Naruto uzumaki sex instructor
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto en la academia enseñando sexo (LOLICON)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se sentó en su aula vacía beber una botella de sake. Todos sus estudiantes habían ido a casa cojeando de los actos anteriores. Naruto se sentía como una mierda completa hasta mientras miraba hacia el techo, reclinándose en su silla. Había tomado 14 virginidad hoy, y me sentí como una mierda absoluta para ello. A pesar de que algunas de las chicas tenían miedo se obligó a ellos y cogió sus pequeños sesos.

Había pensado mucho sobre y decidió que le dejó la enseñanza de educación sexual y obtener otra clase. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Tsunade que él no estaba hecho para este trabajo extraño. Buscando por todo el salón de clases Naruto se dio cuenta todas las manchas de humedad que las chicas habían hecho en todo el salón de clases.

A pesar de que odiaba a sí mismo en este momento él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y murmuran: "El portero debe puta me odian".

* * *

Hina estaba participando en su nueva actividad favorita: Masturbación. Ella estaba tirada actualmente en su cama con cuatro dedos de excavación dentro y fuera de és de Naruto se había tirado personalmente todas las chicas les ordenó volver a casa, y estaba segura de que ella sintió la ira en su voz. "A quién le importa", pensó mientras aprieta su mordisco al igual que Naruto tuvo mientras ella inclinada sobre su escritorio.

"Awwww, Naruto" Hina gritó: "Sí profunda seguir adelante, a la mierda mi coño apretado".

"Hina" dijo su madre caminando en: "¿Qué estás doi ...?" Al ver a su hija con su mano en su vagina, rubor, sudor, mientras murmuraba para sí misma, hizo que el grito de la madre, "lo siento" antes de salir corriendo.

"Mierda" Hina escupió, "Esto no es bueno". Ella se cubrió y esperó a que su madre regrese y comience a interrogarla. En cinco minutos, cuando su madre no había regresado, cerró con llave la puerta, antes de regresar a la cama y sumerge su mano de nuevo dentro de sí misma.

Ella gimió mientras se conduce sus dedos pensando en su profesora rubia. "G-Dios", gimió, "I-h tiene un fu-puto problema". Se pellizcó su clítoris obligándola a arquearse y el clímax. Ella miró con una sonrisa perezosa como su cum rociado todo su cama y el piso. "Bueno", anunció que baja de su organismo, "Este es un problema que no recibo fijo". Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, "Mierda, será mejor que vaya a hablar con mamá".

* * *

Amika frotó su vagina rubor recordar las acciones que tuvieron lugar ese mismo día. Siempre había sido tímido, y por alguna razón que se había convertido a la rubia en. Si bien jodido por detrás le susurró al oído lo mucho que amaba a las niñas que tartamudeaba y eran tímidos. Ella se sonrojó recordando cómo su pene se hinchó dentro de su esperma caliente disparo. Antes de partir le había explicado el jutsu para matar el embarazo que realiza cada estudiante.

Sacó una caja de debajo de la cama que había comprado después de la clase. La abrió y cerró los ojos ruborizada mientras sacaba el tema durante mucho tiempo fuera. Los abrió y comenzó a masajear su coño con ella.

El objeto era exactamente 6 pulgadas, púrpura y redonda como una moneda. Ella sonrió la sonrisa de un pervertido antes de pegar el objeto en el interior del coño apretado caramelo.

No era tan bueno como Naruto, que ella esperaba. Giró la parte superior un poco y sintió la vibración dentro de ella. Siendo el tiro rápido era que sólo nos llevó unos cinco minutos de golpes duros y gemidos de "Naruto-kun," antes de que ella jadeaba después de un intenso orgasmo. "Mhhh" gimió tirando del vibrador y chupar el jugo fuera, "Quiero más Naruto".

* * *

Miho sintió avergonzada de sí misma, después de regresar de clase donde Naruto había cogido su pequeño cuerpo pequeño, jugaba con ella. Se había señalado a sí misma mientras se mira una imagen de Naruto se había metido en el libro bingo. Fue él justo después de luchar contra Madara, su camisa arrancó mostrando su cuerpo de 16 años.

"Maldita sea", dijo, "¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto, Dios mío, maldita sea". Se miró en el espejo de querer esta sensación de calor en el estómago a desaparecer."¿Cómo podría resolver a la mierda a mí mismo"-preguntó mirando hacia abajo.

* * *

Asuka gimió Naruto follan su culo apretado. Su pene era sólo 5 centímetros desde que había herido gravemente cuando ella chocó todas las 9 dentro de ella antes. Ella escupió y volvió en su pene, lo que le saque. Se frotó las tetas disfrutando de su clímax. Cuando terminó me miró el clon antes de apuñalarlo con un kunai. Él desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo Asuka sonrisa: "Dios, me encanta Shadow Clone Jutsu".

* * *

Fue alrededor de las 7:30 cuando un deprimido, borracho Naruto salió a trompicones de su apartamento a la oficina del Hokage. Todo el mundo recibió la rubia con sonrisas y 'holas'. Naruto simplemente movió la gente y siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso de las miradas tristes que obtuvo.

Caminó junto a la secretaria que estaba gritando algo en la línea de, "No puedes entrar ahí". Llamó a las grandes puertas de madera una vez antes de patadas pulg Él estaba a punto de empezar a gritar antes de que se dio cuenta de las otras personas en la habitación. En torno a una gran mesa redonda sáb Tsunade y los otros Kages. En su borrachera Naruto gritó, "Yo puta abuela para dejar de fumar".

Todos los ojos se abrieron como platos Kages ninja más fuerte del mundo entró y dijo que se cierra. Gaara se puso de pie y preguntó: "Naruto qué estás hablando?"

Naruto sonrió, "Gaara, cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo va bro". Gaara miró a su amiga rubia más llegar a la conclusión de que estaba borracho. Se acercó a la rubia y le hizo sentarse en su lugar y repitió: "¿Qué quieres decir con que abandonó Naruto?"

La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció antes de mirar a Tsunade, "dejé, ya no soy docente Sex Ed". Todos los Kages sonrojaron a la rubia antes de Tsunade dijo: "Pero usted sabe que usted está obligado a enseñar a un año de una clase si desea convertirse en el Hokage". Met sonrió y se frotó la pierna rubias, "Vamos, vamos Naruto ¿Por qué quieres dejar de enseñar esa clase ... Útil". Naruto saltó de su asiento y señaló a Tsunade, "ESTO QUIERE HAG te folle NIÑAS".

Mirando a su alrededor por los jadeos se dio cuenta de todo el mundo estaba bien. A continuación deiced de intervenir: "¿Qué hay de malo en eso, todas las naciones kunoichis se enseñan de esta manera". Naruto miró como si fueran locos, "¿Qué mierda, pero ..."

"Enough" Onoki dijo levantándose lentamente, "Lady Tsunade cuando haya terminado con el maestro Naruto, tráeme. Hasta entonces me voy". "A medida que voy" A dicho movimiento detrás del viejo hombre, que fue seguido por una Gaara estresado.

Naruto miró a las dos mujeres restantes antes de decir: "Así que cuando estaba en la academia ...?" Mei sonrió y respondió: "Sí, es una cosa normal para todos los ninjas que pasar". Naruto negó con la cabeza, "No me importa, no puedo hacerlo. No es demasiado, ¿hay alguna otra clase que podía enseñar". "Por qué", preguntó Tsunade, "Las únicas personas que no ok con esto es la población civil, ninja no le importa". Naruto pensó antes de decir, "Still". Tsunade gruñó antes de darse por vencido, "baby Fine usted, pero los hombres matarían por estar en su situación. Ve a la habitación 205 mañana. Te enseñará Ninjutsu. Ahora lárgate de mi oficina".

Naruto se puso de pie a pesar de que se tambaleaba y se inclinó a lo mejor de sus habilidades. Corrió y saltó por la ventana. "Hmm" Mei gimió en su silla, "Me gustaría poder haber estado en su clase". Tsunade miró antes de suspirar, "esto va a ser a lo largo de la reunión."

* * *

Naruto entró en su nueva clase y miraba a sus nuevos estudiantes antes de anunciar que era su nuevo sensei. Su sonrisa se hizo cuando se dio cuenta que había niños en esta clase. "Gracias a Dios", pensó.

* * *

Era el final de la jornada escolar y casi todo el mundo en _la habitación 221_ estaba llorando por la terrible noticia que habían recibido. Naruto-sensei había solicitado que el hokage trasladarlo a otra clase. Algunos estudiantes tuvieron más difícil que otros y mostraban que mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Ese maldito hijo de puta" Hina pensó furioso de salir de la academia seguido de Amika, "Él es como mi mamá explica los hombres, toman lo que quieren y luego salir". "P-pero qu-¿por qué h-hizo esto, h-que es el h-héroe o-de la hoja" Amika tartamudeó mientras berrear.

"Héroe de mi culo, ese maldito bastardo sólo quería tener sexo con nosotros y luego nos dejan" Hina rompió, nunca en su vida había estado tan enojado con alguien. Sus palabras hicieron que Amika dejó escapar un gemido fuerte antes de llorar aún más fuerte. Hina miró a la niña y su rostro se suavizó.

"Hey, vamos Amika. Cálmate, no es tan malo. ¿Quién lo necesita de todos modos, él es sólo un imbécil rubia" Hina dijo tratando de consolar a su amiga. Amika la miró antes de llevar las manos a la cara y llorar más fuerte, por lo que Hina abrazarla.

Se trajeron las chicas de allí momento dijo la voz de una niña "Wow, Naruto-sama eso fue genial. ¿Cómo aprendiste tantas jutsu?" Cuello de las niñas podrían haber roto cuando se volvieron a mirar al grupo que venía hacia ellos. Naruto junto con un grupo de niñas de todo el estaba caminando por el camino a pie, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

"Oh", dijo, "que nada realmente". Estaba disfrutando de todos los elogios a las chicas de su nueva clase, junto con algunos civiles le daban. "Oh, por favor", una chica de pelo naranja brillante, dijo, "Su increíble tanta habilidad, con Nin-jutsu. Aunque lo que se puede esperar de el salvador de la hoja". Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. En cuanto a este sitio hizo lugar la ira de Hina diez veces, y ella irrumpió hasta el grupo.

"Naruto-sensei", le espetó en el grupo que se detuvo y la miró confundido, y esperar Naruto, "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, por qué lo dejaría Sex Ed". Naruto simplemente miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encender un cigarrillo, "Listen Hina, no era el mejor candidato para enseñar a los niños acerca de esas cosas".

"Bullshit" Hina gritó: "Usted tiene lo que quería y se fue". La declaración hizo Naruto ceño, "¿Es eso realmente lo que piensa", pensó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de unos llorones Amika cinco metros del grupo. "Mierda", pensó mentalmente patadas a sí mismo, nunca menta para herir a las chicas.

La chica con el pelo naranja se adelantó: "No hablar con Naruto-sama como la pequeña perra. No sea celoso cuando salía de una clase inútil como Sex Ed de Nin-jutsu".Hina se limitó a sonreír a la niña antes de preguntar: "¿Así que estás diciendo Sex Ed es inútil que en usted no ha tenido todavía". La niña fulminó: "Por supuesto que no he tenido una clase como un desperdicio, y no hay absolutamente ninguna necesidad de ello". La sonrisa de Hina se hizo más amplia mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas.

"Ah, sí" Hina casi se echó a reír: "Y me dicen en la formación Nin-jutsu hizo Naruto fu ...". Una gran mano le tapó la boca sorprendiendo a todos. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Naruto detrás de ella con una expresión seria en su rostro, "Este pequeño cambio es más de Gin, ustedes van a casa ahora mismo." La chica de pelo naranja identificado como Gin asintió con la cabeza mientras ella y su grupo de la izquierda.

"Están locos" Naruto gritó con una cara de susto el cigarrillo colgando de su boca, "Algunas de esas chicas eran civiles ordinarios, ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si se enteraron de lo que he hecho. Me he nunca se convertirá en Hokage ". Hina pensó en disculparse ante el pensamiento siniestro le vino a la cabeza.

"Increíblemente" Hina empezó arrastrando la palabra mientras sonreía maliciosamente, "¿Me estás diciendo que si se corrió la voz acerca de usted tener sexo con nosotros, sería malo?" Naruto la miró como si fuera retrasado dando una calada, "Fuck yeah, shinobi sabe que es una cosa normal, pero civiles enloquecería a la mierda, si usted les dijo. Harían que mi sueño estaba muerto antes de que incluso se hizo realidad". Se sorprendió cuando Hina gritó a Amika venir rápidamente.

Como la chica se acercó Hina dijo: "Bueno, entonces _Naruto-sensei,_ no fue muy agradable lo que hizo para mí y Amika ahora era él. Sería un terrible suceso si se encuentra un civil lo que el héroe de la hoja estaba haciendo demasiado niñas, ahora no es así? " Naruto iba a preguntar lo que quería decir antes de que sus ojos se abrieron, "T-tu perra, no te atreverías".

Hina respondió rápidamente, "¿En serio agujero de culo, **HEY EVERYONE, Naruto Uzumaki GUSTO DE MIERDA T POCO ...** ". Otra mano le tapó la boca que le impedía gritar, "H-Hina parada w-ibas a g-get Naruto-sensei en t-problemas", dijo Amika. Hina golpeó su mano, "A quién le importa, yo quiero asegurarme de que este hijo de puta, paga".

Naruto cayó de rodillas suplicando: "Por favor Hina, no se puede decir a nadie. Haré lo que sea no se lo digas a nadie, que era un fracaso y trabajé toda mi vida para ganarse el respeto de este pueblo y no puedo dejar que será quitado ahora. No No cuando estoy tan cerca de Hokage ".

Hina casi se sintió mal por la rubia como él pedía por ella para mantener su secreto, pero ella no iba a dejar que el hombre que había roto su corazón ir. Miró a Amika que parecía absolutamente confundido acerca de toda la prueba, y luego sonrió. "Fine Prometo no decírselo a nadie, siempre y cuando usted hace exactamente lo que yo digo y Amika". Naruto la miró, "Lo que no puede ser serio" miró a Amika "Amika vamos, por favor, su razonable te lo ruego".

Antes de la chica tímida pudiera responder Hina se la llevó para que la rubia no podía oír, "Amika, tenemos una oportunidad de oro maldito. Hemos prácticamente tenemos un esclavo ahora, no puedes decirme que no son cosas que te gustaría Naruto hacer ". Amika lo pensó con un rubor antes de decir, "O-ok". Hina volvió más sonriente.

"Naruto", comenzó, "¿por qué no utilizar su famosa técnica del dios trueno volador y nos lleve a su departamento". La cabeza de Naruto cayó dejando caer el cigarrillo. Hina miró sentirse mal durante un segundo antes de que ella gritó, "Ahora".

Manos de Naruto se acercaron agarrar las niñas y desaparecieron en un destello de color amarillo.

* * *

"Hmmm bastante agradable excavaciones" Hina manifestaron junto a Amika después de los dos había conseguido hacerse examinar el lugar. Naruto estaba de pie en la esquina con la cabeza baja mientras las chicas se dirigieron hacia su dormitorio. "¿Vienes Naruto-sensei" Hina preguntó con una sonrisa desviada.

A solas en la sala de Naruto estaba contemplando seriamente matar a las chicas, pero no se atrevía a él por alguna razón. Tendría que ser su pequeño esclavo hasta que pudo hacer un sello para bloquear la memoria. Lentamente se dirigió hacia su habitación sabiendo lo que los dos adolescentes cachondas querían que hiciera.

Cuando él entró, vio Amika en su cama con Hina encima de ella lo fuera, los dos tenían sonroja mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio. Vio como Hina deslizó por Amika chupando su piel todo el camino antes de llegar a su camisa, que se arrancó rápidamente de la niña de piel oscura, mostrando que no llevaba sujetador. Hina dijo: "traviesa perra" antes de tomar su mordisco justo en la boca.

"Maldita sea", pensó Naruto tratando de mantener su erección creciente hacia abajo, no podía dejar de mirar con lujuria como las dos chicas más jóvenes jugaron entre sí.Amika gemía debajo de la otra chica antes de darse cuenta Naruto estaba mirando. Hina se dio la vuelta y sonrió, "¿Qué estás haciendo imbécil, que vengas a jugar con nosotros".

Naruto se desabrochó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia las chicas que los hacen babear. Hina lo agarró y lo tiró sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él antes de machacar sus labios contra los suyos. Puso aún en ella mientras muele su cuerpo contra el suyo y Naruto oyó sollozar. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas en los ojos. "Y-hijo de puta", exclamó, "tan pronto una medida que entró en el salón de clase c-creo en el amor a-y se intenta salir de m-mí. ¿Cómo te atreves". Naruto vio caer las lágrimas de su rostro y se dio cuenta de estas chicas lo amaban más de lo que sabía.

Ella tiró de él en otro beso, pero esta vez se lo devolvió toda su fuerza haciéndola gemir. Amika frota su coño sensible viendo los dos hacer-out. Naruto se apartó y se secó una lágrima de la cara de la hermosa niña y le dijo: "Lo siento Hina, no tenía ni idea". La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez un beso muy cariñoso que hizo que la niña se retorcía encima de él.

Él se alejó dejando sólo una capa delgada de saliva conectar la boca. Se dio cuenta de que la otra chica en la cama y agarró su cabeza y la besó también. Amika gimió y se lo devolvió. Naruto siguió besándola hasta que oyó una cremallera ir deshacer. Miró hacia abajo para ver un Hina jadeando desabrochar sus pantalones. Él se echó a reír cuando la niña se bajó los pantalones tan rápido que ella sacó sus boxeadores abajo con ellos exponiendo su pene. Amika unió Hina entre las piernas de la rubia agarró su erección y poco a poco empezaron a acariciar con un rubor.

Naruto puso su cabeza en la almohada con una sonrisa dejando que las niñas trabajan en su paquete. Amika le atizó apagado mientras Hina lamía los cojones. Ganar un gemido del rubio Amika trajo su cabeza en su punta de tomarlo en su boca. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza amando la sensación de los dos le estaban dando. Hina chupaba el testículo derecho mientras gira a la izquierda en la palma de su mano. Amika consiguió siete centímetros de su garganta antes de que su reflejo nauseoso reaccionó y se vio obligada a tirar de unos cinco centímetros hacia fuera. Ella continuó meneando su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras mira sus reacciones.

Naruto puso la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Amika mientras seguía chupando. Hina empezó a lamer la cara de su pene y cuando la boca de Amika me ella, Hina deslizar su lengua en la boca y empezó a chupar. Hina sacó la llave de poner la boca de Amika y comenzó a hacer con ella. Naruto vio como fueron traídos los cuerpos más cerca el uno al otro y se besaron. Se apartó y Hina agarró el pene, que luego se lo metió en la boca hacia un lado y miró Amika sugestivamente. Amika tuvo éxito y llevó su boca a la de Hina.

Naruto casi llegó en ese momento, los dos estaban haciendo con su pene en la boca. Amika acarició la parte inferior cuatro pulgadas, mientras que Hina se llevó el resto. La cara de Naruto sonrojado como su final estaba cerca. Él gimió, "I-Voy a cum". Las chicas de inmediato se alejó confundir la rubia.

"Usted es nuestro esclavo" Hina le dijo quitándose la camisa y los pantalones, "Ustedes nos hacen cum primero y luego se puede". Naruto estaba a punto de protestar ante Amika empujó el coño chorreando en la cara gritando: "Comer es Naruto-kun, lo comen".

Naruto se vio obligado a chupar el coño de la chica joven mientras muele sus caderas en su rostro. Hina estaba por encima de su pene y le dijo: "Te voy a montar todo el sensei noche, estará seca por la mañana". Ella se agachó y sacó la cabeza a su apertura. Ella gimió sintiendo estirar su pequeño coño, y tomó más in

Naruto gimió bajo Amika que gritaba como Hina comenzó a montar a caballo. "Sí Naruto-kun" Amika gimió por encima de él, "Lick mi coño, sí allí mismo". Naruto escuchó a la muchacha morena forzó su lengua profundamente dentro de ella. La sintió espasmos y sintió su liberación jugos. Naruto tomó con avidez toda la leche y se lo tragó.

Una vez que su orgasmo había residir Amika cayó de su rostro dejando la respiración rubio y disfrutar de la sensación de Hina montándolo. Vio cómo su pequeño cuerpo petit saltar arriba y abajo gimiendo como locos. Él puso sus manos en las caderas y la ayudó a rebote. Hina sintió que su cuerpo crece cansado, y cayó encima de la se aferró a ella y siguió empujando las caderas hacia arriba en su arranque. Hina gimió mientras Jack le golpeó en la parte inferior. La última vez que nunca había conseguido este profundo. Podía sentirlo entrar en un nuevo lugar que cada vez que golpeó el placer inimaginable la llenaba.

"Hahaha" Naruto se rió, "Parece que he llegado a tu vientre, y se siente como si estuvieras endurecimiento de Hina-chan". Hina se sintió a punto de sub llegado a sus impulsos y semen antes de que se volcó con Naruto encima de ella. Él levantó las piernas por encima de la cabeza y empezaron a follar otra vez.

"Yo voy a follarte tan duro", dijo mirando a la chica apenas consciente, "Después de esa noche que voy a cojear durante semanas". Amika observaba toda la escena mientras digitación su coño y gimió su nombre.

Hina gritó bajo la rubia haciéndole reír, "Aw poco Hina, no mi polla se siente tan bien. Respuesta de lo contrario voy a saco". Hina lo detuvo antes de gemir en voz muy linda, "S-sí Naruto-sensei tu polla i-es el mejor e-nunca. Nada más estará jamás me s-satisfacer, por lo que por favor deja de n-no me mierda" . Naruto sonrió y puso sus piernas hacia abajo y las extendió, dejando que adentrarte en la chica.

Continuó su maldito mucho antes de la sintió espasmos y escuchó mientras ella gritaba debajo de él. "Oh", gimió, "Cuming Sin previo aviso me es muy malo Hina-chan, tendrá que ser castigado". Sacó la mano y la volcó sobre su estómago antes de embestir de nuevo dentro de su coño. Hina arqueó la espalda mientras las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Ella se tensó y Naruto sintió que su próximo lanzamiento también, comenzó a empujar más duro y más rápido mientras ella lloraba de placer debajo de él.

"Joder Hina-chan, me voy a volar" Naruto dijo inclinándose con la boca en su oído. Hina echó la cabeza hacia atrás como la primera cuerda blanca gruesa disparar en su seno antes de que ella fue miembro. Naruto siguió empujando durante la filmación de su gruesa cum dentro de la chica. Después de que él había dejado de cuming Naruto sacó, lo que dejó una taza de flujo de semen de pus de la niña.

"Eso me hizo sentir jodidamente increíble Hina-chan," dijo Naruto frotando polla dura todavía. Él la notó que la chica se había desmayado bajo él. Miró a su erección y luego recordó la otra chica. Al volver la cabeza miró a Amika que seguía masturba.

"Amika, ven aquí y doble sobre la cama" Naruto exigió a la niña. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Fue todo un espectáculo, ya Naruto era casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella. La levantó un doblado una y frotó su pene contra su coño chorreando.

"Simplemente tengo que bastante húmedo" Naruto dijo frotando su vagina todo el pene. "Hmm" Amika gimió con los ojos cerrados esperando por el placer, "wet suficiente para qué".

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que le abrió las nalgas. "¿Qué estás haciendo, es mi culo", dijo cuando lo sintió pinchar su puerta trasera. Naruto sonrió y se inclinó antes de susurrar al oído: "Tienes un culo increíble Amika-chan. Sólo quiero sentirlo". Iba a protestar antes de que ella lo sintió meter la cabeza dentro, haciéndola gritar.

Naruto tiene cerca de seis pulgadas en el interior con la chica gritando debajo de él antes de que él comenzó a tirar hacia fuera. Cuando sólo su punta quedó empujó de nuevo en lo más para ir pulg Él comenzó a empujar hasta que llegó un ritmo constante ir.

Mientras él la cogió fruncido Amika todo estaba dejando lágrimas caen de su bello rostro, algo de dolor con el placer. Esto me sentí mucho más diferente a tomar en la vagina. Podía sentir cada centímetro que tira de su culo al revés.

Continuaron durante unos cinco minutos antes de que Naruto juró, "Mierda, voy a eyacular. Es incluso más apretado que tu coño". Amika sintió casi su también y dijo: "Naruto-kun, voy a eyacular demasiado. Cum conmigo por favor."

Naruto comenzó a moverse más rápido antes de que se libera en su culo apretado. Amika sintió su semen disparar en sus entrañas y comenzó cuming. Naruto miró a la belleza debajo de él y vio que ella también se había quedado dormida. La levantó y la puso junto a Hina antes de subir en medio de los dos y dejando escapar un suspiro."Gracias a Dios que es el fin de semana".


	2. Chapter 2

Los estudiantes de Nin-jutsu _101_ prestaron mucha atención como Naruto le explicó lo chakra fue: "Por eso, cuando su energía espiritual y física están en sincronía puede producir muchos jutsus".

La clase sacudió la cabeza como si supieran lo que estaba hablando con entusiasmo. Naruto continuó la lección con la mente en otra parte, "hmmm me pregunto qué está haciendo el jefe?"

* * *

Hina tenía las manos contra la pared posterior de la academia jadeando y gritando como el pene monstruoso metió dentro y fuera de ella. "S-sí Na-Naruto-kun" gimió cuando se sintió casi clímax: "No s-stop". Naruto estaba tratando de hacer que se cum tan rápido como pudo para que pudiera regresar a clase y disipar su clon. "Mhhh ... aghhhh ... YYEEESSS" gimió mientras se acercaba cuando todavía la follaba.

Naruto sintió que la chica endurecer y se sintió mayor y rociar su semen dentro de su apretado coño. Cuando sintió que se deje de eyacular, sacó y vio cómo su semen verter de su vagina. Todavía se inclinó sobre ella metió un dedo dentro de ella misma y lo sacó antes de lamer limpio.

"Eres tan delicioso Naruto-kun", dijo saboreando las rubias cum mezcla con sus propios jugos. Naruto suspiró mientras se frotaba la mano por el pelo, "Está bien que haya cum cinco veces, así que puedes ir a clase ahora?" Se dio la vuelta y lo miró molesto, "Lo siento, yo no tenía la impresión de que estaban tomando las decisiones".

Naruto suspiró de nuevo y murmuró acerca de los niños en estos días. Hina sólo lo miró y le dijo: "Date prisa y me visto, me llevó a su lugar."

Naruto miró ridículamente y tartamudeó, "Pp-pero se supone que debes estar en la escuela hoy." Hina agarró la barbilla haciendo que la mirara, "¿Por qué necesito a alguien que me enseñe sobre el sexo cuando he tenido prácticamente todos los días durante la semana pasada? Ahora quiero que nos lleves al centro de Konoha."

Naruto casi chocked cuando se enteraron de que, "Konoha Downtown, estás jodidamente loco? Ese es el único lugar del pueblo donde todo vale". Hina sonrió y empujó contra él y sonrió seductoramente, "Eso es exactamente por qué se va".

Naruto la cogió y se realizó el trueno Flying Dios Technique llevar a ambos a un aliado en el centro. Naruto miró a su alrededor para los miembros de pandillas, narcotraficantes, o atracadores. No tenía miedo de sí mismo, pero si él estaba luchando alguien y algo le sucedió a Hina no podía perdonarse a sí mismo. Hina se aseguró su maquillaje no estaba funcionando en un espejo roto por un bote de basura. Por alguna razón que no llevaba su traje de general ninja.

En cambio, se llevaba una luz firme camisa azul que hicieron su pecho parezca más grande de lo que realmente eran, un par de corte ajustados pantalones cortos de jean azul que se detuvo un poco debajo de su culo. Bajando sus piernas eran de malla de rejilla bajo los pantalones cortos. Tenía el pelo hacia abajo y recto en vez de habitual rizado dándole un aspecto un poco más viejo. Incluso pensó que sería equivocado mayoría de los hombres mirar y babear y Naruto tuvo que emitir parecía especialmente bien hoy.

"Hmm" tarareó hacer sus ajustes finales, "me veo jodidamente bueno ¿no? Bueno Vamos permite ir". Ella le agarró la mano y lo arrastró fuera del aliado hacia un edificio gigante. Naruto miró el cartel que decía 'gatito XXX'. Naruto pensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo que este lugar era.

"Y-usted pervertido" él tartamudeó: "Nos trajeron a un club de striptease". Hina asintió con la cabeza antes de llegar dentro de los pantalones y el acaparamiento de su basura. Naruto tragó el aliento cuando ella comenzó a caminar mientras mantiene haciendo lo siguen de cerca. "Esto va a ser divertido tanto Naruto-kun" Hina dijo que lo llevó dentro.

A la entrada Naruto se encontró mirando muchas chicas casi desnudas, algunos bailando, charlando con los hombres, y la obtención de alimentos y bebidas. Hina lo llevó a la parte trasera donde una chica de pelo azul con colas de caballo bailaba. Se obligó a sentarse y le dijo que disfrutar del espectáculo. Naruto miró intoxicado por el baile niñas. La chica lo miró y sonrió antes de pavonearse lentamente hacia él meneando las caderas grandes.

La niña estaba a punto 5'7 con un estante enorme ser cebada incluida en su diminuto sostén. Naruto vio estómago tonificado los músculos se contraen al caminar. Sus piernas que parecían no terminar nunca fueron impecable, y viajaron hasta uno de los culos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Naruto se dio cuenta de la tanga que llevaba estaba amenazando con romperse.

"Bueno, bueno", dijo saltando del escenario en el regazo de la rubia, "Si no es el salvador Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Cuál es el héroe de la hoja haciendo en mi sección." Naruto no podía reunir las palabras de sentimientos que las mujeres muelen sus enormes nalgas contra su pene. Ella sonrió sintiendo la reacción de su molienda en la pierna, "Oh, mi Naruto-kun. Parece que ha llegado un poco emocionado ¿verdad. ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar de mi retirada".

Sacó el hombre habla y lo llevó a una pequeña sección VIP con secciones cerradas. Ella lo llevó en uno y cerró la puerta antes de empujarlo en el banco a través del arrodilló frente a él y abrió las piernas. Se frotó la mano contra la entrepierna de sus pantalones, "Realmente hice difícil ¿no?" Ella se bajó los pantalones dejándolo en calzoncillos rana verde. Quería reír, pero estaba asombrado mirando la enorme tienda en calzoncillos. "Wow", dijo, "¿Quién sabía que estaba tan jodidamente grande".

Naruto se sonrojó y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella se bajó los calzoncillos y le sonrió, "Kina Kudo, pero la mayoría de la gente me llama Sapphire". Naruto gimió cuando ella agarró su pene y comenzó a acariciar lentamente, pero luego lo pensó un segundo, "¿Sabía usted que su apellido era Kudo". Ella asintió con la cabeza y le lamió la cabeza de su polla haciéndole gemir. "Conozco a otra chica con la camiseta de ese nombre" Naruto dijo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando claramente la lengua de trabajo de la belleza.

"Sí", dijo ella de repente detenerse, "Mi hermana Hina". Esta Naruto causado a chasquear los ojos abiertos y mirar a la chica. "No te preocupes", dijo él frotándose nuevo "Hina me puso al corriente de todos los detalles, sólo quería un sabor de este bebé", haciendo gestos hacia su pene. Ella empezó a chupar le gemir hacer. Ella se apartó y le guiñó un ojo ", además de que hay Hina es algo que no va a ser capaz de proporcionar".

Cuando Naruto volvió la cabeza confundida ella se rió y agarró las tetas enormes y se desabrochó el sujetador dejando las bellezas rebotan. "Oh, Dios", pensó Naruto, "douple D's". La chica empezó a chupar de nuevo haciéndolo gritar de placer. Ella fue capaz de llevar a su cuerpo entero en su boca bruja ninguna de las chicas más jóvenes podrían hacer.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante esto, "Wow, nunca pensé que alguien podría caber toda la longitud en la boca". Ella agarró sus tetas colgantes y envolvió el pene rubias con ellos. Naruto tosió darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Apretando sus tetas alrededor de su pene hizo que los ojos de Naruto se amplían aún más, si es posible. Ella sonrió y comenzó a frotar sus enormes tetas arriba y hacia abajo alrededor de su pene haciendo que el rubio gemir. La sonrisa de Kina creció viendo la reacción del hombre, "¿Tiene Naruto-kun como su mierda tit?" Naruto miró la velocidad bailarina sexy hasta sus movimientos haciendo las sensaciones más intensas.

Kina abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua colgando de su boca y miró hacia abajo, de esta manera cada vez que ella empujó hacia abajo su polla afectaría su lengua.

"Maldita sea", pensó Naruto viendo Kina probar su polla mientras aprieta con sus tetas. Naruto sabía que estaba a punto a su límite. El placer de las chicas tetas envueltos alrededor de su pene era demasiado. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior y gimió, "Kina I-Voy a cum".

La niña lo oyó y aceleró sus movimientos haciendo que el hombre tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto gritó de placer cuando él comenzó a empujar sus caderas al ritmo. Casi estaba allí, casi al nirvana. Él agarró sus pechos y los apretó más fuerte haciendo Kina gemir y sonreír. Naruto se sentó en el banco empujando como un loco. Kina sintió el hombre tenso y preparado para su cum acometer todo sobre ella.

Ella lo oyó gruñir y luego sintió que su primer disparo, "Hay tantas cosas", pensó con los ojos cerrados como la rubia continuó tiro todo sobre ella, "Es tan cálido y pegajoso, me encanta esa sensación".

Naruto soltó un gruñido y empezó a soltar, "Oh mi maldito señor" pensó mientras observaba a la chica le toma fotos grandes corridas. Soltó sus tetas y se agarró la polla y comenzó a acariciar y apuntó a la cara sonriendo con picardía. Después del último disparo dejó que su polla vaya y se quejó: "Yo no recuerdo liberando mucho esperma en un escenario".

Kina está actualmente limpiando la polla fuera con su lengua húmeda. Ella lamió el semen de sus tetas y utiliza sus dedos para obtener el semen de su cara. "Wow", dijo chupar sus dedos, "No creo que jamás he visto que mucho semen en una sola toma antes". Naruto miró cansadamente mientras se levantaba y se coloca su pene todavía duro para su coño.

Kina sonrió mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo diciendo: "Dios, eres tan jodidamente grande". Una vez que ella se había deslizado sucesivamente todo el interior, dijo, "El héroe de la hoja, en el interior de mi coño. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado". Naruto resopló y miró mientras ella lentamente empezó a saltar arriba y abajo.

Una vez que había crecido acostumbrado a su tamaño se recuperó más rápido de lo alto de la rubia gemidos y jadeos. Naruto le dio una sonrisa astuta de pie y la celebración de ella con las piernas envueltas sobre sus musculosos brazos. Él empezó a saltar de arriba abajo, mientras que empuja hacia arriba al ritmo de toma de Kina ojos sobresalen. Naruto sonrió maliciosamente desde que estaba en control.

"Y-a-totalmente tt-convertido a esta a-nada más, Dios" Kina gimió mientras rebota. Naruto hizo otro duro empuje que la hizo grito y gemido.

"Hmm y pensé que usted era el experto en este eh" Naruto dijo riendo mientras lo empujes más duro y más rápido. Kina gritó de puro éxtasis mientras orgasmo en la polla del rubio.

Naruto empujó chakra en su pene calentarlo. Kina gritó mientras sus ojos en blanco en la parte posterior de la cabeza y se desmayó. Naruto la miró confundido como él la puso en el suelo. "Hmm, supongo que realmente soy demasiado", dijo con una sonrisa egoísta en su rostro. Se puso los pantalones y agarró su camisa antes de salir de la habitación privada, sin darse cuenta de la cámara en la esquina de la habitación.

* * *

Hina y el resto del club de striptease observaban toda la prueba con el rubor y los ojos muy abiertos. Hina sonrió y dijo: "Y Kina dijo que lo podía manejar" antes de sacudir la cabeza. Todo el mundo vio que la rubia puso a la niña y salió de la habitación. Toda la sala se volvió hacia la sección VIP para ver Naruto caminar hacia fuera.

Naruto levantó la vista para ver una multitud de hombres y mujeres en el frente de una enorme pantalla de mirarlo rubor. "Qué", preguntó un poco molesto todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Un hombre bajo con el pelo marrón peludo se adelantó y se arrodilló ante la mendicidad, "PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA STEACH ME SUS FORMAS".

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cuestionar la acción repentina como otro striper y corrió y le pidió su polla. De repente, todo el mundo estaba rodeando la rubia, los hombres que solicitan asesoramiento sobre las mujeres y las mujeres pidieron manifestaciones. Naruto rió desapareciendo entre la multitud y reapareciendo junto a Hina antes de agarrar a ella y desaparecer de nuevo.

* * *

Escuela había terminado hace unos diez minutos y Amika se va de un grupo de niñas mayores que la intimidó. Hina había prometido que estaría ahí para ella cuando la escuela dejó escapar. Lágrimas volaron de sus ojos mientras corría de las chicas que se burlaban de ella por ser diferente. Sintió abrigo del alambre del ninja alrededor de sus piernas y cayó al suelo. Ella estaba a punto de empujar a sí misma antes de que el pie se estrelló en la espalda que la hizo secar a máquina en el suelo.

Ella lloraba al oír las chicas riendo sobre ella. "Perra estúpida" uno dijo: "Usted no debe de corrió, ahora tenemos que libra que el doble de duro". Amika suplicó, "Por favor, haré lo que sea me dejan en paz", haciendo reír al otro las niñas. Una niña con púrpura brillante se adelantó y levantó el pie sobre la cabeza de Amika prepara para que pisa fuerte en "Maldito loco, estaban haciendo un favor a todos."

Ella trajo a su pie en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera conectar una mano gigantesca lo atrapó y pasó a la chica hacia atrás. El resto de las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto arrodillado encima Amika tratando de consolarla susurrando en su oído. Hina corrió hacia el grupo y marcó uno de la niña en la cara lo que la hizo caer al suelo.

"Eso es suficiente Hina" Naruto dijo con severidad: "Todo el mundo va a casa ahora y si alguno de ustedes meten con ella otra vez". Naruto miró sus ojos azules cambiantes rojo sangre, " **No habrá mucho que pagar. "**

Todas las chicas como Hina temblaban de miedo. Todo el pueblo sabía que Naruto había luchado y se fusionó con las nueve colas pero todavía daba miedo. Las chicas salieron corriendo dejando a Naruto por encima de Amika frotándole la espalda cariñosamente por qué Hina estaba al lado.

"Hina" dijo Naruto cortar el alambre y recoger Amika arriba, "Vete a casa, me voy a tomar Amika casa". Antes de Hina tuvo la oportunidad de protestar Naruto ya había comenzado a alejarse.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por un camino más aislado para que nadie vea Amika llanto. La pequeña niña había llorado todo el tiempo, mientras que tirando la camisa del miró a la niña con tristeza y le dijo: "Amika está bien, nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Prometo". Las palabras parecieron tranquilizarla un poco porque dejó de sollozar y acaba de enterrar la cabeza en su pecho.

Amika inhaló el aroma dulce de su sensei siempre parecía tener lo que ella había aprendido a amar. "Hmmm dios, que huele tan bien", pensó mientras escucha sus latidos.Aún podía sentir las lágrimas en su rostro y dejó escapar un sollozo pensar, "¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte, al igual que Naruto-kun, Hina-chan y Asuka-chan".

"Amika" Naruto dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica: "Necesito que me digas dónde vives, ok". La chica murmuró en voz baja, donde vivió y puso su cabeza en el pecho fuerte.

Naruto se dirigió directamente a la dirección, y cuando llegó se sorprendió.

Era una pequeña casa de color marrón con fichas blancas, con la intención de que la pintura se estaba pelando. A lo largo del techo parecía que había pequeños agujeros debido a la lluvia y la erosión del viento. El porche parecía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El camino a la casa parecía estaba agrietada y había basura a lo largo de los lados de la misma en un jardín debe haber sido.

Naruto miró a la niña en sus brazos con una expresión triste y pensó que sus padres no tienen que hacer un montón de dinero. Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien responda. Amika quedó bastante todo el tiempo por alguna razón.

Naruto escuchó a una mujer decir: "Espera" y algunos arrastrando detrás de la puerta. Una mujer de piel oscura con el pelo plateado se abrió la puerta con una cara de confundido. Se puso de pie a unos 5'8 con un cuerpo pequeño petit. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalón negro con un delantal que cubre su cuerpo. Naruto la miró y se dio cuenta que era una Amika buscando mayores.

Las mujeres se dieron cuenta que su hija y gritó: "¡Oh, Dios mío Amika, ¿estás bien". Naruto establece Amika abajo que corrió y abrazó a su madre. "Estoy bien mamá", dijo, "algunos niños estaban recogiendo en mí y Naruto-sensei me salvaron". Las mujeres miraron al hombre y, finalmente, se dieron cuenta de quién era.

"N-Naruto-san", dijo haciendo una reverencia, "lo siento, gracias por ayudar a mi hija." Naruto sudor cayó en este antes de sonreír y decir: "Por favor, no tiene que inclinarse. En cuanto a ayudar a su hija, que acaba de ayudar a alguien que lo necesite". Las mujeres se levantaron lentamente y puso sus manos diciendo: "Gracias, Naruto-san" este hecho Naruto ceño, "Por favor, Naruto está bien conmigo".

Las mujeres miraron a su hija preocupado, "miel ¿estás seguro de que estás bien", le preguntó a ganar un gesto de la niña. "Estoy bien mamá" dijo Amika y luego miró a Naruto sonrojándose, "Todo gracias a Naruto-sensei". Sonreí y dije: "Bueno, entonces supongo que tenemos suerte de que Naruto estaba allí, ¿verdad".

Amika dijo adiós a Naruto y le dio un abrazo que hizo la madre sonrisa, poco sabía ella Amika le susurró al oído a su encuentro en su habitación, antes de dirigirse a la casa.

sonrió a la rubia antes de decir: "Gracias de nuevo por toda su ayuda, pero tengo que ir a trabajar". La sonrisa de Naruto se redujo cuando las mujeres cerraron la puerta antes de caminar junto a él agitando ambiente.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte cuál es su ocupación" Naruto preguntó siguiéndola. Ella dejó escapar una suave sonrisa, "Por favor, Fumiko llame, y no en todos. Solía ser una estancia en la casa madre y mi marido trabajaba para una compañía de acoplamiento, pero fue asesinado durante la cuarta guerra ninja". Naruto se detuvo en seco provocando Fumiko parar demasiado antes de decir: "Yo-yo lo siento Fumiko".

Naruto miró a la cara sin dejar de sonreír y dijo: "¡Dios mío, no te preocupes. Huro no quiere que meditemos su muerte tanto tiempo. De todos modos desde que pasó tuve que aceptar cualquier trabajo que pudiera apoyar Amika y yo . Tengo un trabajo en un restaurante local y el resto es historia. Claro que no puedo pagar todo, pero me aseguro de que mi hija tiene lo que necesita y es feliz. "

Respecto de Naruto para la mujer sólo había crecido de manera espectacular, y él dijo: "Bueno, no ser grosero ni nada, pero me di cuenta de que su casa podría utilizar un poco de trabajo". Fumiko asintió con la cabeza un poco confuso tratar de entender lo que él quería llegar.

Naruto agarró suavemente sus brazos detenerla y volviéndose hacia él, "Deja que te ayude. Puedo tener su casa totalmente restaurada en cuestión de horas". Fumiko se quedó sin habla durante un segundo antes de sonreír: "Gracias Naruto-kun, pero eso es demasiado trabajo". Naruto se cruzó de brazos en una manera realmente oh antes de que aparecieran cincuenta clones.

"Mucho trabajo" Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Esta frase no tiene sentido a Naruto Uzumaki" se volvió a sus clones, "Quiero que todos ustedes para obtener las herramientas necesarias para solucionar por completo su casa." Un coro de "JEFE YES" peldaño a través de la calle antes de que los clones desaparecieron para obtener lo que necesitaban.

Fumiko quedó sorprendida por el hombre que sonreía ante ella, antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar caer una lágrima. Naruto se dio cuenta y dijo: "Fumiko está bien Usted no tiene que hacer todo por su cuenta,. Que está bien tener ayuda." Fumiko se sorprendió cuando levantó la barbilla y se limpió la lágrima de la mejilla.

Nunca, desde que murió su esposo había alguien que había sido tan amable con ella. "Este hombre", pensó, "Él realmente es otra cosa".

"Será mejor que vayamos a trabajar eh" Naruto dijo tratando de conseguir a las mujeres de nuevo bajo control. Se limpió el resto de sus lágrimas antes de decir: "Sí, y Naruto-kun". Naruto la miró con curiosidad antes de contestar: "Sí Fumiko".

Se sorprendió cuando le agarró la cara y le dio un ligero beso y luego dijo: "Gracias de nuevo". Naruto sonrió y siguió caminando a trabajar.

* * *

Tardó unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a trabajar y sólo un diez para volver porque se fue un poco más rápido. Cuando llegó a la casa de Amika que estaba orgulloso de ver que condiciones.

La casa ahora era blanco, y ya no había pintura que salta. El techo ya no tenía agujeros y grietas en ella. El porche había sido completamente sacado y reemplazado con nueva madera resistente, que ahora podía sostener. La pasarela se rompió rápidamente y volvió a llenar con concreto. Los clones tenían viento mixta y jutsu de fuego para acelerar el secado de la pintura y el endurecimiento del hormigón. El jardín tenía ahora las flores de todo tipo que hacen el paseo a la hermosa casa.

Naruto se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa y abrió una ventana y dijo: "Así que, ¿qué necesidad del ya". Amika se sentó en su cama sonrojarse y murmuró: "Entra Naruto-kun". Naruto saltó sobre la ventana y la cerró detrás de él: "Sabes que tu madre se preocupa mucho acerca de que la derecha". Amika abrazó la túnica que llevaba más cerca de su cuerpo antes de contestar: "Sí, la quiero mucho".

Naruto sonrió antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿Por qué me dices de venir aquí". Amika sonrió tiernamente antes de caminar hacia él. Ella empujó su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo sonrojar y pregunte: "W-¿qué derecho aquí, pero la ventana, uf alguien podría ver." Amika él y se desabrochó los pantalones ignoró y le dijo: "A quién le importa si alguien nos ve y todavía tengo que darle las gracias adecuadamente por salvarme".

Tirar a sí misma fuera de su cuerpo que ella dejó caer la bata revelando que no llevaba nada debajo.

* * *

A aleatoria de 15 años llamado Jako estaba caminando por la calle con su amigo cuando ambos oyeron unos ruidos extraños provenientes de una ventana de la casa los jóvenes amables que eran que deiced para asegurarse el que estaba en la habitación estaba bien.

Jako miró dentro de la ventana oscura Fumo mientras hacía guardia. Huro entrecerró los ojos un poco tratando de ver mejor el interior. Podía oír a una mujer gimiendo y gritando. Puso su cara un poco más cerca del vidrio tratando de asegurarse de que la mujer no estaba herido.

'BOOM'

Jako cayó hacia atrás sonrojarse al ver delante de él. Una niña con el caramelo de la piel de su edad tenía su pecho presionado contra el cristal. Ella se sonrojaba y gritando mientras era empujado contra el vidrio. Jako levantó de un salto y salió corriendo, cogiendo Fumo quien preguntó: "¿Qué pasó".

"Mierda" dijo Naruto entre ejes, "S-alguien jodido vio u-nos". Amika que acaba de bajar de su orgasmo grité, "CARE OMS, QUIERO ESTE PUEBLO ENTERO saber cómo coger el culo APRETADO DE DETRÁS" Naruto se rió entre dientes antes de darle unas últimas embestidas antes de vaciar por completo dentro de su culo.

Sacó la mano y la levantó, llevarla a la cama. Poner a bajar alineó su polla con su coño. Ni siquiera da tiempo para ella para preparar el empuje todo ello en su haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer. "Dios, que es como se obtiene más fuerte cada maldito día" Naruto gimió encima de ella.

Amika metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó el pequeño consolador púrpura que había comprado unos días antes. Ella gimió sintiéndose bombear Naruto su semen cola recubierta dentro y fuera de ella. Ella trajo el consolador de su culo todavía pegajosa y se bombea en haciéndola gemir. Naruto sonrió y le mordió el cuello, "Así que te gusta la doble penetración huh". Antes de que la chica pudiera responder a dos Narutos aparecido de la nada sonriendo.

El original se retiraron y dejar que el clon se acostó. Cogió Amika y la colocó en el clon y deslizó la polla clones en su vag. Amika gimió sobre el clon y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. El original de Naruto sonrió y se puso detrás de ella y le dijo: "¿Cómo es esto de doble penetración".

Amika gritó de placer cuando su polla entró en su puerta trasera.

Nunca se había sentido tan completo, con el clon empujando desde la parte inferior, mientras que Naruto jodido culo. Ella se estaba volviendo loco y abrió la boca para gritar y sintió que algo entrar en él. "Suck it", el segundo clon dijo mientras empezaba a empujar dentro y fuera de su boca. Amika tragó con avidez la polla realmente no pueda negarse.

Naruto y el primer clon bombea en ella en perfecta armonía, haciéndola gemir en la polla del segundo clon. "Oh, Dios", pensó Amika, "Me está volviendo loco. Me voy a morir".

Naruto y los clones sentía todo su cuerpo y jerk Naruto dijo, "Gonna cum eh. Adelante estaban todos que van a cum juntos". La lengua de Amika envuelto alrededor de la polla de clones al sentir su enfoque orgasmo. Todo el Naruto sintió que su cuerpo tenso y la observaba espasmo antes de bombear en sus agujeros al mismo tiempo y cuming.

* * *

Naruto estaba caminando a casa y ya estaba oscureciendo. "Mierda", dijo para sí: "Eso fue jodidamente increíble."

Después de poner el Amika se desmayó a dormir y la limpieza de su off que había ido a su casa para conseguir un poco de ojo cerrado bien merecido. Una vez que llegó a su apartamento notó que su puerta se abrió. No por temor a lo que él caminó y miró al intruso. No pudo encontrar nada, hasta que oyó un ruido en su habitación

Al abrir la puerta vio la espalda de una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo. Las mujeres se dieron la vuelta y sonrió seductoramente antes de caminar hacia él, "Hola Naruto-sama".


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto se quedó un largo tiempo antes de murmurar, "M-Mei. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella sonrió seductoramente y colocó las manos en las caderas grandes. "Bueno, yo hago salir mañana", dijo, "Yo sólo quería ver a mi fox favorita antes de viajar de vuelta a casa". Naruto tragó recordar la última vez que se había referido a él como "su fox favorito. "O-Oh" dijo Naruto recuperar su pensamiento, "Mei um Estoy muy contenta de que todavía piensa en mí de esa manera, pero no estoy seguro de que debemos hacer lo que estás pensando".

La sonrisa de Mei creció a medida que desató el lazo alrededor de su túnica, haciendo caer al suelo. Naruto se llevó la mano a la cara limpiando la sangre derramada de su nariz justo mirando a Mei. Hermosa era un eufemismo para describir total de cuerpo perfecto de Mei. "Dios" Naruto pensó admirando su cuerpo, "Todavía es tan perfecta como la última vez que lo vi".

Mei agarró su pecho gigante izquierda antes de decir: "Y usted dijo que no deberíamos hacer esto." Ella se acercó a Naruto lentamente dando tiempo al hombre para recordar sus pensamientos. Una vez que llegó a la rubia que ella empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo y dijo: "¿Sabes Naruto, no he tenido sexo desde que. Supongo que no podía encontrar a un hombre como tú."

Naruto estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo, pero estaba cerca de cuming acaba de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto negó con la cabeza y empujó Mei de su cuerpo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. "Le dije que no Mei" Naruto dijo con severidad recoger la bata y se la entregó a ella, "yo no puedo hacer esto ahora mismo, tengo otras prioridades más importantes".

La sonrisa de Mei cayó mientras miraba el reloj, "09:30. Hmm tengo que dormir un poco antes de enseñar a los mocosos eh". Naruto frunció el ceño: "No llamar a sus mocosos todos los buenos niños y la próxima generación de ninjas". Mei lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, "Oh, por favor Naruto-kun desde que he entrado en este pueblo, que ha habido un grifo guardado en usted viendo todo lo que haces. Soy consciente de este pequeño trato que tiene con su preciosa 'Miho' ".

La boca de Naruto estaba abierta, con el choque por escrito por toda la cara.

"Tengo que decir que me quedé impresionado con lo que volvió a las tablas en torno a Kina, y la forma en que jodido Amika hoy fue simplemente brillante" Mei continuó con las manos en las caderas. Naruto se quedó mirando la respiración cebada.

Mei caminó hacia él y sacó algo de metal de su bolsillo, "Pero ahora tenemos una situación. Usted no quiere que nadie sepa sobre esto y sólo quiero una noche de placer. Entonces, ¿cómo te parece si hacemos un trato."

"¿Qué mierda" Naruto pensó: "Incluso después de guardar los kami mundo todavía me jode más". Sintió Mei desabrochar sus pantalones y se ríen.

"Confía en mí foxy-kun" Mei dijo agarrando su herramienta a través de sus boxeadores, "Usted va a disfrutar esto tanto como yo, e incluso si no lo hace ..."

Naruto sintió que alguien agarra los brazos y tirar de ellos a sus espaldas antes de que las esposas puestas en él. Naruto volvió la cabeza para ver a otro Mei detrás de él sonriendo antes de desaparecer. Naruto luchaba por salir de los puños, incluso tratando de hacer chakra de viento cortarlas.

Sintiendo que todavía mantienen Naruto gritó, "¿Qué diablos pasa con estas malditas esposas". Mei se llevó la mano a la cara y se rió, "Oh esos son los puños especiales utilizados en Kiri para asegurarse de que los presos no pueden utilizar jutsus de escapar". Naruto suspiró y dejó de intentarlo ya que sabía de las cárceles de Konoha estas cosas eran imposibles.

La sonrisa de Mei surgió a la vida una vez más al ver que el hombre dio por vencido, "Good Naruto-kun, pero no dejan de resistir. Para eso se necesita la mayoría de la diversión de distancia". Empujó Naruto duro causándole caiga al suelo, dejándolo sentado en su culo. Mei sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir: "Vamos a empezar".

* * *

Hina se dirigió hacia el apartamento de Naruto con Asuka a su lado. Los dos se habían detenido por Amika para ver si quería venir, pero la chica se desmayó.

"Sí, él totalmente la salvó de quedar una paliza y luego me dijo que fuera a casa", dijo Hina terminar su historia. La sonrisa de Asuka se desvaneció y ella dijo: "Me gustaría que Naruto-sensei volvería. Clones no lo están haciendo por mí."

Hina sonrió nerviosamente antes de decir: "Sí, algo he querido hablar con usted acerca de algo". Asuka miró confundida antes de preguntar: "¿Qué?"

Hina explicó todo el asunto, ella y Amika tuvo con Naruto Hyuga fabricación del rojo de ira. "¿Qué carajo HINA" Asuka gritó a su amiga rubia, "¿Por qué no me lo dices".Hina escuchó un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Hey, no te preocupes Asuka. ¿Por qué te crees que me voy a llevar a la de Naruto" Hina dijo sonriendo, "No se preocupe usted puede ser parte de todo esto también."Asuka se calmó un poco en esto y dijo: "O-Ok".

No hablaron más hasta que llegamos a casa y Asuka de Naruto dijo: "Lo suyo otra persona en el apartamento de Naruto". Hina estaba a punto de preguntar quién sabía hasta que se dio cuenta de su Byakugan se activó. Habitual sonrisa de Hina desapareció y fue reemplazado por el ceño fruncido: "¿Puedes decirme quién es?"

Asuka vio un chakra rebotando encima de Naruto. "No, no puedo, pero quien quiera que sea tiene un montón de chakra", respondió Asuka desactivar su Byakugan. El ceño de Hina creció al oír la noticia. Ella saltó sobre el alféizar de la ventana y se asomó entre las cortinas finas, y fue recibido por un espectáculo devastador.

Algunas mujeres de pelo rojo estaba en la cima de Naruto moler sus caderas desnudas contra su gimiendo su nombre. Naruto se sentó debajo de ella con sus brazos detrás de su espalda gimiendo de placer cuando las mujeres lo controlan desde arriba. Hina observó un Naruto rompió algo detrás de su espalda y se llevó una mano al pecho bien desarrollado de la mujer haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Su otra mano que tenía un brazalete roto en fue directamente a su enorme culo y un dedo fue in

Hina había visto suficiente y saltó. Como el fin de sus pies tocaron el suelo que se echó a correr justo por Asuka hacia su casa. Asuka corrió detrás de su amiga ahora llorando pidiendo, "Amika lo viste?" Hina no le hizo caso y cuando llegó a su casa con fuerza cerró la puerta en la cara.

"Hina" Asuka gritó esperando que su amigo le abra la puerta y hablar de lo que le pasaba. Sintiendo que ella no iba a volver Asuka se fue a casa para hablar con ella más Hinata primo sobre el extraño muchacho Naruto.

* * *

Hina se paró frente a su espejo totalmente desnuda con su pequeña celebración de sus pechos todavía en desarrollo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al recordar lo que había visto. Aunque sabía que Naruto no era de ella aún le dolía verlo con otra mujer. Amika y su hermana eran diferentes historias desde que ellos, pero esta otra mujer de confianza.

Ella se esposó sus pechos y se preguntó, "¿Por qué no va a crecer" recordar jarras grandes de la pelirroja de rebote alto de la rubia hizo sentir muy consciente de sí ó su cuerpo poco a echar un vistazo a su culo. Sus manos dejaron sus pechos y agarró las mejillas. "Tal vez Naruto le gusta realmente grandes fondos también", dijo Hina para sí misma.

Hina odiaba admitirlo, pero la pelirroja había sido muy hermoso. "Hell mayoría de los hombres han llamado Hot" Hina pensó, "que tendría suerte si estaba ni la mitad tan bonita como ella cuando sea mayor". Una imagen de la rubia que estaba enamorado apareció en su mente.

Hina dejó de llorar y se limpió la cara, "cogiendo hormonas. Voy a asegurarme de que nadie tiene sexo con él de nuevo a menos que yo lo diga. Mañana que hijos de puta va a pagar".

* * *

Naruto despertó de su coma inducido por sexo a la mañana siguiente. Se dio cuenta de Mei no estaba allí y miró a la mesa de noche y vio una nota.

_Querido Naruto-kun,_

_Gracias por la maravillosa noche que. Debo volver a Kirigakure y retomar mis funciones como Mizukage. La próxima vez que estoy en la hoja me aseguraré de tener más tiempo para los dos de nosotros._

_Amor,_

_Su bebé rojo vivo._

Naruto establece la nota de abajo y empezado a punto de enseñar cuando se produjo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Poco a poco se acercó a la puerta y miró por la pequeña entera buscando. Se sorprendió al ver un Amika rubor, un preocupado mirando Asuka, y un muy molesto mirando Hina.

Abrió la puerta y dijo: "¿Qué están haciendo aquí". Hina ni siquiera contestó antes de caminar en seguida de Amika y Asuka. "H-Hey ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Naruto preguntó sorprendido las chicas acababan caminó pulg "Lo siento Naruto-kun", tanto Amika y Asuka dijo antes Hina lanzó una larga lista de Naruto.

Naruto escanea la lista y sus ojos se abrieron a todos los nombres de licor. Levantó la vista y preguntó: "¿Qué carajo es esto?" Hina sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: "Bueno, yo pensé que tendríamos un poco conseguir juntos esta noche. Estos son los suministros que quiero que salir a comprar, ah y Asuka son poco sabe de acuerdo". Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron aún más y dijo: "P-pero usted tiene la escuela", sólo para ser interrumpido por Hina, "Nosotros no vamos a la academia de los sábados que idiota".Naruto sintió la hostilidad en su voz y se preguntó qué había hecho ahora.

"P-pero una de las partes, ¿a dónde va a tener eso?" Naruto preguntó tratando de no molestar a la joven rubia. Amika decidió intervenir y dijo: "En realidad estábamos pensando ..." Hina interrumpió la niña, "que estaban teniendo su culo". Naruto miró a las chicas. Amika y Asuka tuvieron la decencia de darle la espalda, pero Hina miraban directamente a él lo desafió.

"No me importa una fiesta, pero las chicas de tu edad no debe beber" Naruto dijo mirando a las chicas ", puede seriamente impedirá su crecimiento." Los ojos de Hina parecían endurecerse en este antes de que ella gritó, "FINA Supongo que quieres CONSEJO CIVIALIAN SABER HUH".

Naruto ya tenía la lista y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a comprar alcohol para los estudiantes de la academia de edad. Amika miró a su amiga y le preguntó: "¿Qué pasa Hina-chan, ¿por qué eres tan refieres a Naruto-kun?" Asuka pronto se unió en "Sí Hina ¿por qué estás actuando tan extraño."

Hina miró a su amiga con tristeza ante su mirada volvió: "No te preocupes por eso mierda".

Naruto había traído suficiente licor para conseguir por lo menos doscientas personas bebido como se le dijo. "Gracias a Dios que soy rico de lo contrario mi billetera hubiera tenido un gran éxito", dijo Naruto poniendo el licor dentro de su sótano y la colocación de un sello en las paredes para mantener todo en la cámara frigorífica. Había terminado de empacar todo el alcohol cuando ella sintió una presencia detrás de él y fue eliminado.

Naruto se despertó con una ligera ace cabeza y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en su sótano. Entonces se dio cuenta casi la mitad de la bebida se había ido. Naruto estaba a punto de entrar en acción al oír música procedente de escaleras arriba. Lentamente se acercó y la abrió para ser recibidos por un espectáculo sorprendente

Cientos de personas civiles y los shinobi por igual estaban bailando con sake y otros licores en la mano. Vio Amika, Hina Asuka y hablando con algunas chicas de la clase y frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

Hina, Amika y Asuka estaban junto a Aya hablando y riendo con la gente a su alrededor. "En serio", preguntó Aya, "Naruto-sensei dijo que usted puede usar su lugar en cualquier momento que desee?" Hina asintió y estaba a punto de morirse antes de que ella sintió que alguien mirando detrás de ella. "N-Naruto" tartamudeó el temor de ver el rubio había finalmente despertar.

Naruto sonrió, "Ah, Hina tan contenta de verte. Así que dime por qué me has noqueado eh". Hina tartamudeó nuevo tratando de pensar en una mentira, "I-fue un un accidente." La sonrisa de Naruto creció mirando por encima de las otras chicas y detener a la pelirroja, "Ah Aya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que he visto".

Enfrentan las niñas volvieron del mismo color que su pelo mirando al hombre que había hecho estallar su cereza antes de desmayarse. Naruto rió y agarró una cerveza de una persona al azar que comenzaron a protestar antes de ver que era Naruto.

"Bueno divertirse ustedes tres" dijo Naruto caminar fuera, pero no antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Hina, "sé que lo haré." Hina vio alejarse antes de recoger a Aya y diciendo: "¿Qué carajo significa eso".

Naruto se paró junto a Kiba que se reía y dijo: "El hombre Naruto no sabía que sabía cómo divertirse". Propia sonrisa de Naruto creció y anunció: "Perra, por favor, un partido no es un partido a menos que Naruto no". Kiba soltó una carcajada y dijo: "El hombre que tienes que dejar de entrenar todos los días y empezar a salir de nuevo."Naruto sólo pudo asentir mientras sentía el licor desactivar a través de su cuerpo.

"Naruto-kun" dijo una voz de mujer desde atrás haciendo Naruto se volvió.

Ahora Naruto había perdido a su enamorado de Sakura después de haber perdido su virginidad, pero tenía que admitir que todavía se veía muy bien. Había una vez la dejó crecer el pelo dándole un aspecto muy sexy. Su pecho había crecido mucho en los últimos años y casi rivalizó Tsunades. Tenía unos seis centímetros más bajo que Naruto, pero casi todo el mundo en estos días eran.

"Sakura" Naruto dijo dando su antiguo compañero de equipo un abrazo, "¿Cómo has estado?" La muchacha se sonrojó al ver a su amiga tan mayor, "He estado muy bien, ¿qué hay de ti mismo". Naruto sonrió antes de decir: "Bueno, en realidad estoy enseñando en la academia en este momento".

Este Sakura hizo levantar una ceja, "¿En serio lo de clase es el héroe de la enseñanza hoja eh?" Naruto sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, yo estaba enseñando Kunoichi Sex-Ed, pero dejé y ahora estoy enseñando Nin-Jutsu".

Sakura había dejado completamente escucha y pregunta, "Sex Ed-, p-pero nos hicieron hacer tal, esas cosas terribles". Naruto asintió con la cabeza: "Yo sé que es exactamente por qué lo dejé". Sakura sonrió antes golpeando sus costillas, "Bueno, al menos, que no resultan ser un pervertido", que luego miró a Lee que estaba tratando de golpear a dos niñas, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

Hina observaba desde lejos, como Naruto habló con algunos puta rosa pelo beber varias cervezas. Ella estaba tan enojado el vaso en la mano agrietada enviar fragmentos por todas partes. Amika frunció el ceño y preguntó: "Hina-chan por favor, cálmate, es un look de fiesta en la que todos tengan un buen rato". Hina realmente sabía todo el mundo estaba pasando de maravilla, pero ella, el infierno Asuka siquiera había llegado lo suficientemente borracho para seguir algunos genin en un dormitorio.

Asuka miró con disgusto al chico frente a ella. Ella no esperaba que tuviera un pene Naruto, pero cuatro pulgadas. CUATRO PULGADAS. Dejó que uno se deslizó y se prepararon para el placer, pero casi muere de la risa a lo que el chico había hecho. Lo único que había hecho era agarró su miembro y él habían empezado sin control cuming. Cayó en la cama agotado y débil. Asuka puso la camisa de nuevo pisando fuerte fuera de la habitación, "Naruto nunca había hecho esto antes".

Hina vio Naruto crece más enojado que los segundos pegados. A medida que la conversación continuó Naruto había comenzado a tientas y haciendo con ella. La chica de pelo rosa se había hecho ninguna acción para detener la rubia mientras se reía y lo empujó contra él. Hina había oído las niñas antes comentan ser feliz Naruto no era un pervertido y pensó: "Hmm realmente".

"Amika", dijo para llamar la atención de la chica de piel de caramelo, "Vuelvo en un segundo bien". Amika asintió con la cabeza y miró a su amiga corriendo por la casa y en la oscuridad.

Naruto sonrió mientras Sakura le condujo hacia su habitación. Había continuó hablando con ella y ella había sugerido que vayan a su habitación para una conversación más "privado". Al llegar a su cuarto Sakura cerró la puerta y lo empujó sobre la cama antes de sonreír, "¿Dónde estábamos Naruto-kun".

La respuesta de Naruto se vio interrumpida cuando Sakura saltó sobre él y empujó sus labios de color rosa contra el suyo. Naruto gimió y pensó: "¿Por qué diablos se me ocurrió dejar de gustarle a ella?" Sakura empujó la camisa con la sensación de su rock duro abs y murmuró, "delicioso". Ella bajó y lamió sus pectorales y chupando su mordisco en el fondo. Naruto sonrió mirando a su viejo tiempo crush tiempo lamer sus abdominales antes de chupar el ombligo.

Sakura mordió su botón de los pantalones y casi rompió aparte haciendo Naruto obtener más debajo de ella. "Eres tan jodidamente sexy Sakura" Naruto dijo sentir sus pantalones deslizándose por sus piernas. Sakura habría respondido, pero ella ya estaba chupando el pene de Naruto a través de sus calzoncillos finos que hacen gritar de placer.

Ella rápidamente se bajó los calzoncillos y su pene grande golpeó el lado izquierdo de la mejilla haciéndola sonreír mientras se frotaba contra su cara. Ella le sonrió a la rubia y le dio un profundo pizca de la llave en sus manos. "Me encanta una gran polla mal", dijo sorprendente Naruto.

Poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo mientras que chupar los testículos de tamaño más que causan Naruto a gemir. Ella llevó sus labios deliciosos a la cabeza de su pene y lo besó por lo que todo tic cuerpo de Naruto. Ella tomó la cabeza en la boca de un arremolinaba lentamente su lengua alrededor de él mientras sus ojos miraron a Naruto."Dios maldita Sakura" Naruto dijo disfrutando del placer: "¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería tan bueno que sopla".

Sakura tomó más de su longitud en la boca causando Naruto a tambalearse un poco hacia delante. Mantuvo que chasquea su lengua contra su pene muy sensible.

"FUUUCKKKKKK" Naruto gimió sintiéndose casi a su límite. Sakura había tomado toda su polla en su boca pequeña y húmeda y se tarareaba por lo que las vibraciones lo más rápido cum harían. Llevó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza y comenzó a empujar en la boca calzar ella.

Naruto gimió cuando él lanzó una carga enorme en la garganta de Sakura, quien tomó con avidez todo esto sin protestar. Después de unos cincuenta segundos de non-stop cuming Naruto apartó permitiendo Sakura para obtener un respiro muy necesario de aire.

"Lo siento" dijo Naruto, "me dejé llevar un poco".

Sakura sonrió y dijo: "No, me ha gustado mucho", entonces ella se inclinó sobre la cama y dijo: "Por favor, estafar a mi ropa y dominar mi coño rosa apretado".

Esas palabras llevaron Naruto salvaje como inmediatamente rasgó un agujero en sus pantalones y lamió su coño a través de sus bragas. El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció con placer mientras la rubia se comió el coño.

Naruto agarró su culo bien formado e hizo otro conjunto en su culo es. Nunca había intentado esto, pero no tenía miedo porque sabía Sakura le gustaría.

Él hizo un pequeño corte en su ropa interior y se fue la lengua en la pequeña puerta trasera. Sakura gimió sintiendo las rubias lengua sumergirse en su recto.

"NARUTO" Sakura gritó de placer, "I Need You Now, palo que POLLA GRANDE DENTRO mi culo".

Naruto ya estaba detrás de ella haciendo cola el pene con su agujero marrón. Abrió lentamente en la toma de Sakura broche de presión con la cabeza hacia él con la lengua fuera de su cabeza, "seguir adelante PLEASE".

"Maldita sea" Naruto rió, "¿De verdad convertiste en un monstruo no ya". Él llevó toda su larga polla en su ano y en realidad tenía que acostumbrarse a la sensación.

"Ella tiene el culo más apretado que he jodido" Naruto pensó tirando lentamente y golpear de nuevo pulg Él comenzó a moverse más rápido no es realmente el cuidado, él sólo tenía que acabar.

"Yeah Baby" Sakura gimió bajo su forma de empujar, "I LOVE IT RUFF". Esta Naruto sólo animado como él golpeó su culo duro que ganan un grito fuerte de Sakura. Sabía que estaba borracho y no era así como había generalmente mierda, pero ahora se sentía tan bien.

Sakura arqueó la espalda y gritó, "¡SÍ seguirá follando mi agujero de mierda, voy a eyacular. AGHHHHHHH". Ella gritó demasiado fuerte para la comodidad de Naruto, sobre todo porque había cientos de personas en la fiesta al aire libre. A pesar de que no podía encontrar en sí mismo para dar una mierda, así que siguió empujando.

Sakura se retorció debajo de él aullando y gimiendo como Naruto le dio la vuelta y se zambulló en el coño. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

"Dios Sakura, sus coños con más fuerza que tu culo" Naruto gritó mientras empuja hacia adelante. Sakura jadeaba como un perro como su coño fue destrozado para que el grosor de Naruto en su interior. Se incorporó y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y gritó de puro éxtasis.

Naruto sintió venir su final y decidió salir con una explosión de ebriedad. Hizo un sello colgar y un cigarrillo encendido que ya apareció en sus manos.

Shikamaru se sentó afuera del partido de Naruto preguntando, "¿Dónde diablos se fue mi cigarrillo?"

Naruto mientras fumando su cigarrillo continuó golpeando en apretado coño rosa de Sakura mientras se rascaba la espalda con sus largas uñas.

Naruto sintió una vez más apretar arriba y sonríe mientras sopla el humo, "Now". Le dio un gran impulso a la causa Sakura golpeó a otro orgasmo. La sintió endurecer y se sintió a golpe.

Rápidamente sacó y agarró su miembro espasmos, y comenzó a atizar a sí mismo con tan firme de agarre como pudo. Sakura quien seguía corriéndose estaba en posición perfecta con su cuerpo se arqueó.

Naruto dio una calada al cigarrillo y de inmediato comenzó a correrse. Vio como el primer tiro que se fue por completo en la vagina expuesta de Sakura. Fue el tiro más importante que jamás había hecho.

Tiró de asegurarse de que todo su esperma aterrizó en buen cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando por fin había dejado de correrse cayó de rodillas temblorosas y gimió. Al parecer, mientras estaba corriendo Sakura se había desmayado y ahora yacía en un charco de semen de Naruto.

Naruto dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y sonrió antes de levantarse y lavarse un mechón de pelo de la cara, "Gosh maldita Sakura, eres una mierda salvaje". Con mucho cuidado la recogió y la llevó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida limpieza de los dos fuera. Naruto no se percató de su armario de puertas abiertas y Hina se fue con una grabadora de video.

El rostro de Hina estaba rojo de tanto la lujuria y la ira, "Que hijo de puta, vamos a ver cómo le gusta que todo el mundo vea esto".

Sakura había despertado en la ducha con Naruto chupar suavemente su cuarteto, que volvió con una mamada increíble. Habían cogido en su conjunto tres veces antes de que Naruto se había salido de la ducha. Sakura tenía un pequeño problema ya que en el momento en que no podía caminar.

Naruto la cogió en brazos y la puso en la cama ahora fresca ya que tenía un clon limpio mientras estaba en la ducha con Sakura. Él puso a su lado y ella inmediatamente envoltorio su cuerpo contra su limo.

Él trajo su cuerpo cerca de él y dijo: "Usted sabe que yo solía soñar con esto todas las noches". Sakura se frotó la cabeza contra su cuello y dijo: "Todavía no".

Naruto se sorprendió y sintió que se duerma encima de él. Tenía miedo de admitirlo, pero esa respuesta había tocado genéricamente su corazón. Él puso una manta suave sobre los dos y la abrazó mientras él sintió caer dormido.

Hina estaba muy contento con ella. Había enviado correctamente copias de la cinta a casi todos los residentes en Konoha, excepto Amika, Asuka, Naruto, la perra rosa, y ella misma. Era ya eso de las tres y media de la noche y vio que la fiesta había terminado y todo el mundo se había vuelto a casa.

Poco a poco se coló en la casa de Naruto y por sus escaleras. "Maldita sea", pensó, "Naruto mejor no ser tomado toda su cama. Tengo que dormir un poco." Ella abrió la puerta, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. Ella lentamente se desnudó y se metió encima de Naruto. Sintió su cuerpo duro debajo de ella y ella sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo.

Luego notó otro cuerpo en la cama y rápidamente saltó con gracia sólo un ninja tendría. No podía ver mucho, pero ella vio un poco de pelo de color rosa y supo de inmediato quién era. Ella sintió que las lágrimas calientes vuelven a su rostro cuando se volvió y agarró sus ropas antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y miró a la rubia y luego cerró la puerta.

Hina se volvió a su casa, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos. Ella comenzó a correr en una dirección aleatoria, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

Amika se despertó con un dolor de cabeza con el sonido de golpes desde su ventana. Su entrenamiento ninja haciendo su paranoica hizo sacar un kunai y lentamente camina hacia la ventana. Al mirar por la ventana que se sorprendió al ver Hina fuera llorando.

Rápidamente abrió la ventana y preguntó: "Hina lo que estás haciendo en este momento?" Hina mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras se abordó Amika al suelo. "Hina ¿qué estás haciendo" Amika pidió un poco de miedo. Ella estaba a punto de empujar a la chica de ella cuando sintió temblar y la oyó llorar en su pecho.

"H-él es w-ésimo otra g-irl" Hina finalmente respondió entre lágrimas, mientras seguía llorando en el pecho chicas. Amika inmediatamente supo que la chica estaba hablando y le frotó la espalda con comodidad.

"Shhhhh calmarse Hina, todo va a estar bien", dijo Amika tratando de consolar a su amiga. Hina respaldado lo suficiente para Amika podía ver su rostro.

"P-pero" Hina comenzó y miró a la pared, "I th-Creo que lov ..."

"Yo también" dijo Amika sorprendente que la otra chica, "Él nos ama demasiado, o al menos yo creo que sí". Al oír esas palabras pareció calmarse Hina un poco, pero rápidamente pasa a ser una mirada triste. "Qué" Amika dijo preguntándose lo que ahora era preocupante Hina?

"Algo que hice algo malo, como muy mal", dijo Hina haciendo su amiga sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Hina" Amika dijo levantándose: "Todo lo que hizo Naruto te perdonará. Ahora vamos vamos a dormir un poco, se puede dormir en mi cama esta noche".

Hina repente se levantó y empujó a la niña en la cama antes de estafar a su propia camisa negro que muestra sus activos. "Sueño Joder, vamos a pasar un buen rato", dijo Hina saltar sobre de su amiga.

Fumiko escuchó los gemidos procedentes de la habitación de su hija y pensó: "¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se despertó con fuertes golpes en la mañana, nunca es una buena señal. Miró el reloj a su izquierda y dijo: "Es sólo 7:15". Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió otro cuerpo sobre el suyo.

"Sakura" Naruto pensó mirando a la mujer recordando la noche anterior. Una vez más un fuerte golpe se escuchó y cuidadosamente salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura. En silencio, pero rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

No hubo respuesta por lo que parecía tirar todo mirar y vio a nadie. "¿Qué mierda" Naruto dijo en voz alta, abriendo la puerta, mal movimiento. Naruto fue inmediatamente fue empujado al suelo por tres Anbu. Una vez más, en la misma semana encontró sus brazos esposados a la espalda.

Levantó la vista para ver a las mujeres de pelo de color púrpura de pie sobre él. "Yugao, ¿cuál es el significado de este" Naruto gritó el capitán Anbu. La mujer suspiró y dijo: "Naruto-san lo siento, pero el Hokage ha ordenado que se dirigirá a ella en este momento". Naruto fue izada por los tres hombres y luego empujó a caminar con ellos.

"Espera, que estoy en mis boxers y yo ni siquiera he afeitado no puedo, al menos, estar listo" Naruto no rogó a querer salir a la calle en su condición actual. Yugao miró a Naruto y luego el otro anbu, "se despide a ustedes tres, puedo manejarlo". Los tres asintieron antes de desaparecer en las hojas.

"Hey esos cabrones mejor volver aquí y limpiar los caramba maldita lea ..." diatriba de Naruto se vio interrumpida cuando Yugao empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su máscara de alguna manera se había desprendido Naruto mostrando su hermoso rostro. Ella agarró la cara y tiró de él hacia ella, que se retractó de Naruto.

Yugao frunció el ceño y dijo: "Oh, pensé que iba a encontrar esto más agradable." Naruto al ver que había herido los sentimientos de la mujer dijo: "No, no es que es sólo que me gusta tener una mujer cuando le doy un beso". Naruto pensó que estaba fuera de la clara cuando sintió el puño cayó de las manos. Yugao envainó su espada y cerró los ojos inclinados hacia Naruto expectante.

"Umm, Yugao" Naruto dijo preguntándose por qué la niña tenía el repentino interés en él, "¿Por qué estás actuando así. No tenía idea de que fueras tan umm, femenino".Yugao abrió los ojos y empezó a sonrojarse, "Bueno, es sólo en la cinta y no se han establecido desde Hayate, y parece como una pareja adecuada. Eso y lo que vi en la cinta es algo que realmente me interesaría" .

"Eh cinta" Naruto preguntó claramente confundido, "¿Qué cinta". El rubor de Yugao profundizó cuando dijo: "El que envía a todo el mundo ayer por la noche" se inclinó un poco hacia delante como si estuviera diciendo la rubia alta un secreto, "La cinta de sexo".

En esas palabras los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, "cinta S-Sex, ¿qué coño estás hablando". Yugao podría decir que la rubia estaba confundido con honestidad, y no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sacó una cinta negro de su bolsa kunai y se dirigió a su casa. "H-Hey ¿qué estás haciendo" Naruto dijo después a la mujer mientras ella lo llevó a su sala de estar.

Se detuvo en la televisión y empujó la película y luego se sentó en el sofá haciendo un gesto para que se uniera a ella. Se sentó y se dio cuenta Yugao scoot más cerca de él. Naruto suspiró y pensó: " _Hombre, si Jiraiya pudiera verme ahora, todas estas mujeres viene a mí. Había escribir un infierno de un libro "._

Naruto vio como el televisor encendido para mostrar una habitación. La habitación era de tamaño promedio, con las paredes pintadas de azul, dos ventanas y una puerta que conduce a lo que él cree que es un cuarto de baño. La habitación no tenía mucho dentro de una cama, un armario de tamaño mediano, y un escritorio con pergaminos esparcidos por todas partes. "Espera un segundo" Naruto dijo en voz alta mientras Yugao acercó a él y cerró casi en su regazo.

Naruto miró la habitación a fondo y luego dijo dejó confundido, "Esa es mi habitación, pero ho ..." fue interrumpido cuando Yugao dijo: "Shhhhh esta es la parte buena".Naruto vio como dos figuras caminaban en una clara femenina y la otra claramente masculina. Las mujeres se agarraron al hombre y lo empujó sobre la cama dando Naruto una buena mirada a lo que era la gente.

Naruto se disparó y agarró la cinta antes de tirar en el suelo y rompiéndola en mil pedazos. "¿Dónde diablos has sacado esto" Naruto preguntó instinto asesino se escapa de su cuerpo. Yugao miró a la rubia y le dijo: "El paquete dice de un Naruto Uzumaki, así que pensé que me estaba invitando umm, bueno". Naruto la miró antes de darse cuenta por qué la chica había llegado en realidad, "Escucha Yugao, me caes bien y todo, pero yo no envié a esto."

La chica frunció el ceño de nuevo y dijo: "¿Así que no desean tener interacciones sexuales conmigo. Hmm dime qué no me encuentras atractiva?" Naruto se sonrojó y se sentó a su lado, "No, no en absoluto. Si acaso usted es uno de los más atractivos kunoichi que he visto". En ese ceño de Yugao profundizó: "Entonces, ¿por qué te niegas mis ofrendas. Puedo prometer que se sentirá un gran placer".

Naruto se sonrojó y volvió a esconder su erección mostrando claramente, "W-Wow umm Yugao, estoy muy honrado ..." sus palabras cuando interrumpido cuando una pequeña mano agarró su polla a través de sus boxeadores.

"Wohh" Naruto gritó saltando del sofá mirando a la mujer, "Lo siento Yugao esto simplemente no es un buen momento. Si lo que dijo es verdad y todo el mundo tiene una copia de esta cinta, entonces estoy seguro de que ' m en problemas ". Naruto vio una mirada suplicante en sus ojos cuando ella se levantó y lo tiró al suelo.

"Por favor, Naruto-san, no he sentido el toque de un hombre en el año Juro Yo-yo hacer nada solo, sólo me hacen sentir como una mujer." Yugao alegado cayendo de rodillas. " _¿Qué mierda_ "Naruto pensó mirarla," _Esta puta es puta nueces_ ".

"P-pero Tsunade quiere ver a recordar de inmediato" dijo Naruto tratando de entrar a la chica de su sexo locura privada. "Le mentí, yo sólo le dije a mi pelotón para que te ayudaría a detener", dijo Yugao arrastrándose más cerca de él. Naruto suspiró y luego dijo: "Bueno, no podemos usar mi dormitorio, y yo um tener un invitado en este momento".

"Vamos a usar la mía" Yugao dijo: "¿Aceptas?" Naruto miró a la mujer y luego a la puerta de su dormitorio, "Seguro que vamos a ir". Yugao agarró el bulto en sus boxers antes Shunshining acabar con Naruto.

Los dos fueron llevados a una pequeña habitación, que Naruto supuso que era de Yugao. No tenía mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente en el cierre del pene. "Hmm" Naruto gimió mirando Yugao le hace una mamada, "Damn tienes que trabajar rápido".

Yugao no le hizo caso y siguió chupando. Ella se llevó una mano y en broma comenzó a frotar sus bolas en su palma. "Dios maldito, eres muy bueno en esto" Naruto gimió poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

"Le gusta chupar la polla qué no" Naruto dijo ganarse la respuesta ahogada que no podía entender. Yugao había conseguido 6 pulgadas en la boca, pero sentía que el resto era demasiado, por lo que rápidamente se balanceaba la cabeza tratando de hacer que su garganta se expanda. Naruto se pasó los dedos por el cabello y poco a poco comenzó a empujar con facilidad en su boca mientras ella se balanceaba.

Ella se apartó y miró a Naruto mientras lo acariciaba. Naruto miró a su saliva y la cara empapada de líquido preseminal. "Naruto-san por favor, te lo ruego, por favor dame libero" Yugao dijo poniéndose de pie y bajándose los pantalones de seda. Ella se sonrojaba y babeando anticipar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Naruto la empujó sobre la cama y se arrastró encima de ella, dándole un beso húmedo. Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo deteniéndose en su pecho. Miró a su camisa y dijo: "Ahora bien, esto no va a hacer" antes de rasgar su camisa en jirones. Su pecho blanco suave le miró a la cara y se echó a reír. Él agarró su teta izquierda y dijo: "Wow Yugao usted tiene por lo menos de C, pensé que no sería tan equipado".

Ella no respondió como ella era demasiado ocupados disfrutando de la sensación de un hombre encima de ella otra vez. Podía sentir su polla dura contra su pierna y gimió como él empezó a chupar su pezón izquierdo. Él la empujó tanto pecho y tomó sus dos mordiscos en la boca y se echó a reír cuando la oyó gritar.

"Dios Yugao, me encanta su gran pecho. Son tan suaves, un poco como marshmallows" Naruto dijo mirando a la chica sinuosamente. Se agarró el pecho derecho con fuerza y empezó a apretar causando Yugao a gritar de placer.

Aún sosteniendo su pecho Naruto continuó su viaje hacia abajo, deteniéndose en sus bragas. Yugao levantó la cabeza y vio que el rubio acarició su coño, haciéndola levantó la mano libre y produjo un kunai de la nada, con lo que rápidamente se tala un pequeño agujero en su ropa interior.

Extendió el agujero y miró sus labios brillantes y dejar que la lengua caiga de la boca, "Wow Yugao, pensé que teñido el pelo." Yugao apoyó la cabeza hacia abajo y escuchó la risa rubio nuevo. "Por favor, sólo date prisa", dijo no poder soportar su lujuria reprimida por más tiempo.

Naruto se acercó y Yugao podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su piel desnuda. Naruto sonrió antes de zambullirse su lengua en sus pliegues. Yugao se llevó las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza y dejó escapar un gemido cuando su lengua se movió dentro y fuera de ella. "Los gustos afrutado un poco" dijo Naruto tomó su rostro por un segundo antes de volver sumergirse pulg

El cuerpo de Yugao sacudió la rubia ha continuado asalto hola en su coño. "H-¿Cómo estás hoy-que s-lo go-DO a thi-ssss" Yugao preguntó arrastrando la última parte un poco. Naruto levantó limpiándose la boca, "Oh usted sabe, sólo un montón de práctica" que inserta dos dedos y comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera. Los labios de Yugao lo encontraron puré contra Naruto mientras seguía con los dedos mientras frotando su clítoris.

Él sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar más debajo de él y le preguntó: "¿Eh estás acabando ya? Maldición debe ser bastante bueno." "Si, si usted es el mejor SO apenas déjeme por favor CUM" Yugao pidió hacer la sonrisa rubia. Él agarró su pecho una vez más y comenzó a chasquear su pezón mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

Yugao gritó en éxtasis puro como el rubio puso su cara de nuevo y sintió su pelo facial cosquillas haciéndola envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza. Naruto tomó todo el semen de la mujer que era la más que jamás había visto un comunicado de la muchacha en un escenario. Se sentaron en esta posición durante al menos tres minutos mientras Yugao gritó de placer y Naruto tragó él deliciosos jugos.

Cuando Naruto finalmente se levantó a su vez más se limpió la boca y dijo: "Tengo que decir que está bastante bien". Naruto vio como la mujer resopló tratando de recuperar el aliento. "T-eso se sentía increíble", dijo Yugao con los ojos cerrados que baja de su orgasmo. Naruto le dio una sonrisa astuta y dijo: "Sí, me han dicho que soy bastante bueno en lo que hago".

Yugao también sonrió llevándose las manos a la vagina y la difusión de sus labios abiertos para Naruto para ver todo el camino en el interior: "Si eres tan bueno, entonces usted tendría ningún problema me satisface más".

Naruto lo tomó como un reto y sonrió cuando de repente apareció sobre Yugao nuevo. Él abrió las piernas más y alineó su pene con su agujero. Poco a poco, empujó a su causa Yugao echar la cabeza hacia atrás. "Es demasiado grande que no cabe", dijo Yugao por el dolor de tener la vagina desgarrada. "No tiene sentido", dijo Naruto, "Yo sólo tengo que pulsar en el más duro.

Naruto agarró sus caderas y se estrelló contra su pelvis contra la de ella causando Yugao gritar de dolor y placer. Naruto se echó a reír a la chica antes de bombear lentamente, "¿Qué Yugao, pensé que podía manejar esto. ¿Qué soy demasiado hombre para que usted resuelva". Naruto miró hacia abajo para ver los labios chupar la polla en su profundidad y sonrió. "P-por favor p-pull out" Yugao rogó que ella gimió.

Sintiendo su lado animal que sale Naruto dijo: "¿Nos es sólo el principio. No sé si mucha gente sabe esto, pero me producen alrededor de cinco veces la cantidad promedio de semen, supongo que podría agradecer Kurama" . Yugao nuevamente lloró mientras sacaba todo el camino sólo para golpear aún más difícil volver a entrar "Dime" Naruto comenzó: "¿Quién era más grande, yo o Hayate?" Yugao ojo se abrió de golpe y ver como el hombre encima de ella sin descanso inmerso en ella.

"Bueno," dijo Naruto espera de la respuesta: "Y quiero la verdad, de lo contrario voy a saco". Yugao gritó, "MANERA NO DE NARUTO-SAN grande y mejor. HAYATE PODRÍA NUNCA ME POR FAVOR COMO USTED PUEDE POR FAVOR NO TIRAR. Moriré Si tira hacia fuera". Naruto sonrió a la niña y sus ojos comenzó a cambiar de color.

Desde que se había fusionado con el Kyuubi a veces tenía animalista impulsos que controla normalmente. Su ojo azul rojizo ahora, dijo, "Realmente eres un puta patética. Despiértame sólo para que pueda bajar. No eres más que un tonto cum para mí, ¿me entiendes".

Yugao yacía bajo su mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera a velocidades inhumanas. Se inclinó y dijo: "Abre la boca" a lo que ella obedeció. Metió su lengua en su boca y comenzó girando en contra suya. Yugao se sentó bajo el hombre gemía y tomando su polla mientras se frotaba sus tetas y se fuera con ella.

Los ojos de Yugao se abrieron y ella gritó: "DIOS SI voy a eyacular". Naruto sonrió y sacó por completo, por lo que Yugao ruego, "¿Qué estás haciendo, iba a acabar. Por favor, pegue de nuevo". Naruto sonrió y le dio la vuelta antes de decir: "Usted es tan coño muy apretado, pero me pregunto." Él llena su pene todavía goteando hasta su culo y luego continuó: "¿Cómo se siente el agujero".

Yugao cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y me dijo: "No, no puedo hacerlo allí, th-ese lugar está sucio". Naruto simplemente sonrió antes de empujar y diciendo, "no tiene sentido". Yugao dejó escapar un grito terriblemente ruidoso y arañó las sábanas de su cama. "Oh sí que se siente mucho mejor, yo no creo que nada sería más fuerte que eres vagina, pero tu culo está en un nivel totalmente diferente Dime,. ¿Es tu primera vez haciendo anal?"

Yugao asintió con la cabeza por el dolor haciendo sonrisa Naruto, "No me extraña que estés tan apretado. Dios sí me encanta arruinar los asnos niñas". Naruto agarró sus nalgas y empujar juntos haciendo su agujero aún más. "I-Voy a CUM" Yugao una vez más gritó la rubia golpeó su puerta trasera. Naruto una vez más comenzó a empujar a velocidades inhumanas y gritó: "¡Oh, yo voy a eyacular demasiado. Voy a llenar sus recipientes con mi semen caliente. ¿Cómo le gustaría eso?"

Yugao arqueó su cuerpo y Naruto estallan en su lo que la hizo gritar y corridas en su ropa de cama. Mientras correrse Naruto seguía bombeando, gruñendo y gruñendo asustar Yugao en el proceso. Yugao conjetura e tenía razón en producir tanto esperma, porque al cabo de cinco minutos, el rubio seguía llenando su culo con un montón de esperma.

Naruto sacó y miró hacia el suelo y parte inferior del cuerpo de Yugao. "Mierda" dijo Naruto mirando el charco de semen y semen corriendo por las piernas de Yugao. Miró a Yugao sólo para ver su temblor y aturdido. Él agarró su miembro sigue siendo difícil y dijo: "Yugao ¿estás listo para otra ronda?"

La muchacha alzó a sí misma con terror escrita por toda su cara le preguntó: "Y-no se puede hablar en serio". Naruto sonrió y de pronto una docena de Narutos me vino a la existencia, todos ellos con fuerza y sonriente. Yugao miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que no eran azules. Ella estaba a punto de realizar las señales con las manos a la luz solar de distancia, pero sus brazos se agarró y tiró lejos el uno del otro. Sintió que se puso en un clon y él entró en su aún sigue dolorido culo.

"No, por favor deje de" rogó que los Narutos rieron y se puso en posición.

Yugao encontró su culo relleno por un clon, su coño se la follan más o menos por encima de la original. Un gallo estaba en ambas manos, como se vio obligada a alimentar ellos, una polla estaba inquieto empujó por su garganta y ella se ahogó en él. Finalmente el resto de los clones se situó en torno a su masturbándose la polla gimiendo y diciendo cosas sexuales con ella.

El original estaba riendo mientras tomaba labios de su coño y las extendió hasta donde él puso su polla más lejos en su arrancada húmedo. "Sabes", dijo, "Estas son un poco clones especiales. Tan pronto como me corro" se inclinó " Llamamos cum ". Los ojos de Yugao se abrieron ante sus palabras y Naruto asintió riendo: "Eso es correcto ibas a meter te llena de esperma. Todo lo que ves es blanca como soplamos sobre ti".

Yugao hubiera gritado desde el orgasmo que estaba teniendo, pero el pene en su garganta hizo que fuera una hazaña difícil. Ella acarició y chupó mientras observaba el Naruto original, cerrar los ojos rojos y el gemido. Luego vio como el resto de los Narutos hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron como Naruto abrió sus ojos y se veía como un zorro en la caza.

Naruto dejó que su lengua colgando de su boca y luego se bombea en una vez más antes de soplar dentro de ella. Sintió que empezaba correrse y parecía que el resto de los Narutos que todo empezó a soplar.

Todos los Narutos gimieron al unísono y en libertad. El pie Naruto alrededor de cada tiro se convierte en el rostro, los ojos con pintura blanca. El original y la copia en el culo ambos lanzados copas en su lo que la hizo soltar una vez más dolorosamente. Se ahogó como todo el semen corrió por su garganta.

"Wow", uno Naruto dijo: "Mira el estómago, es ampliado de tomar todo nuestro vienen". Naruto la miró y dijo: "Ustedes pueden disipar ahora" hacer todos los clones desaparecen en una nube de humo. Él la miró y vio que se había desmayado. Luego miró a la habitación y vio a todos sus descendientes.

"Hmm, ella no va a ser feliz cuando se despierta" Estaba a punto de salir, cuando se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Oh, sí Yugao, si puedes oírme. Próxima vez que quiera algo de liberación sólo vienen a buscarme".

Con eso Naruto desapareció en la luz de oro sonriendo.

* * *

Hina se había despertado y de inmediato miró el reloj, " _12:40, maldita dormí en "_ pensó. Poco a poco se apartó de la cama de Amika y suspiró.

"Me pregunto si Naruto se ha enterado todavía." Pidió se sorprendió cuando escuchó otra voz femenina pregunta, "nos enteramos de qué?" Se volvió hacia su amigo y sonrió, "Oh hey Amika, nada realmente".

Amika Hina miró y le preguntó: "¿Qué has hecho". Hina rió nerviosamente y dijo: "Nada más que yo debería irme de mi madre probablemente preocupado por mí" y con la que saltó por la ventana dejando Amika preguntándose qué le pasa.

Hina se dirigió a la casa pensando en cómo iba a pedir disculpas: "Yo voy a decir Naruto verdad lo siento y espero que Dios me perdona de Naruto. A pesar de que probablemente no debería, no es como si hubiera estado bueno él ". Ella levantó la vista para ver puerta de la casa de Naruto y volvió a mirar al suelo antes de proclamar: "Si Naruto seguirá desee verme entonces voy a hacer las paces con él y nunca a nada egoísta con él de nuevo."

Llamó a la puerta y esperó cinco minutos enteros antes de intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez de tocar el timbre. Oyó a alguien abrir la puerta y se llenó de inmediato con rabia en que respondió.

"Hola Naruto-san está aquí", dijo Hina través de su ira tratando de no mirar a la mujer de cabello rosa. La mujer sólo llevaba bragas y una camisa de color negro de gran tamaño, claridad de Naruto. La mujer extendió Hina dar un vistazo a su cuerpo perfecto. "No cariño lo siento Naruto-kun no está aquí ahora mismo. Puedo decirle que usted detenido por" dijo la mujer sonriendo a Hina. " _hija de puta "_ Hina pensó viendo aquí, "Um seguro puede decirle Hina necesita hablar con él de inmediato?"

La sonrisa de la mujer creció cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "No hay problema Hina, tan pronto como Naruto-kun llegar aquí yo le informo que ha llegado por".Hina asintió y estaba a punto de irse cuando la mujer le preguntó: "Hina, ¿cómo sabes Naruto?"

"Umm" Hina dijo en realidad no quería decir que él era su profesor de educación sexual, "Es mi Ninjutsu sensei". La mujer sonrió una vez más antes de decir, "Bueno, ¿por qué no esperas en el interior, Naruto debe estar de vuelta en cualquier momento y se puede hablar con él cuando llegue". Hina asintió y siguió a la mujer.

Se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Y, por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno". Hina se sentó en el sofá mientras Sakura fue a cambiar en algo menos revelador.

Hina seguía viendo el cuerpo de Sakura y miró hacia abajo a su propia suspirando: "Espero que mi cuerpo no necesita demasiado tiempo para desarrollarse". Ella fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando apareció una luz amarilla cegamiento y Naruto salió. "N-Naruto-kun" dijo ella mirando al hombre alto.

Naruto miró a la niña con una expresión sombría, pero era un poco difícil estar enfadado cuando sólo llevas calzoncillos rana. "Hina" dijo Naruto se prepara para sentarse a su lado: "No tenemos es algo que discutir". Fue interrumpido por noised salía de su dormitorio y vio que Sakura se fue.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura dijo sonriendo: "Tú estás aquí, y sólo llevas calzoncillos". Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente causando tanto hembras para mirar a su basura de rebote, "Um, sí lo siento, un poco llamaron lejos y no tenía tiempo para cambiar. Voy a estar de vuelta". Naruto se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta para que ninguna de las dos podía verlo.

Hina Sakura y ahora estaban sentados en silencio incómodo, Hina miró a la mujer. Ahora llevaba una piel azul camisa apretada y un par de pantalones cortos muy cortos de jean. _"Puta de mierda", pensó Hina con su ira hervir de nuevo, "¿Por qué no acaba de salir desnudo"._

Las dos mujeres se volvieron para ver a Naruto completamente vestidos salen. Llevaba una camiseta negro con el símbolo del clan de color naranja en él, pantalón azul, y su diadema alrededor de su bíceps derecho. "Así que Sakura" Naruto comenzó, "Umm usted ¿Por qué está todavía aquí".

De pronto el aire se volvió más frío y las marcas de graduación apareció en la frente de la mujer de color rosa. "¿Qué quieres decir por qué estoy aquí, después hmm anoche pensé que le gustaría verme" dijo con cautela por no hablar de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales delante de la niña.

Naruto pensó rápidamente de una buena respuesta por lo que no terminó encima de conseguir roto, "Bueno, yo sólo pensaba en que tenía que salir esta mañana que te vas y que hablaríamos después".

"Bueno, yo acabo de despertar hace unos diez minutos, cuando este joven vino a buscarte" Sakura dijo señalando a Hina, que ahora se sonrojó avergonzado. "Ok Gezz" Naruto dijo tratando de calmar a su compañero de pelo rosa.

Sakura parecía calmado después de eso y miró a Hina, "Así Hina-chan ¿qué necesitas de Naruto-kun". Hina miró al 'chan' y dijo, "Um Lo siento señora Haruno, pero es algo privado". La boca de Sakura hizo an'0 "y se volvió a caminar hacia la puerta," Muy bien entiendo, Naruto atención para mí más adelante para que podamos hablar de algo y de Hina-chan fue un placer conocerte "y con eso Sakura salió.

"Gracias a dios de mierda" Naruto dijo sentándose y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el otro sofá de la sala, "Eso hubiera sido incómodo como el infierno". Hina sentado mirando tranquilamente a su maestra, "Naruto tengo que decirte algo."

Naruto la miró y le preguntó: "Sí Hina-chan lo que está mal". Ella apartó la mirada y trató de hacer lo mejor, "Bueno, yo, um poco ..."

"Usted envía un video sexual de mí y Sakura a casi todos los residentes en Konoha" Naruto dijo interrumpiendo y el choque Hina que se quedó mirando a la rubia. "H-¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Hina, choque claro en su voz.

Naruto sonrió muy amablemente y respondió: "Yo tengo un invitado esta mañana que me informó sobre la cinta, y un poco me preguntaba, '¿Quién quiere follar conmigo?'" Hina sintió miedo se meten en su cuerpo mientras Naruto se levanta y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

"He pensado mucho en ello, y la única persona que me vino a la mente fue mi Hina-chan" dijo Naruto ahora inclinado sobre la niña asustada, "Sólo quiero saber por qué lo haría?"

Hina logró tartamudear bajo la rubia, "II estaba tan enojado que estaba con la chica Sakura y sólo quería que usted se sienta como me siento". Ella pensó que estaba a punto de golpearla, pero lo que él le había sorprendido profundamente. Naruto alguna manera deslizó su polla de sus pantalones y se lo metió en la boca.

"Ves Hina, no estoy realmente hizo lo que hiciste, pero un amigo mío me ayudó a aprender algo el día de hoy. Cuando me estaba follando su cerebro fuera me enteré me encanta tener el control total de mis parejas sexuales" Naruto dijo empujando su polla gruesa en la garganta y causar Hina a gemir bajo su mando.

Hina había pensado que estaría recibiendo su culo entregó a ella, pero ahora ella tenía nueve en los de media pulgada de espesor empujó más o menos por su esó gimió mientras se reía de lo alto y dijo: "Creo que poco Hina-chan tiene que ser castigado".

Hina gritó cuando el gallo fue retirado rápidamente de su boca y ella se levantó y llevó a la habitación de Naruto a pesar de sus protestas.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde  
en torno a 03:40

Naruto estaba de pie sobre Hina disparar otra carga a la derecha en las niñas en espera de la cara, no es que Hina mente. "Jajajaja" Naruto rió globos de tiro de semen pegajoso sobre ella.

Una vez que se sintió parada se adelantó y puso su polla en su cara y la empujó fuera el resto de su semen. "El hombre se podría pensar después de puta que tres veces y ya tragar cuatro cargas que no sería capaz de llegar a este mucho ". Hina cayó al suelo y miró a la rubia animal por encima de ella.

Naruto la miró y le dijo: "No te preocupes nuestro pequeño trato sigue en pie", su sonrisa se volvió peligrosamente tortuosa ", pero piensa que va a ser diferente. Ahora sal y montar mi polla con ese coño apretado de los suyos".

Naruto se sentó en la silla y esperó a que Hina se levantó lentamente y se arrastró encima de él. Ella llena la polla con su dolor de vagina y trató de llevar lentamente su cuerpo hacia abajo. Naruto frunció el ceño con enojo y dijo: "Te vas a joder lento" antes de empujarla hacia abajo haciéndola tomar todo de él a la vez.

"AHHHHH" Hina gritó de dolor y el placer como la rubia se sentó a su molesto, "¡Date prisa de una puta vez y empezar a rebotar y hacer que me corra". Ella sollozó y poco a poco comenzó a subir sólo para dejar su cuerpo caer de nuevo.

"Eso es todo" Naruto dijo cerrando los ojos mientras gemía. Hina ganas de llorar tanto del dolor y el placer de alguna manera todavía su polla dura estaba dando. Naruto agarró sus caderas y constante comenzó a ayudar a la pequeña niña de rebote. Hina través de la cabeza y trató de preguntar por él a favor de parada, pero descubrió que no podía hablar. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver el semen antes de quedarse sin su vagina y en el regazo de la rubia, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de que mantuvo su rebote.

Se sintió a punto de correrse durante la decimoquinta vez ese día, y hacer un sonido gorgoteó. Naruto gimió y dijo: "Cum conmigo Hina-chan". Sintió la rubia hacerla rebotar más rápidamente y gritó mientras bombeaba otra carga completa en su interior.

Naruto sintió el colapso chica encima de él y sonrió, "Pequeña Hina-chan está cansado huh". Él la acostó en la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño antes de mirar hacia atrás y decir: "Las cosas son sin duda va a ser diferente".

* * *

Así que les guste żcómo? También pude realizar encuestas rápidas para ustedes. Estoy tratando de averiguar que Naruto debe coger próximo capítulo. Las opciones son:

(Samui) pero estará en la tarde no importa qué, porque creo que es sexy.  
(Karui)  
(Anko)  
(Kurenai)  
(Tsunade) lol  
y apuntalar los más extraños (Mabui) Ustedes saben que está bien.

De todas formas gracias por leer estoy tan contenta de mis cuentos populares.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto miró a los muñecos de drenaje destruidas que acababa destruidas. Todos ellos fueron éter cortado en mil pedazos o fueron carbonizados, excepto uno. Un maniquí parecía que había sido puesto en una caja pequeña y se estrelló juntos.

Naruto cayó a su respiración rodilla muy fuertemente y se sentó, "El Dios que jutsu requiere mucho Vete de mí". Se puso la camisa, sobre la capa, y diadema de nuevo antes de su salida de los campos de entrenamiento. Miró el sol y determinó que fue alrededor de las 6:30 o más específicamente tiempo para conseguir un poco de ramen.

Naruto se sentó entró en su lugar favorito en Konoha, Ramen Ichiraku. Se sentó y esperó a ser esperado. "Naruto Uzumaki, es que" y la voz masculina preguntó desde atrás. Naruto se giró y dejó que una sonrisa se haga cargo de sus funciones antes de decir: "Oye viejo, ¿cómo te ha colgado?"

Teuchi Ichiraku orgulloso propietario del puesto de ramen se rió y respondió: "Ah, Naruto he estado bastante bien. No te he visto en unos dos meses, lo que ha sido mantenerlo?" Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios y respondió: "Sólo he estado bastante ocupado, supongo. Soy profesor Ninjutsu nowwa día". Teuchi sonrió aún más y dijo: "Eso está muy bien a mi hijo. ¿Qué puedo hacer hoy?"

"Uno miso gran favor y una taza de agua, por favor" respondió Naruto ser respetuoso con su viejo amigo. El anciano rápidamente se dirigió a la parte posterior del soporte, haciendo Naruto para sentarse por sí mismo.

"Papá, estoy de vuelta", dijo una voz femenina detrás de Naruto haciendo sonreír con sus manos sobre su boca, "Ellos no tienen toda la ..." Se detuvo y miró el único cliente en el pequeño restaurante antes de lanzar las bolsas de la compra en el aire y gritando, "Naruto-kun".

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y cogió a la chica como ella lo abrazó diciendo: "Hola Ayame nee-chan". La niña miró a su antes de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza, lo que le hace frente a la planta. "¿Por qué no visita nunca?" -preguntó con enojo. Naruto se frotó la cabeza tímidamente y dijo: "Bueno, ya sabes, la capacitación y otras cosas. Nunca estoy realmente libre ya".

La chica más corto se cruzó de brazos y se volvió antes de murmurar: "Oh, ya veo, no fuera tan importante ya. Supongo que ser salvador del mundo que no tiene tiempo para nosotros la gente pequeña". Naruto le dio una sonrisa tonta y le dijo: "Psh como lo que yo te podría olvidar chicos". Hizo su punto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y dándole otro abrazo.

Ayame sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, sólo asegúrese de entrar en razón con más frecuencia. Ahora siéntate Estoy seguro de padre está casi hecho con su ramen y mientras come podemos alcanzar". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y una vez más se sentó esperando su comida favorita.

"Aquí tienes boy" Teuchi dijo por el humeante plato de ramen en frente de Naruto. Naruto está babeando mirando el plato de delicias. Ayame y Teuchi rieron como Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó: "Agradezco a los heavans ARRIBA".

"Así que Naruto-kun" Ayame comenzó: "¿Cómo ha sido tu entrenamiento goi ..." aquí cuestión fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de anbu corrió hacia el restaurante. Naruto miró al anbu y suspiró sofocar los palillos hacia abajo, "parece que no va a obtener de comer".

"Naruto Uzumaki", dijo el capitán ANBU: "Tenemos órdenes directamente de Tsunade-sama para llevarnos a su oficina". Naruto asintió y se puso de pie mirando a Ayame y su padre, "Lo siento chicos, el deber llama. Volveré aunque no te preocupes". Naruto desapareció en un destello de luz dorada haciendo Ayame ceño. Ella vio como el anbu desapareció y vio como su padre cogió la taza no se toca. " _Man "_ Ayame cree que se ruborizaba, _"Yo realmente quería preguntar Naruto-kun sobre esa cinta"._

_111111111111111111111111_

Tsunade se sentó en su oficina esperando la llegada de la cabeza de chorlito rubia, "¿Qué demonios está tomando esos malditos anbu tanto tiempo." Abrió un pequeño compartimiento en su escritorio y dijo: "Por lo menos Shizune no encuentra usted." Ella sacó una pequeña botella de sake y sonrió, antes de una luz dorada haciendo que se puso la botella lejos para no ser atrapado.

"¿Qué es la abuela, me gusta sobre el mayor tesoro de la vida" Naruto dijo saliendo de la luz dorada. Tsunade creció una marca y lanzó un kunai a la rubia, que la cogió con dos dedos. "Deja de llamarme vieja maldita mocosa" Tsunade Naruto gritó que había un dedo en la oreja totalmente ignorándola.

"Sí, lo que sea" Naruto se quejó, "Sólo dime lo que necesitas"? Tsunade enderezó la espalda y dijo: "Hay dos cosas, una que necesito que vayas a Sunagakure conmigo para una reunión Kage por cuanto las cuestiones comerciales".

"Awww" Naruto hizo un puchero, "¿Por qué diablos tengo que ir no puede usted conseguir Kakashi o alguien que vaya contigo?" Tsunade sonrió con suficiencia antes de contestar: "Todo el mundo me volvería a considerar está en una misión. Además usted es el ninja más fuerte en el mundo, así que ¿por qué te importa". Naruto gruñó una vez más y se quejó: "Está bien. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"

Tsunade se levantó y respondió: "En este momento, con su técnica de vuelo dios del trueno que debemos llegar en poco tiempo". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y luego se acordó de algo en su casa, "tengo que ir a casa muy rápido y el paquete de algunos paños".

Tsunade asintió y le dijo: "Date prisa que no quiero estar en esa reunión por más tiempo entonces tengo que" y con eso Naruto se volvió para irse antes de recordar una vez más algo.

"Granny" Naruto preguntó volviéndose, "¿Cuál era la otra cosa que quería hablar?" Tsunade sonrió recordando la otra razón que llevó a la rubia a su oficina. "Bueno Naruto, estaba llegando al macho antes y recibí algo muy interesante".

Sacó una pequeña cinta negro y lo arrojó a la rubia. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mirando la cinta, y miró hacia arriba para ver a ruborizarse, sonriendo Tsunade. "Tengo que decir que fue absolutamente entretenido. Tell me conoce Sakura todo el mundo ha visto?" Naruto miró al suelo y respondió: "No estoy seguro, todavía no sé quién es filmado".

La sonrisa de Tsunade creció como ella dijo: "Bueno ponerse en marcha Quiero ponerse en marcha muy pronto." Naruto salió corriendo de su oficina y se dirigió hacia su casa pensando: " _Dios mío, maldita sea Hina, ¿por qué tienes que enviar el video. "_ Naruto corrió a su casa y de inmediato se precipitó en su habitación.

Naruto miró al cuerpo dormido de la muchacha y la sacudió suavemente, "tiempo Hina se despierte". Los ojos de la chica se abrieron y vieron el rostro sonriente de su sensei, "Naruto w-¿dónde estoy". Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente y dijo: "Bueno, ya ves que poco pegado con anterioridad, así que sólo dejo dormir en mi cama. I um tengo una misión, así que te voy a llevar a casa y yo tengo el permiso" .

Hina se veía un poco triste y le preguntó: "Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo te irás". Naruto puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro sonriendo y dijo: "Hey, no te preocupes, yo sólo iré por como un par de días, tops".

Hina miró a Naruto y le dijo: "Naruto antes se um, me asustó un poco." La sonrisa de Naruto cayó y él apartó la mirada de ella y dijo: "Sí, lo sé, y yo quería disculpas. Me siento, es sólo que estaba muy deteriorado en el momento y que debería de no aprovechado de ti. I um entiendo si me informa ".

Hina envolvió sus brazos pequeños alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y dijo: "Está bien lo entiendo completamente. Nunca pudo informar que, no importa lo que hiciste". Naruto sonrió y se llevó a la chica joven en un beso de amor. "Vamos," dijo Naruto de pie todavía con la pequeña niña, "Te voy a llevar a casa".

Naruto caminaba con Hina como la chica miró al suelo, "Te lo dije Hina está bien. No estoy enojado con todos." Hina miró a la rubia en el crepúsculo notar su sonrisa era incluso mejor. Observó cómo la gente miraba a Naruto, algunos con disgusto por el vídeo y algunos de ellos con admiración. Ahora todo el mundo sabía que durante quince años Naruto fue visto como el demonio que llevaba, pero seguía viviendo como si nada pudiera hacer caer.

"Naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Hina preguntó el rubio alto. Naruto miró a su oferta otra sonrisa antes de contestar: "Seguro Hina-chan, ¿qué es lo que necesitas."La chica miró una vez más y se preguntó, _"¿Por qué soy tan tímido en torno a él, quiero decir por el amor de Dios que hemos tenido sexo como cien veces"_ .

"Hemos aprendido que cuando tenías mi edad los ciudadanos y la mayoría ninja que tratan terriblemente" Hina luego miró a la rubia, "¿Por qué sigues protegerlos". Naruto miró a la joven y respondió con sinceridad: "Honestamente había mucho tiempo que quería dejar de fumar y dejar el pueblo. Cuando yo tenía doce años que estaba considerando seriamente, pero luego me encontré con Jiraiya".

"Él fue uno de los tres sannin no era él", preguntó Hina. Naruto sonrió y asintió, "Sí que era el ninja más poderoso que jamás había conocido. Él me entrenó cuando absolutamente nadie más sería a causa de la Kyuubi. Él me enseñó casi todo lo que sé hoy, y me dio un propósito".

"A propósito" Hina pidió un poco confundido. "Sí" Naruto respondió mirando a las estrellas, "Él me enseñó que la paz era alcanzable, que iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para ello. A pesar de que ya no está aquí, yo creo que es feliz que he ayudado a alcanzar su meta. Él me ayudó a aprender que a través de bastante trabajo, la formación, y la amistad que la gente me mira como una persona normal ".

Hina escuchó atentamente mientras Naruto le habló de su sensei pasado "Él era un pervertido, un idiota a veces, y él siempre estaba metiendo las cosas, pero también me trató como si yo fuera un ser humano, y lo fue. Yo no que incluso si él estuviera vivo lo que jamás podría pagarle por su bondad ".

Hina vio una lágrima solitaria que sale de los ojos de su sensei y le preguntó: "¿Qué le ha pasado?" Naruto la miró con solemnidad: "Lo mataron justo antes de Pein atacó".Hina miró hacia el suelo sabiendo que había dado en un punto débil en el corazón de la rubia. "Si sé que Jiraiya está mirando a nosotros y me dijo que no se preocupara por él, pero es un poco difícil cuando él era todo lo que tenía".

Hina vio como el rubio apretó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, "Voy a dejar que su muerte va y trajo la paz al mundo y espero que nadie va a morir de odio más". Él aflojó sus manos y siguió caminando con la niña en los pies.

"De todos modos, me hizo creer que un día este mundo iba a cambiar, y por suerte tiene" Naruto dijo cerrando los ojos. Hina miró a la rubia y pensó por un instante que parecía mucho mayor que él.

"Así que estamos aquí" Naruto dijo señalando hacia su casa, que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Hina miró a la rubia y le preguntó: "Naruto ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa más". Naruto miró a la joven con expectación: "¿Qué es el amor".

La sonrisa de Naruto cayó y una vez más la mirada, "Hmm, eso es una buena pregunta. Umm Creo que una forma de poder explicar el amor es una atracción inmediata a alguien. Supongo que si quieres a alguien que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Es una especial sentir que tienes a alguien que indescriptible, y sólo usted sabrá si usted está en el amor ".

Hina Naruto asintió y luego preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿Qué te gusta un chico, tal vez pueda ayudar a gancho ustedes arriba. ¿Cómo se llama?" Hina se volvió riendo y ruborizándose: "No, no, no es que me estaba preguntando." Naruto se enderezó y dijo: "Oh, bueno, entonces. Me tengo que ir Hina-chan, te daré un recuerdo de Suna" antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no noté su rubor.

Hina saludó a su maestro como él salió corriendo a la ciudad brillante. Volvió a su casa poco a poco se abrió paso hasta sus miradas. Se detuvo en el último escalón y miró el cielo oscuro, "Tengo que hablar con Kina acerca de estos sentimientos."

1111111111111111111111

Naruto se dirigía hacia Suna con Tsunade y Shizune que ambos mantuvieron robando miradas a la rubia, tanto sonrojada. "Te juro que no tenía idea de que estaba siendo filmado" Naruto con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Nadie te está llamando mentiroso, pero ¿qué otra película de un jounin sin él darse cuenta en absoluto", preguntó Shizune.

"Bueno, yo no estaba centrado exactamente en lo que me rodeaba en ese momento" Naruto dijo sonrojándose y mirando a las dos mujeres. Tsunade sonrió y se rió, "Por supuesto que no usted no estaba, me refiero a Shizune ¿Viste el vídeo? Era increíble que en realidad la hizo perder el conocimiento. No me refiero a el tamaño de ese mons ..."

"Cállate" Naruto gritó interrumpir la mujer que seguía sonriendo, "¿Podemos simplemente llegar allí, así que no tengo que hablar con ustedes pendejos". Los dos se rieron a la rubia frustrado que ahora estaba haciendo pucheros.

Naruto seguía haciendo pucheros hasta que vio la aldea de Suna delante de él. Sonrió y empezó a correr por la colina estaban encima. Tsunade gritó con enojo: "¡Eh, tú gilipollas volver aquí". Naruto simplemente ignorado aquí y se mantiene hasta la suya fue, sin querer esperar para ver a su viejo amigo y actual Kazekage, Gaara.

Naruto corrió delante de los guardias enfadados gritando y directamente hacia la torre Kazekage. Corrió por las escaleras gritando: "Gaara, sal de ahí". Llegó a dos grandes puertas y supo lo que le mintió a sus espaldas. Dejando escapar una sonrisa más grande que abrió de una patada la puerta y gritó: "Gaara jodes, ¿Cómo has estado ..."

Se quedó mirando el gigante grupo de personas en la habitación y de inmediato se calló. Tsunade apareció detrás de él y le dijo: "Lo siento, llegamos un poco tarde, tuvimos que decir a los guardias de no matar a Naruto aquí" sacó al chico con ella mientras miraba a todos en la sala, que estaban haciendo lo mismo hacia él.

Vio a Gaara junto a Killer B y se rompió de la mano de Tsunade y corrió hacia sus dos amigos. "Gaara, B lo que pasa" Naruto dijo deteniéndose frente a los dos. Gaara sonrió y respondió: "Es muy bueno verte también Naruto-san", mientras que B respondió: "Sup bro qué estado tratando a la vida ya?"

Naruto mir se rió, "El hombre no es ninguna cosa simplemente poseer el culo de todos en Konoha, si usted sabe lo que estoy diciendo ..." Fue sacado más o menos lejos de los dos por Tsunade, quien dijo: "Cállate Naruto -kun se puede jugar con sus amigos mientras tenemos nuestra reunión ". "¿Qué mierda" Naruto dijo tratando de romper el abrazo de la muerte haciendo reír a todos.

"Naruto-san, que es muy agradable verte de nuevo", dijo entre risas Onoki al joven. El hombre más grande de piel oscura junto a él se quejó a cabo, "Hola Brat". Naruto se rió y dijo: "¿Qué te pasa A, sigue enojada que no eres el más rápido nunca más."

El hombre gigante dio la vuelta y todo el mundo podía él refunfuñando. "Es muy agradable ver que Foxy-kun" dijo una voz femenina detrás de Naruto, que hizo que la rubia a su vez alrededor. Allí estaba Mei Terumi en toda su gloria sexy, por lo que Naruto se ruboriza y en silencio se asomó, "H-Hi Mei".

La mujer de cabello rojo se rió y volvió a preguntar: "¿Estamos dispuestos a llegar a esta reunión en curso?" Cuando todos los Kages asintieron la vuelta hacia sus ayudantes y alumnos, "Ustedes pueden esperar abajo, hay un montón de espacio en el vestíbulo". Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta se detuvieron cuando Tsunade dijo: "¿todo lo que por favor, ver a Naruto para asegurarse de que no haga nada estúpido".

"Hey" Naruto llama a caminar hacia atrás mirando enojado, "¿Me veo como un maldito ki ..." sus palabras se detuvieron cuando accidentalmente tropezó con su se sonrojó y murmuró: "Morón". B Naruto levantó y dijo: "No hay problema, señora, tenemos este" antes de salir de la habitación con la rubia protesta quejándose de ser capaz de caminar.

Naruto miró a B que acababa tirado en el suelo, "¿Qué demonios imbécil que no tienes que tirar en el piso sucio". B se limitó a sonreír y miró a sus compañeros antes de gritar: "Samui, Karui, Omio, vamos que gots a ver Naruto para que no reventar un movimiento en este lugar". Naruto se levantó del suelo y gritó: "¡Maldita sea, yo no soy un niño MIERDA".

Samui y Karui se acercaron sonriendo y se mantiene algo de la rubia. Naruto levantó la vista y vio algo negro y de la plaza en frente de su cara. "H-Aquí umm nos pareció y-que hizo un trabajo realmente bueno Naruto-san" la belleza de piel oscura, dijo sonrojándose aunque difícil de decir. Él agarró y le preguntó, "¿Qué demonios estás hablando Karui?" Luego bajó la vista hacia la plaza y se cayó cuando vio lo que era, "H-¿Cómo demonios has sacado esa cinta".

Samui apartó la mirada de la rubia que se sienta y le dijo: "Venía de un amigo y Konoha". B miró y preguntó: "¿Qué hay en el bro película?"

Naruto rió y rompió la cinta en el suelo, "Nada, nada en absoluto." Rápidamente se disparó y agarró Samui y Karui tirando tanto a un lado, "H-cuánta gente ha visto esto?"Karui frota suavemente su hombro y dijo: "Umm me Samui y Mabui allá". Naruto volvió la cabeza y miró a una mujer de piel oscura que tenía el pelo plateado. Ella también estaba mirando a Naruto sonrojándose, pero rápidamente se dio cuando Naruto la miró. Naruto dejó caer la cabeza en la derrota y trató de darse la vuelta para ir a la B.

"Espera B" Samui llama detrás de Naruto, "Vamos a ver Naruto ya aún tengo que dormir un poco." B sonrió y dijo: "Ight entonces, te aseguras blondy no meterse en problemas si yall me necesita estaré en el hotel". "Espera B" Naruto llamó sólo para B a desaparecer en un destello de relámpago.

"¿Qué carajo B" Naruto se preguntó suspirando. Karui miró a su compañera y le dijo: "Omio mí y Samui están tomando algún Naruto va esperar en su habitación de hotel".El chico de cabello plateado wined y preguntó: "¿por qué no puedo ir". Rápidamente abandonó cuando vio la mirada de Karui. Samui Mabui miró y dijo: "Mabui cuando vuelve Raikage-sama le dicen vamos a estar de vuelta en un tiempo". La mujer miró a Naruto y asintió con tristeza.

Las dos chicas agarraron Naruto que protestaba, "Hey! Abuelita me dijo que esperara aquí por ella aquí, así que estoy no va a ninguna parte". Karui miró enojado y le susurró al oído: "Lo siento chico, pero que realmente no tienen una opción en el asunto" antes de los tres desaparecidos en un rayo.

11111111111111111111

Naruto miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en una habitación de hotel, " _Mierda. "_ Se dio la vuelta para ver Kauri y Samui quitarse sus chaquetas y desabrocharse la camisa, "Vamos, ustedes también". Karui y Samui intercambiaron miradas antes de preguntar: "Así que ya sabes lo que queremos".

Naruto miró ridículamente, "¿Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿crees que son los únicos que vienen después de ver ese video estúpido". Samui se aclaró la garganta y dijo: "Entonces, ¿no se niega a obligar". Naruto abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y sonrió foxily: "¿Estás jodidamente bromeando, tengo dos muy bien su culo bien viene a mí y usted piensa que iba a tratar de luchar contra ella".

El comentario hizo a la mujer se ruboriza y Kauri permiten una caída secreto hoja de la manga: "Entonces supongo que no habrá necesidad de amenazar". "Psh" Naruto dijo bajarle los pantalones, "Al igual que ustedes dos podría haber hecho nada de todos modos."

Kauri dejó quitar la camisa y le preguntó con enojo: "¿Estás diciendo que eran débiles". Naruto miró a la chica mientras tomaba de su chaqueta dejándolo sólo en negro T y boxeadores, "Yo nunca dije que eras débil, pero usted sabe tan bien como yo, que soy simplemente el mejor". Samui sonrió y miró a Kauri, "¿Así que crees que puedes manejar dos kunoichis rayos plenamente capacitados?" Naruto miró a los dos antes de sonreír, "Oh por favor la oscura piel todavía es virgen, ustedes dos será nada".

Kauri jadeó y le preguntó: "H-¿Cómo sabías que era virgen?" Naruto desapareció y reapareció detrás de la pelirroja sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. Envolvió sus brazos musculosos alrededor de su cintura y tiró su cuerpo más cerca de él. "Así que estoy en lo cierto eh. Me pregunto cómo aunque me pareció todo Kunoichi perdieron la virginidad en la academia." Naruto preguntó mientras cortaba la camisa de Kauri con una espada.

Kauri miró vaina y notó su katana faltaba: "¿Qué cuándo y ... Ahhhh". La última parte que sale en un gemido cuando Naruto tiernamente acarició su pecho juntos. "No está mal" Naruto dijo levantando los montículos oscuros ", mucho más grande de lo que recordaba de la última vez que he visto que ustedes".

Samui observaba con fascinación como el tipo rubio sacudió los pezones de su compañero de equipo y luego sacó su pecho. _"Si él hace eso a mí, voy a morir con la sensibilidad de mis pechos son"_ Samui pensaba quitarse la camisa dejándola en sólo un sostén .

Naruto rió cuando sintió Kauri gemir mientras él hacía malabares su pecho. Miró a la otra mujer y vio que ella también se había quitado su sostén y ahora tenía una buena mirada en sus tetas gigantes. Se dejó caer de Kauri aunque wined, y caminó hacia el Samui. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de la mujer y encorvado poniendo su cara en frente de sus tetas enormes, lo que hizo Samui sonrisa.

"Dios maldito" Naruto dijo acaparamiento de una bodega de los enormes montículos, "Yo ni siquiera creo Tsunade son de este enorme". Llevó su boca al pezón derecho y se lo dio a lamer causando Samui a gemir lenta y Karui creciendo enojado. "¡Eh, tú no puedes comenzar con uno y no el final".

Naruto pronto encontró el pecho de Karui empujó a la cara del lado de Samui. "Mierda, soy un hijo de puta suerte" Naruto dijo mientras comenzaba a chupar del pecho derecho de Karui mientras tientas gigante Samui izquierda. Se puso en pie y agarró las dos niñas alrededor de los residuos, llevarlos a la cama y que las establece.

Se subió encima de Karui y metió la lengua en la boca de la chica haciéndola gemir. Lentamente bajó por su cuerpo por pequeños besos a lo largo del camino. Hizo su camino a través de su pequeña succión ombligo ligeramente. Karui agarró la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo. Naruto rió y agarró sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar lentamente hacia abajo.

Samui vio en la insatisfacción de no recibir placer a sí misma. Naruto resopló bragas mojadas de Karui y dijo: "Dios apesta un poco de todos los jugos que está liberando".Karui se llevó las manos a la cara que cubre sus ojos, "S-calló, sus em-barrassing". Naruto hizo caer sus bragas y le dijo: "¿Me estás tomando el pelo, sus olores sacarme tan jodidamente difícil". Él trajo otra mano a los pantalones cortos de Samui y le puso una mano en el interior frotando su coño.

Karui miró como Naruto puso su lengua contra los labios vírgenes y empezó a sorber sus jugos que gotean. Poco a poco comenzó a empujar sus dedos dentro y fuera del apretado arrebatar de Samui, mientras devoraba el interior de los labios vírgenes de Karui. "Ahh, la lengua se siente tan bien" Karui gimió cuando ella tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Naruto dio unas cuantas películas y dio un sorbo antes de usar la otra mano para infiltrarse en la vagina bronceada. Él se rió entre dientes oír a la niña por encima de él gemido cuando los diferentes sentimientos que le estaba causando. Miró a Samui que sostenía su mano para asegurarse de que no se lo quitó.

Aún digitación Karui que subir a Samui y se retira la mano por dentro de los pantalones, y poco a poco se los puso abajo. Al instante se encontraba en una mirada con un pelo perfectamente suave blanco, pequeño vagina. "Hmm", dijo poniendo su dedo en sus labios hinchados, "Parece que no le han cogido en un buen rato, ¿eh".

Puso dos dedos dentro de reojo antes de extenderse a darle una visión perfecta de su coño. "Maldita sea", dijo Naruto, "¿De verdad que tienes un buen coño. Es una verdadera pena que voy a tener que arruinarlo". Samui se sonrojó y miró Karui como la rubia le sacó la lengua dentro de su coño chorreando. Karui con los ojos todavía cerrados estaba temblando y gimiendo como la rubia utiliza dos dedos para coger su vag.

Volvió a mirar a la rubia atacar su coño y lo observó mientras sonriendo sacó la lengua en sus pliegues. Samui echó atrás la cabeza y se sonrojó mientras disfrutaba de la sensación, pero sabía que estaba casi a su límite.

Ella volvió la cabeza al oír Karui grito, "me estoy corriendo". Los dedos de Naruto comenzaron la aceleración de los ejes que causan Karui para agarrar las hojas bajo el más duro. Naruto sacó su cabeza lejos de la humedad de Samui y se frotó el clítoris de Karui con la mano ahora libre.

Samui observó mientras la otra rubia sacudió clítoris de la chica oscuro, y se bombea sin piedad sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. "AHORA" Naruto gritó tirando de la mano con rapidez y vio con alegría que los ojos de Karui vidriosos y ella comenzó a chorrear. "OH DIOS, Gezz" Karui gritó chorros su jugo de Naruto y el suelo ", es tan bueno para expulsarla de mi coño GOTEO".

Naruto rió y de inmediato volvió a lamer el coño de Samui haciendo a la mujer tomar su atención lejos de la pelirroja correrse. Samui comenzó de nuevo gimiendo mientras su coño rosa estaba empapado con la saliva del hombre. Naruto observó a la mujer por encima de él cerró los ojos y gritó su nombre.

Se frotó su clítoris mientras agitando su lengua contra los lados de su coño. Miró a Karui y vio que todavía se estaba recuperando de lo que él suponía era su primer orgasmo. Él metió un dedo dentro de la vagina de Samui y escuchó gemir.

Sintió su polla tratando de romper con sus boxeadores y gruñó, _"tengo que apurar esta mierda para que pueda cum"._ Él trajo otro dedo en la vagina de la chica y luego lo sacó con un poco de pop, llevándola a su otro hoyo.

Samui estaba en el cielo como Naruto chupó y lamió su vagina como si fuera el desierto. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la sintió algo tratando de entrar en su ano. "Y-que c ... an't hacer ese agujero, yo-es sucio" Samui gimió con los ojos aún fuertemente cerrados. Naruto clavó un dedo en el recto de la niña y le preguntó: "¿Qué me estás diciendo que nunca has tenido anal. Dios te mujer nube se están perdiendo en algunas cosas".

Samui arqueó la espalda hacia adelante enterrando el rostro de Naruto más lejos en su coño. "Hmm degustar tan jodidamente buena Samui. Cum para mí, déjame beber sus jugos" Naruto dijo animándola a liberar. El rubor de Samui se profundizó mientras apretaba su pecho juntos ", S-Cállate eso es sucio".

Naruto había tomado jugos de la niña en su palma y lo llevaron a sus boxeadores, utilizando jugos de la mujer a masturbarse a sí mismo fuera. La boca de Samui se abrió mientras gritaba: "No, me estoy corriendo".

Naruto abrió la boca lo más que pudo y dejó a la niña tirado en la boca esperando. Mantuvo la mano señalando con el miembro tieso todo el tiempo.

Samui bajó de su orgasmo en un sudoroso, pegajoso lío y le dijo: "Eso fue increíble". Karui finalmente se unió a los dos y dijo: "Si se trata de sexo, quiero saber por qué no he hecho antes". Naruto miró a las dos mujeres hablan de sus movimientos de la lengua y se enojó, "Hey, yo hice lo que ustedes querían así que ¿por qué no te pones esas bocas de usar."

Karui no sabía cómo responder, pero por suerte Samui sabía lo que significaba la rubia. Se puso de rodillas delante de la rubia y se quedó sin aliento en las Ardenas. Naruto sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de la muchacha y le dijo: "Bastante grande eh, alguno de los hombres en la nube de embalaje así". Samui lentamente negó con la cabeza buscando en los boxeadores y agarrar la suya, miembro tieso mojado. Naruto gimió cuando su suave mano sostenía su pene para que ella y Karui podía verlo.

"Wow" Karui dijo admirar el órgano largo delante de su compañero de equipo. Samui corrió lentamente su mano hacia arriba y abajo de la polla y sonrió oír el hombre gemido. Se llevó la mano derecha a la punta y ligeramente esposado mientras la otra bombea su eje. "Shitttttttt" Naruto gimió Samui se frotó la cabeza de su pene sensible.

"H-hey" Karui dijo pasando rápidamente junto a la rubia, "L-déjame ayudarte". Samui sonrió mientras guiaba la mano virgen de Karui al pene. Naruto vio como Karui agarró el pene y le dijo: "No es tan difícil". Karui aflojó su agarre y al ver a Naruto asintió, comenzó a bombear hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "¿Se siente bien?" Karui preguntó con la esperanza de ser placer al hombre.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y le dijo: "Tus manos son grandes, pero se debe chupar". Los ojos de Kauri abrieron ante esto, "S-chupar I-it?" Naruto se inclinó sonriendo y dijo: "Sí, como un tonto o lamer como un cono de helado". Samui miró a su amiga confundido y dijo: "Mira Kauri, así" agarró el pene y se lo llevó hacia su rostro.

Karui miró confundido en cuanto Samui chupaba la cabeza del pene de Naruto Naruto que hizo gemir su nombre. _"Quiero que gemir mi nombre también"_ Karui dijo mirando lengua remolino de Samui alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto. Samui se apartó y dijo: "No, ahora lo intenta". Karui asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco llevó el pene hacia su boca.

Ella lamió la cabeza y se determinó que no era lo peor que ha probado. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir Karui tratando de tomar su pedazo en la boca. "Karui" gimió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, "Tu boca se siente tan bien".

Samui sonrió y se llevó a la boca las tetas de la rubia. Naruto levantó la mirada para ver a dos pechos gigantes y sonrió antes de dar el mordisco a la derecha en la meneó lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo sintiendo su garganta se estira aún más la bajó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió una gran mano que empuja a ir más allá.

Ella se vio obligada a tomar 7 pulgadas y empezó a atragantarse. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Naruto sigue chupando del pecho derecho de Samui mientras su mano continuó empujando su cabeza hacia abajo. Ella soltó su garganta y se dejó la garganta para tomar en el monstruo.

"Not so ruff" Samui dijo mientras sentía Naruto morder levemente su pecho sensible. Naruto gimió Karui tomó su polla más profundamente en la garganta y la lengua se arremolinó alrededor de la base. Sacó la cabeza lejos de Samui y se veía un Karui: "Dios maldito, por primera vez dando la cabeza y ya tomó toda mi polla".

"Mhgggh fmghhhh" Karui dijo tratando de hablar con el pene todavía en su garganta, por lo que Naruto gemido de las vibraciones. Naruto sacó su pene de la boca de Karui permitiendo a la niña para conseguir un poco de aliento que tanto necesitan. Cogió a la niña en brazos y la puso sobre la cama con la cabeza colgando de un lado, confundiendo a la chica.

"Me alegro de que pueda llevar a toda mi polla, si no me siento mal por lo que voy a hacer" Naruto dijo empujando su pene erecto por la garganta niñas. Karui sintió su garganta quema de la sensación de tenerlo pronto desgarró.

"Dios" dijo Naruto caballo cara de la chica, sus bolas golpeando su espinilla y haciendo un ruido llenó toda la habitación. Samui vio con preocupación como la cara de Karui se volvió un poco de rojo y su garganta se expandió alrededor de la polla. Naruto agarró a los lados de la cabeza y gimió: "Vamos Karui, utilice la lengua. Estoy casi ahí".

Karui se sentó debajo de la rubia sintiendo la polla empujando en su dolor de garganta, y su masiva bolas de abofetearla. "Samui ven aquí" Naruto ordenó mientras sacaba su polla y comenzó a acariciar a sí mismo. Samui se dirigió hacia él y Naruto dijo: "Arrodíllate".

Ella se puso de rodillas y abrió la boca sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Karui se sentó debajo de las piernas del hombre gimiendo tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba su mano bombeando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella trajo la lengua hasta las dos tuercas grandes y juguetonamente aspirado en ellos.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y avivó lo más fuerte que podía gritar, "me estoy corriendo, MIERDA tragarlo". Samui sintió el primer disparo pastoso en la boca y lo bajó bien como Naruto seguía tirado cuerdas blancas en la boca. Karui sintió mover las tuercas del hombre en la boca y la lengua utilizada para enviar más placer a la rubia sigue corriéndose.

Toda la cara de Samui fue cubierto por el tiempo Naruto finalmente había dejado de correrse. Él trajo su saco de la boca de Karui y dijo: "Maldito sea ese fue genial". Vio como Samui intentó que el resto de su pensar cum de su cara, y sonrió cuando Karui fue a ayudar a lamer apagado.

"Así que uno de ustedes me estoy follando por primera vez?" Naruto preguntó agarrando su miembro rígido. Las chicas dejaron de hacer salir y Samui, dijo: "Es justo que desde Karui es una virgen que le consigue en primer lugar". Karui miró sorprendido y preguntó: "¿Está seguro de Samui, puedo esperar."

Cuando Samui sonrió y asintió con la cabeza Karui lentamente se puso de pie y se echó en la cama otra vez. Naruto observó mientras ella extendió su coño y consiguió más difícil cuando preguntó: "¿Por favor me Naruto-san follar y hacerme una mujer completa?"

Karui gimió Naruto apareció sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a mentir pequeños besos por su cuello. Ella sintió la punta de su pene descansando sobre sus labios. "Por favor," suplicó con los ojos medio abiertos como el hombre mordió la clavícula, "No me jodas, sólo que por favor no me hagas esperar más tiempo."

Naruto sonrió y lentamente empujó su pene en la profundidad de espera, gruñendo ante la repentina opresión. Continuó hasta que la sintió algo y se sorprendió: "Usted aún así tiene su himen. Qué suerte puedo conseguir mierda"? Karui preparado a sí misma como la rubia tiró un poco hacia fuera y luego metió todo su pene dentro. Karui cerró los ojos y se encogió, como Naruto intentó calmarla con besos placenteras.

Samui se acercó a sus amigos cuerpo temblaba y se acostó a su lado. Ella llevó lentamente la boca para Karui de Karui e hizo devolver el beso. Naruto sintió que la chica con la que estaba actualmente en el interior de dejar de temblar y le preguntó: "¿Estás listo?"

Un guiño lento del Karui aturdido hizo Naruto metió lentamente en ella. Karui gritó una vez más, pero esta vez de placer. Samui había visto que su amiga estaba experimentando el placer y la llevó a su coño sobre su rostro amigos. "Lick it Karui" Samui dijo moler su coño empapado contra la cara de la chica. Karui llevó su lengua a través de sus gemidos y comenzó a beber los jugos de la rubia.

Naruto bombeada lentamente observando a las chicas, haciendo gemir y la velocidad de sus golpes. "Maldita sea" Naruto gimió cuando enchufa el coño oscuro, "Eres tan jodidamente apretada". Karui gritó en el coño de Samui al sentir que ella misma cum alrededor de la enorme polla del rubio.

Naruto sintió que la chica endurecer y se rió por su gemidos, "Wow que ya llegó". Karui dejó caer sobre la cama y jadeó, "Sh-ut un-culo-hole". Samui empujó sus labios húmedos de nuevo en la cara de Karui interrumpir la muchacha y preguntó: "Cállate y lamer".

Naruto sonrió al ver la niña mayor es dominante, "Hahaha esto es jodidamente increíble", luego metió de nuevo en la causa de Karui a gritar, pero fue ahogada por el coño de la otra mujer. La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió a la angustia de unos 15 minutos más tarde, cuando sintió que su próximo lanzamiento.

Samui ya había cum dos veces, Karui cinco, y fueron ambos jadeando mientras Naruto continuaba empujando dentro y fuera del apretado coño virgen de Karui. Naruto levantó las caderas tan duro como sea posible y se quejó: "Yo voy a eyacular Karui".

La niña levantó la vista y dijo: "Por favor, cum dentro de mí. Quiero sentir tu semilla caliente dentro de mí." Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, "ahhhh" liberación interior de la chica. Los ojos de Karui se abrieron de ancho y su lengua se sienten fuera de su boca mientras ella gritaba, "¡SÍ POR FAVOR LLENE TODA MI COÑO UP. Me estoy corriendo otra vez."

Naruto sintió endurecer y se fue un poco bizco ya que él todavía estaba acabando. Dio un último empuje enviar a la niña en el cielo y hacer su papel de ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Naruto sintió que su pene chorro el último de su semen y se siente al lado de la cama.

"Dios maldito" Naruto dijo recuperando el aliento, pero sintió que alguien agarre el pene. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver Samui se inclinó sobre su pene ablandamiento. Ella se apoderó de ella haciendo Naruto gemir y al instante se endurecen cuando empezó a frotarla contra su coño húmedo. "W-espera un segundo Acabo de" Naruto dijo tratando de conseguir a la mujer para reducir la velocidad.

Samui ignoró la rubia y tomó su cuerpo entero en gemidos cada vez más fuerte con cada pulgada. Naruto gruñó bajo la mujer: "Mierda, eres tan fuerte". Él puso sus manos en las caderas y ayudó a la mujer despedida.

"O-oh, eres mucho más grande que en el video" Samui dijo saltando encima de la rubia, que se quejó. "Sí, bueno, eso es un pequeño video estúpido, soy realidad" dijo Naruto llevando sus manos a sus pechos. Samui dejó escapar un grito cuando Naruto se retorció los pezones, y se frota sus tetas gigantes. "Eres tan jodidamente bueno" Samui gimió al tiempo que sus rebotes doble.

Naruto gimió y dijo: "Lo siento, pero no soy realmente un final". Samui estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir hasta que ella sintió en su espalda con Naruto encima golpeando en su vagina ahora diseminado. "F-Mierda" Samui gimió sintiendo la rubia penetrándola agujero y llegar a sus entrañas.

Naruto sonrió e hizo algo que sorprendió a Samui, él le dio la vuelta y abrió las nalgas. "Usted dijo que usted nunca ha tenido anal, ¿verdad?" Naruto preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Samui se quedó sin aliento y le rogó: "No por favor, no que" tratando de arrastrarse. Naruto suspiró y agarró sus caderas antes de golpear en el ano de la chica.

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Samui como el hombre rubio golpeó dentro y fuera de su recto ya arrancado. Ella agarró las sábanas y le rogó, "Pl-facilidad tire o-ut".Naruto se inclinó y le susurró: "Shhh ya casi termina. Pronto se sentirá el placer y rogar por más." Se chupó el cuello al tiempo que empujes lentos y rítmicos, y pronto ella empieza a gemir de placer.

Samui pronto se encontró gimiendo y rebota su culo contra la entrepierna de Naruto tratando de tomar más de su polla dentro. "Es s-tan-fu cking bueno" Ella gimió mientras la polla de Naruto se expandió su culo y hacía ruidos cuando sus jugos frota contra ella.

Naruto se rió y dijo: "Te dije que te gustaría". Siguió golpeando durante unos cinco minutos antes de Samui cayó sobre su rostro y gritó: "CUMMING DE ALGO". Naruto sonrió y sacó su pene en la medida que pudo antes de retirarse y la repetición de la misma acción. Samui sentía Naruto yendo más y que sólo intensificó su orgasmo por diez.

Naruto sintió que su ano conseguir más fuerza y gimió: "Yo voy a eyacular". Pasó la niña todavía orgasming una y comenzó a empujar más y más difícil. Samui gritó de puro placer al sentir la polla de Naruto crecer aún más grande en su interior. Ella llevó su boca a la de ella y gimió mientras su lengua colgaba por el lado.

Naruto gimió y gritó: "TODO DE MI CUM" antes de lanzar una vez más. Samui se sentía el hombre disparar en el culo y le susurró: "Hay tantas cosas en mi culo". Naruto golpeó unmercilessly tratando de conseguir toda la bola de jugo en cuencos de la niña.

Cuando por fin había terminado, sacó con un fuerte 'POP' y cayó en la cama sudando de Karui a su derecha y Samui ahora a su izquierda. Samui se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pico de la izquierda, "Los músculos hacen tan buenas almohadas".

* * *

Tsunade salió de la reunión quejándose con Shizune seguía de cerca. "Las reuniones estúpido y que todo ha terminado alguna perra en algún pueblo llamado Nadeshiko".Shizune suspiró y preguntó: "Por favor, Tsunade-sama, debe calmarse".

"Lo que esta perra acaba de firmar el mejor acuerdo comercial maldito porque estoy tan no pasar otra noche en un hotel" Tsunade dijo caminando de regreso al vestíbulo y llamó, "Naruto se enciende".

Esperó a que la rubia de correr, sólo para esperar cinco minutos. "Maldita sea NARUTO, obtenga su puto culo por aquí ahora" Tsunade bramó de rabia. Tsunade pisoteó hacia el grupo de espera de las personas y gritó: "¿Dónde diablos está NARUTO AT?"

Un hombre de piel oscura se adelantó y anunció: "Mis compañeros Samui y Karui le están mirando como si le indique Hokage-sama". Tsunade miró al chico haciendo una reverencia antes de preguntar: "¿Dónde están?" Omio frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa de miedo, y dijo: "Bueno, um ves que todo un poco solo ... Izquierda".

Tsunade una vez más se enfureció y señaló el grupo, "Ustedes ni siquiera podía ver durante dos horas, ¿qué clase de ninja eres?" A caminó hacia el grupo también quejas y le dijo: "Cálmate Tsunade, estoy seguro que los mocosos bien".

Tsunade miró al hombre de piel oscura y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Cacheteada su propio rostro le preguntó: "¿Qué habitación es sus compañeros de equipo en el hotel". Mei salió de la sala para escuchar a la mujer pida y se acercó a escuchar lo que todo el alboroto se trata. "Ugh habitación 239, justo al lado de la mía y de B" Omio respondió sin saber del todo donde iba la conversación.

"Sígueme" Tsunade dijo suspirando y haciendo su camino hacia la puerta y hacia el hotel. El grupo de ninjas seguido y un niño con el pelo blanco y afilados dientes le preguntó: "Hokage-sama, ¿por qué vamos al hotel?" Tsunade miró al niño recordar su nombre era Chojuro, "Vamos a hacer que mi idiota del zorro".

El grupo siguió el Hokage Omio enfureció y le susurró: "¿Dónde diablos está el loco nos lleva?" Mabui miró al muchacho con dureza susurró, "Omio encerrado en este momento, que es el Hokage. Usted no puede decir esas cosas sobre ella". Ella fue interrumpida por una que se rió en voz baja y le dijo: "¿Por qué ella es".

Tsunade marcharon por las escaleras hasta el hotel y corrió en dirección a la habitación. "H-Hey no puedes correr allí" Un botones dijo tratando de detenerlos sólo para ser ignorados. Tsunade corrió hacia la puerta y se detuvo repentinamente haciendo que el grupo de tropezar con ellos mismos.

"¿Por qué estamos en Samui y de la habitación de Karui?" A preguntó sólo para callar por Tsunade que tenía la oreja contra la puerta. Mei finalmente entender lo que pasaba le preguntó: "¿No crees que son ..."

"Cállate", dijo Tsunade haciendo todo lo posible para escuchar cualquier cosa en la habitación, pero sólo el silencio. Ella sacó un kunai y lo introdujo en la puerta y rompió la cerradura. Tsunade entró silenciosamente en la enorme habitación de hotel y le indicó a todos que hagan lo mismo.

"Tsunade-sama tal vez esto es un error, quiero decir ¿no se te enojes que estamos invadiendo en su habitación" Mabui dijo no sentirse cómodo en su habitación de amigos."Shhh" Tsunade hizo callar, haciendo que el grupo que se callara.

Todo el mundo vio como Tsunade asomó lentamente la cabeza en la única habitación de sacarlo con un pequeño rubor. "¿Qué hay en su" Ao pidió hablar por primera sonrió tímidamente y se trasladó permite al grupo a buscar en la habitación.

Cuando el grupo se las arregló para ver el interior de la sala de los ruidos se reunieron con el olor a sexo. Todo el mundo, además de Mei se sorprendió al ver a Naruto con la cabeza de Samui en su besito izquierda y Karui de a su derecha, todos ellos dormidos.

"S-Samui, K-Kauri" Omio tartamudeó ver a sus dos compañeras bajo la misma manta desnuda con Naruto. La mayoría de los ninjas tenían la decencia de darle la espalda, además de A, Mabui, Omio, Mei y Tsunade quien se quedó mirando. Mei dejó escapar una risita perversa y le susurró: "No es más que perfecto es verdad".

Todo el mundo excepto Tsunade quien mantuvo los ojos fijos en la escena miró a la pelirroja y se preguntó, _"¿Qué demonios?"_

Karui bostezó y se llevó su cuerpo más cerca de la rubia de, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Tsunade se acercó a la cama y sonrió maliciosamente. Ella sacudió suavemente Naruto y le susurró: "Es Naruto hora de despertar". El hombre atontado apartó las manos y gritó Tsunade, "Saca tu culo jodido ahora mismo".

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de inmediato y él saltaron a un lado esquivando un golpe salvaje de Tsunade. Las chicas en la cama no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron despertados de la cama y mandan a volar. Tsunade se puso sobre la cama ahora aplastado, y todo el mundo pudo ver una burla aura oscura a su alrededor.

Todo el mundo miró a la rubia, y de inmediato desvió la mirada ruborizada, Naruto todavía estaba desnudo. "G-Granny w-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Naruto preguntó en voz cagado de miedo. Tsunade volvió la cabeza hacia la rubia lentamente con una mirada diabólica: "Te dije una cosa, DON" T joder, y qué carajo hiciste ".

Naruto se estremeció bajo su mirada y buscó una salida. Rápidamente se señaló a las dos mujeres que estaban levantándose lentamente y dijo: "Me obligaron a hacerlo. Me dijeron que si no me acuesto con ellos me matarían".

Tsunade resopló y dijo: "Tú eres el ninja más fuerte en todo el hotel maldito idiota. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que estos dos hechos se hace algo en contra de su voluntad".Naruto se arrastró de rodillas con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro haciendo Mei y Shizune suspiro.

"Por favor, abuela, lo siento, me jodí yo sé" Naruto pidió lloriqueando a sus pies, "nunca voy a hacerlo de nuevo por favor, perdóname".

El grupo observó la escena y la mayoría pensó: " _¿Cómo demonios puedo conseguir que la gente sea obediente? "_ Mei estaba pensando a lo largo de los términos de "_¿Quién sabía que Tsunade era el tipo dominante. Me pregunto si le gusta látigos y esposas? "_

Tsunade miró a la rubia lloriqueando y luego a las chicas, "Así que ustedes dos ¿Cómo fue?" esta pregunta tiene muchas reacciones. Naruto saltó sonrojarse y se quejó: "LO QUE EL INFIERNO ABUELA". Las dos mujeres se ruborizaron antes de murmurar en voz baja algo en voz baja. A sacudió y le preguntó, "Tsunade, ¿es realmente importante".

Pervertir la sonrisa de Mei creció y empezó riéndose hacer el resto del grupo lentamente lejos de ella. Mabui sonrojó y negó con la cabeza a pesar de que se estaba preguntando lo mismo. Shizune sonrió esperando respuesta de las dos mujeres desnudas.

Tanto Karui y Samui estaban ahora bajo la sábana de la logró arrancar de la cama destrozada y estaban amontonados ocultar su modestia. Tsunade dio unos golpecitos con el pie en el suelo molesto y dijo: "Bueno, estoy esperando".

Samui se aclaró la garganta y avergonzado dijo: "Fue el más grande que he tenido". Karui asomó, "Nunca me he sentido tan bien antes". Al escuchar esas respuestas Naruto hizo sonreír con suficiencia y ni siquiera tratan de ocultar su pene todavía colgando. Tsunade también sonrió antes de caminar hacia la rubia y lo agarró.

"Shizune me llevaré Naruto conmigo en alguna parte", dijo Tsunade, "Volveremos más adelante". Shizune estaba a punto de protestar hasta que los dos desaparecidos en un montón de hojas.

Al ver la escena había terminado casi todo el mundo, además de a la izquierda Omio que miraba a las chicas y dijo: "Pensé que seas lesbiana. Supongo que estaba equivocado". Las chicas se sonrojó antes de gritar: "Vete a la mierda fuera de aquí".

* * *

Naruto una vez más se encontró en otra habitación de hotel sólo que ésta era el doble de grande. Miró a Tsunade que le dijo: "Ve a sentarte en la cama, me vuelvo para hablar de su castigo". Naruto hizo lo que le dijo y pensó, _"Great ahora estoy en problemas, pero bueno eso era algo de buen sexo que lo haría otra vez."._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tsunade regresó a la habitación. "Bueno, yo he pensado en ello y sé cómo va a ser castigado". Naruto se puso de pie con una mano oculta su pene todavía visible y preguntó vacilante, "W-¿qué es?"

Tsunade hizo una seña con la mano y de repente cuerdas desde la cama y tiró de Naruto hacia ella atándolo con eficacia hacia abajo. "¿Qué coño abuela" Naruto dijo tratando de romper sus lazos fuertes. Tsunade se dirigió hacia el niño con una cara de sorpresa, "¿No pensaste que sería perdonado sin consecuencias hiciste". Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como batas de Tsunade cayeron al suelo, lo que muestra su cuerpo desnudo.

Naruto rápidamente cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza pensando, _"¡Mierda, ese jutsu realmente hacen lucir joven"._ Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras el muchacho se volvió y le preguntó: "¿Por qué tuviste que mirar hacia otro lado, parece que disfrutar del sexo tanto que 'd tratar con usted ".

"B-Pero tú eres como sesenta años" Naruto tartamudeó sin mirar a la mujer. Tsunade gruñó y caminó airadamente hacia el muchacho, "Lo que acaba de hacer que sea mayor, no soy bueno para ir?" Naruto se sonrojó ante el comentario y respondió: "Eres como mi abuela, esto es tan jodido".

Tsunade se subió encima del chico y empezó a frotar su entrepierna contra su pene todavía expuesta. Tsunade escuchó al hombre gemir y sintió que él se endurece bajo ella, "Usted dice que soy como su abuela y sin embargo sigue recibiendo dura de mi". Naruto maldijo sintiendo su longitud crecer y Tsunade frotarlo contra su agujero húmedo, ahora, "Tsunade por favor esto es muy raro, yo no quiero esto".

Tsunade se acercó a la pequeña radio reloj y lo encendió, poniendo en una canción bastante. Se llevó las manos a la cara del hombre y se volvió hacia ella diciendo: "Abre tus ojos Naruto". Naruto negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Tsunade fruncir el ceño.

Tsunade hizo otra seña con la mano y una larga, alambre ninjas delgado envuelto su auto alrededor de la base del pene de Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe mientras dejaba escapar un grito que fue silenciado por la mano de Tsunade, "Shhh, usted tiene que ser muy Naruto".

Naruto miró y finalmente consiguió una visión completa de su cuerpo desnudo. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando él creció más difícil hacer el alambre ninja de crecer más fuerte. Tsunade comenzó a frotarse contra su vagina goteo y dijo: "Mantén tus ojos abiertos o de lo que va a conseguir más y más fuerte".

Naruto hizo una mueca sentir su coño corriendo por su longitud y gimió cuando su polla se movió en el placer. Él volvió a crecer más y gritó de dolor, sólo para otra cuerda para envolver alrededor de la boca.

"No podemos tener que gritar" Tsunade dijo traer su vagina justo encima de la roca ahora pene duro. Poco a poco lo empujó a sí misma. Naruto gimió en la cuerda en la repentina tensión y pensó: " _Sh_ de correo _a c-lo cortó "_ .

"O-Oh" Tsunade gimió empujando su polla hasta la mitad de ella, "no he sido follada desde Dan todavía estaba vivo así que lo siento si estoy un poco apretado". Consiguió siete pulgadas antes de empujarse hacia arriba y montar el rubio.

"YES" Tsunade gritó con una sonrisa, "You'r ES TAN PROFUNDO". Naruto se sentó debajo de la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos de la mezcla de placer y dolor. Él estaba tratando de romper con las manos de la mujer descansaba sobre su estómago. Ella cayó hacia adelante con lo que la cara hacia él, "voy a eyacular YA", gritó. Naruto Tsunade sintió endurecer y gimió sintiendo su liberación.

Tsunade se llevó las manos temblorosas y apriete el alambre del ninja Naruto haciendo gritar a las cuerdas. "Y-c-no puede cum todavía Naruto-kun" dijo Tsunade entre gemidos, "E-es es el punishme-nt"

Naruto gritó cuando su orgasmo fue detenido por el alambre, y se inició el tartamudeo en la cuerda. Tsunade dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y esperanza fuera aún polla dura de Naruto. Se dio la vuelta alrededor de su cuerpo por lo que fueron en la posición 69. Soltó la cuerda alrededor de la boca caída y dijo: "Suck my coño o si no apretarlo aún más".

Ella gimió cuando Naruto acercó su cara a la vagina y hundió su lengua en su jugoso coño. Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su miembro de gigante y se rió cuando él gimió, "¿Se siente bien Naruto-kun?" Naruto asintió mientras su lengua atacó sus labios húmedos, gimiendo de placer de su acariciándolo.

Tsunade gimió y dijo: "Yo-ur muy bueno en esto", entonces ella trajo su boca hasta la punta de su polla y chupó con gran fuerza. Naruto dejó escapar un grito sentir su polla siendo engullida por la boca y dejó caer su cabeza.

Tsunade tomó su boca del pene y rompió la cabeza hacia el hombre jadeando, "¿He dicho que podría parar? Ether continuar o te hacen más fuerte". Naruto vacilante llevó a su boca y lo chupó de nuevo la humedad. Tsunade vio como Naruto chupó y lamió el interior de su coño, mientras gemía. Ella tomó el coño de distancia y le dijo: "Creo que mi otro agujero necesita un poco de atención."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando su culo fue empujado por la fuerza en la boca. Él los ojos vidriosos como Tsunade desmotar su cara en sus gemidos agujero negro ", LÁMALO NARUTO-KUN". Naruto le sacó la lengua y se sumerge en el pequeño agujero con un gemido. Tsunade dejó su sensación de opresión de la lengua entrar en ella y sonrió perversamente.

"H-¿Cómo probar Naruto-kun" Tsunade dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, "¿Tiene el buen gusto?" Naruto estaba lamiendo sus jugos y se sentía la mujer de obturación por encima de él. Él acercó su rostro profundamente en su trasero masiva, y metió su lengua aún más en sus cuencos. Tsunade llevó la mano a su coño chorreando y comenzó masturba, "voy a eyacular de nuevo".

Naruto Tsunade sintió rociado sobre su polla y el torso y dejó lamer. Él encontró follar al aire y le rogó, "Tsunade, p-por favor déjame acabar. Lo siento, pero tienes que dejarme cum". Tsunade le tomó la mano de su coño todavía húmeda y comenzó jugando lamiendo los jugos de la misma.

"¿Qué tal esto Naruto-kun, si se puede hacer que me corra una vez más y luego voy a dejar que suelte. ¿Entiendes? Tsunade preguntó volviéndose hacia el hombre. Naruto asintió con entusiasmo diciendo:" Voy a hacer lo que quieren ".

Tsunade liberado de las cuerdas que le ataban, pero mantuvo el cable ninjas alrededor de su pene dolorosamente duro. Tsunade puso sobre la cama como Naruto subió sobre ella frotando su pene contra su culo goteo lo que la hizo gemir.

"Sí, quiero que a la mierda mi culo como si fuera una vagina", dijo Tsunade con su sonrisa de vuelta. Naruto empujó su longitud y casi tuvo un ataque duro a la estanqueidad. Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron y sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda sintiendo su recto está lleno.

Naruto comenzó a hacer compresiones lentas que tratan de mantener su placer bajo control para que el cable no tuvo más fuerza. Tsunade gimió y dijo: "Tú eres mucho big-ger a continuación, Dan era. Él ne-ver me llenó thi-s también." Naruto comenzó relleno de su cada vez más difícil, y dijo: "Abuela yo-ur culo se siente tan jodidamente bueno. Nunca he tenido un culo como ese".

La sonrisa de Tsunade regresó y me dijo: "¿Así que adm-es que todavía estoy como go-od como cualquier chica". Naruto asintió con los ojos cerrados y se quejó: "Es mejor que la mayoría de las niñas". Tsunade se llevó las manos a la espalda y se libera el cable del ninja del pene de Naruto. Naruto sonrió empujando su cuerpo entero y le dijo: "Gracias Tsunade".

Él comenzó a dar golpes duros rápidos que se mueven a velocidades inhumanas. Él giró su cuerpo para que su espalda estaba hacia él y levantó la pierna derecha, dejarlo ir más profundamente en ella. Tsunade babeaba mientras sentía el hombre rubio follarla tan duro como pudo.

Naruto echó atrás la cabeza y dijo: "Yo soy ... Cumming" la última parte que sale en grito desde su puesta en libertad finalmente suceda. Tsunade sintió realizado empapar sus tazones con su grueso semen caliente y gritó de placer cuando ella llegó a su clímax.

La lengua de Naruto cayó de su boca mientras se servía cada onza de leche que tenía en el agujero ahora abierta de Tsunade. Él sacó y empezó a acariciar a sí mismo disparar más corridas en el cuerpo ya sudoroso de Tsunade. Tsunade gimió cuando sintió un tiro cum en ella, y verter de su culo. Ella lo sintió entrar en su coño empapado y le oyó decir: "Voy a llenar este agujero también."

Naruto sintió funcionando en vacío y gimió el rodaje de la última de su semen en el coño ahora lleno de la mujer. Tsunade volvió la cabeza y vio que el hombre se retiró y se quedó a su lado. Giró su cuerpo hacia él y le preguntó: "Supongo que no me granny puede llamar más".

Naruto miró a la anciana y le respondió: "Supongo que no, pero realmente no puedo llamarme éter brat". Tsunade sonrió y llevó su cuerpo sudoroso hacia él, "Cuando te conocí me podría haber imaginado nunca que crezca hasta ser un hombre como ...". Naruto rió entre dientes y miró a la mujer: "Sí, pero ya sabes lo que dicen" no juzgar un libro por su cubierta ". Tsunade se frotó la cabeza contra el pecho del hombre y de pronto pensó en algo, "Naruto-kun".

"Lo Hime" Naruto dijo disfrutando de la sensación de los senos de la mujer a su lado. Tsunade miró tiernamente y dijo: "No podemos decirle a Sakura sobre esto."

La sonrisa de Naruto bajó y dijo: "De acuerdo". Los dos continuaron a sentar allí por un tiempo antes de que Tsunade habló de nuevo: "¿Vas a ir a la reunión de mañana por mí, pensar en ella como la formación. Eso, y no creo que pueda caminar después de que el disco que acaba de golpear me dio ". Naruto dio la vuelta poniendo su pecho contra el de ella asintiendo con la cabeza, y luego dijo, "Tsunade yo un poco necesita un favor o tengo una petición."

Tsunade miró a la cara del hombre y respondió: "¿Qué es Naruto-kun, si usted está pensando en mí y Sakura en un trío se puede olvidar". Naruto se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir: "No eso no, aunque podríamos intentarlo. No, yo quería preguntarle si podía volver a enseñar educación sexual."

* * *

Hina se dirigió a la cocina y escuchó a su madre tararear alegremente. Ella decidía si quería respuestas a su madre sería lo suficientemente sensible para responder.

"Mamá" llamó entrar en la habitación de tamaño mediano. Una hermosa mujer con largo y rubio se dio vuelta y respondió: "¿Qué es lo hunny?" La mujer era de unos tres centímetros más alto que Hina, con el mismo tono de azul del color de ojos. Tenía un rostro angelical y un cuerpo de barro, con un montón de curvas.

Hina colocó sus dedos y preguntó tímidamente: "Um, bueno, yo iba a preguntar si ..." Ella fue repentinamente interrumpida cuando su madre corrió hacia ella sonriendo.

"Lo sabía, Dios maldito sabía yo que" Su madre dijo a su hija girando alrededor, "le dije a tu padre que estás empezando a interesarse en los niños. Claro que pensé que era raro cuando te encontré umm ... Aliviar a sí mismo, pero no te preocupes yo hice lo mismo a tu edad ", terminó con una sonrisa.

Hina miró con horror a su madre y le gritó: "Mamá Eso es asqueroso". Su madre la miró ridículamente, "Tú, pequeño mentiroso, me pillan haciéndolo usted mismo". Hina dio un paso atrás sonrojándose y tartamudeó, "II n-no sé de qué estás hablando." Su madre frunció el ceño y dijo: "Oh boo, que cuida todos lo hacen".

"Si bien lo que sea", dijo Hina tratando de bajar el tema: "Yo sólo quiero saber cómo sabes si estás en el amor". Su madre miró a la niña y le dijo: "Oh Hina-chan, eres demasiado joven para estar en amor". Hina miró a su madre devastada, "P-Pero esto es diferente".

Su madre le dio una suave sonrisa: "Yo sé lo que estás pensando, pero confía en mí lo poco chico que te gusta es sólo un flechazo". Hina pisó su pie en el suelo y miró a su madre, "Usted no sabe una mierda. Sé que no estoy completamente seguro de lo que es el amor, pero sé que eso es todo."

Su madre la miró sorprendido, "¿Acabas de jurar a mí?" Hina se dio cuenta de que esto no iba a terminar bien, y dijo: "Lo que sea, voy a ir a hablar con Kina ya que estás siendo un idiota".

Su madre vio que la niña pisó por las escaleras hacia la sala de pensamiento de su hermana mayor, _"¿Era yo así a su edad?"_

Hina llamó a la puerta sólo pintada en la casa y esperó a que su hermana se abra. Ella oyó un sordo, "Hold on" venir de detrás de la puerta y esperó pacientemente. Su hermana, finalmente, llegó a la puerta con un rubor en su rostro y sin aliento, "¿Qué quieres Hina, estoy ocupado".

Hina vio la apariencia de su hermana y le preguntó: "¿Estabas masturbando?" El rubor de Kina profundizó y sonrió avergonzado, "W-¿Cuál es, por supuesto que no". Hina se rió antes de caminar derecho bajo el brazo de la chica más alta y la salida a la habitación.

La habitación completamente olía a sexo y vio un largo naranja consolador en la cama de su hermana. "H-Hey" Kina dijo tirando de su hermana a un lado, "¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"

Hina miró al suelo y le preguntó: "Tengo una pregunta acerca de los chicos". Su hermana se animó inmediatamente a la declaración y dijo: "¿Qué necesitas saber?" Hina frotó su brazo y murmuró en voz baja una pregunta, "¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?"

Kina miró a su hermana pequeña sorprendido por un segundo antes de contestar con sinceridad: "Bueno um Nunca he estado realmente enamorado, soy demasiado joven".

Hina se quedó mirando a su hermana mayor que ella había, tenía una bomba cayó sobre ella, "W-¿qué quieres decir? Usted ha tenido un montón de novios aunque". Kina se encogió de hombros y dijo con calma: "Sí, claro que tengo, pero eso no significa que yo los amé".

Hina había dejado de escuchar que su hermana le dijo a sus chicas de su edad no sabía lo que era el amor. Ella asintió lentamente antes de irse coger a su hermana con la guardia baja. Caminó hacia la puerta y dijo: "Gracias Kina, me alegro de que ayudó".

Kina miró se retiraba de su hermana y le dijo: "Um ningún problema Hina".

Hina cerró su puerta cerrada y se tiró en la cama, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran. "Algunos puto ayuda que se" Ella dijo: "Yo no soy demasiado joven para saberlo. Yo lo amo, yo sé lo que hago".

* * *

Ahora sé que algunos de ustedes van a quejarse de que tomó un tiempo, pero mi laptop se estrelló, así que tuve que reiniciar toda la maldita cosa, no es tan jodidamente increíble. Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado mi 10.000 capítulo palabra. Si no lo hizo, supongo que debo decirte que lo siento, pero estaría mintiendo.

De todos modos próximo capítulo va a tener más acción entonces el sexo, pero eso no significa que no tendrá su capítulo limón. De todos modos opinión, mensaje o tarifa que no les importa.

LA PAZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto caminó casualmente hacia la sala de reuniones con una nota de Tsunade que le explicó la situación. Sonrió cockily caminar pasado los ninjas en el vestíbulo. Se dio cuenta de Samui y Karui lo miraban, y volvió la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo haciendo que los dos a sonreír.

Llegó a la sala y le dijo a los Kages de su situación, ganando rubores de todo excepto Mei quien murmuró, "puta suerte".

Naruto casi se quedó dormido hasta que oyó el nombre que había caído en el olvido.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con Shizuka?" Preguntó Gaara, "Ella se niega a aceptar nuestra oferta comercial". Naruto se puso de pie y gritó: "¿De qué están hablando."Los Kages miraron a la rubia antes de que A tomó la palabra: "Cállate mocoso, esto es lo que toda la reunión se trata. La chica se niega a escuchar a la razón, por lo que debe descongelar lo que vamos a hacer".

"¿De qué están tratando de negociar", preguntó Naruto. Mei deiced a hablar: "Hay plantas especiales que sólo crecen Nadeshiko, y se puede utilizar para hacer casi cualquier medicamento. La princesa Shizuka se niega a renunciar a las plantas para nuestro uso. Estamos deshielo si estamos teniendo más el país o asesinar a la princesa ".

Naruto se puso de pie y dijo: "¿Están retrasados? Pensé que mantener la paz entre las naciones. Déjame hablar con Shizuka, la conozco un poco personalmente".

Onoki levantó una ceja y preguntó: "¿Qué es exactamente lo que la conoces?" Naruto se sonrojó y murmuró algo en voz bruja aliento no fue escuchado por nadie. "¿Qué fue eso, Naruto-kun" Mei-preguntó con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

"Ok cuento largo" Naruto comenzó, "Mientras viaja durante la guerra, llegamos a Nadeshiko. Fui desafiado por Shizuka a una batalla. No importa cuál sea el resultado de la batalla, yo tendría que casarse con ella. Me ganó, pero Le dije a mi situación y cómo no podríamos estar juntos. Ella aceptó, y no he hablado con ella desde entonces. "

El se puso de pie con una sonrisa, dijo: "Esto es genial, puedes convencerla de hacer un cambio". Naruto miró a la mesa y dijo: "Voy a hacer lo que pueda, pero no voy a obligarla a nada". Gaara se puso de pie y dijo: "Entonces está decidido, Naruto viajará a Nadeshiko pueblo, frente a la princesa y tratar de comprometer a un acuerdo".

Todo el mundo dijo que una rápida, "Sí" y comenzó a llenar la habitación. Naruto estaba junto a él mirando a la mesa y dijo: "Tengo que ir a casa muy rápido". Él sintió una mano suave colocada en el hombro y se volvió para ver Mei.

"Estamos vas foxy tan rápido" Mei-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras trazaba los músculos de la rubia a través de su camisa. Naruto se sonrojó y salió de agarre de la mujer diciendo: "En ninguna parte, sólo tengo que viajar a Konoha muy rápido y el registro con Tsunade."

"Awwww, eso está muy mal", dijo con lo que su cuerpo más hacia él, "Pensé que podríamos tener un poco de" diversión ". Estoy seguro de que la mesa del Kazekage hubiera sido perfecto". Naruto redactado por el comentario y dijo: "Um tal vez podamos hangout cuando regrese". Mei asintió y acarició culo del hombre que causa a su grito y desaparecer en un destello de color amarillo.

"Así que se va a enviar a Nadeshiko" preguntó Tsunade después de escuchar a Naruto que acababa de llegar. "Sí" respondió Naruto, "Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero yo no era el mejor amigo de la chica. Demonios, podría ni siquiera me recuerde".

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada ridícula y dijo: "Un poco difícil de olvidar". Naruto sonrió: "Gracias Tsunade".

"No fue un complemento" Tsunade dijo poniendo los ojos, "Idiota". Naruto miró a la mujer y le dijo: "Lo que sea, voy a giro por Konoha por un segundo y luego dirigirse a Nadeshiko". Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo por Shizune, que sostenía una taza grande de café.

"¿Eso es para el viejo saco de huesos" Naruto susurró a la belleza de pelo negro. Shizune miró furioso y le susurró: "Naruto-kun, no se refieren a Tsunade dama como eso, y sí como una cuestión de hecho, es".

"Psh" Naruto dijo poniendo los ojos: "Esto va a conseguir que la ducha". Shizune vio con horror como Naruto escupió en la taza y se la devolvió a ella: "Aquí va darle a ella".Shizune miró durante un segundo antes de que la ira pudo más que ella y arrojó el líquido sobre el niño, olvidando por completo el calor que hacía.

"AHHHHH fuck" Naruto gritó corriendo por el pasillo tratando de obtener el líquido humeante off ", un poco de agua FRÍA DE MIERDA".

* * *

Hina salió del aula de la escuela con Amika y Aya a su lado. Asuka había perdido por alguna razón un día más de la academia.

"Así que estaba pensando" Aya dijo, "ustedes hacen todo esto con Naruto-sensei. Bueno, tal vez ustedes podrían dejarme entrar en la acción la próxima vez". Amika miró a Hina y se encogió de hombros, "No me importa. Foro de Hina?"

Hina negó con la cabeza y respondió: "No, realmente no me importa, pero tal vez deberíamos preguntarnos Naruto-kun". Amika asintió con la cabeza y preguntó: "Creí que habías dicho que estaría de vuelta en un día".

Hina miró al suelo y luego sus amigos: "Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero supongo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender". Aya les detuvo y su boca se abrió mientras señalaba: "Oye mira".

Hina y Amika siguió la mirada de la chica y vio una cabeza de la rubia corriendo a través de un grupo de gente gritando disculpas.

"Naruto-kun?" Hina dijo claramente confundido al ver a la rubia. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia corriendo hacia ellos y gritó: "Naruto-kun, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas de vuelta?"

La rubia, que se encuentra actualmente en un "barrido de los ramen" misión detuvo y miró a las tres chicas.

"Oh hey Hina-chan, de hecho me acabo de volver, pero no voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir a negociar con el líder de la aldea", explicó Naruto caminando hacia las chicas. Hina tiene una mirada preocupada y me preguntó: "H-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?" Naruto sonrió ante la sinceridad de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, "No te preocupes Hina-chan. No es que esta es una misión que amenaza la vida."

Hina Naruto asintió y miró a las otras dos chicas, "Ah Amika y Aya qué están haciendo ustedes señoritas". Los dos se sonrojó y murmuró algo Naruto haciendo reír y decir: "Bueno, voy a tener que ver a todos ustedes más tarde, tengo que ir a salvar a un pueblo".

Las chicas se miraron mientras desaparecía en un instante de oro, todavía con la sonrisa todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, espero que no pasa nada malo", dijo Aya buscando en el lugar que su ex sensei había desaparecido pulg Hina llevó su rostro hacia el cielo y dijo: "Oh, estoy seguro que estará bien lo dijo él mismo;. Este No es una misión que amenaza la vida. Además, vamos a graduar este año, así Tenemos que estar preparados para ser enviados en misiones arriesgadas que requieren movimientos ".

Amika miró al suelo asintiendo mientras Aya Hina miró con una expresión de acuerdo.

* * *

Naruto apareció de nuevo en su apartamento y suspiró, "Maldición realmente no tengo ganas de ir a Nadeshiko". De inmediato se inclinó sobre y sacó un kunai. Oyó algo en su habitación roce y frunció el ceño, "¿Quién en su sano juicio podría tratar de colarse en mi casa".

Se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y vio algo que nunca olvidaría. Por encima de su cama eran Anko y Kurenai, tanto en sólo un bikini de dos piezas.

"Supongo que lo perdimos", dijo Anko dejándose caer en la cama, "Bueno, esto es una mierda". Kurenai que Naruto podía ver tenía un rubor, respondió: "Anko, ¿no crees que esto es un poco, bueno zorra?" La mujer de cabello púrpura miró a su amiga y sonrió, "Oh Venido Kur-chan, que vio la cinta. No me importa lo que tengo que hacer, me voy a meter en los pantalones que los niños".

"Kid" Naruto se preguntó en voz baja sintiendo su confianza descienden ligeramente. "Yo sabía que el pequeño cabrón se convertiría en una viga simplemente probando su sangre, pero me lo follo. NOPE", continuó Anko. Todo el tiempo Kurenai negó con la cabeza, "II no puede hacer esto, Hinata le gusta. No puedo traicionarla así".

"Psh" Anko gruñó: "Si la niña no ha dado un paso aún entonces no lo hará. Además, usted no ha tenido relaciones sexuales desde Asuma estaba vivo. Esto será bueno para ti". Kurenai tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de ella dijo: "¿Qué hay de Juno? ¿Y si ella se enteró de que su madre se había acostado con su héroe".

Anko resopló y sonrió a su amiga, "Oh, por favor, que tiene siete años. Ella sabe muy bien que su tratando de encontrar un nuevo hombre".

Naruto miró a las chicas hablan o escuchan al ver los bustos de las mujeres despiden. Vio como Anko abordó Kurenai y se sonrojó al ver sus cuerpos se rozan.

De pronto fue empujado hacia adelante en su habitación Anko alarmante y Kurenai, quien saltó de la cama por la sorpresa. Se volvió y vio a otro Anko le sonreía y luego desapareció en una nube de humo. "Bueno, bueno", dijo una voz desde arriba de él, "¡Mira quién espiaba a nosotros".

"Oh mierda" Naruto dijo levantándose: "Ustedes son los que entraron en mi habitación". Kurenai corrió a su lado y empezó a disculparse de inmediato, "lo sentimos mucho Naruto-kun, y que no debería haber entrado en su casa. Estoy muy apenado por la forma en que estamos vestidos, pero Anko-chan tenía esta loca idea ... "

Fue interrumpida cuando Anko sacó una cinta y dijo: "Oi, astuto queremos que nos jode como lo hizo la chica de pelo rosa". Cabeza de Kurenai rompió y ella corrió hacia ella, "Anko cállate" que luego miró a Naruto con una sonrisa avergonzada, "Ella no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Ella ha tenido un poco demasiado a beber".

Naruto sudor cayó en esto y entonces se dio cuenta cómo se enredó los brazos alrededor de Kurenai delgado, cuerpo que lucha de Anko. Tono de piel bronceado La forma de Anko mezclado con blanco cremoso hecho correr la sangre de Kurenai a dos lugares en el cuerpo de Naruto. Anko rompió formar espera de su amiga y le dijo: "Bullshit Kur-chan, ¿sabes lo que quieres es simplemente lo más que hago".

Naruto sacudió las manos delante de su cara con un avergonzado, "Oh damas, um Lo siento mucho, pero el video no fue enviado por mí. Realmente no tenía idea de que saldrían. Te estoy halagado um me quieren, pero yo estoy en una misión muy importante, así que debería tener ... "

Dejó de hablar cuando Anko se adelantó y agarró su miembro a través del pantalón, "Usted dice que su misión es más importante que nosotros, eh, bueno, parece que su polla gorda plantea la diferencia." Kurenai se sonrojó y le pidió: "Por favor, Anko, tiene una misión. Usted tiene que parar".

Anko se puso de rodillas y le arrancó los pantalones del hombre y empezó a acariciarlo a través de sus boxeadores, "Cállate o unirse a mí, no me importa. Voy a tener este polo carne metió en mí de cualquier manera". Naruto observó mientras ella tomó su polla y le dijo: "Ya he tenido la deliciosa sangre, ahora quiero la leche".

Naruto tragó saliva nerviosamente recordando sus aventuras pasadas con la mujer serpiente loca ", ¿no crees que es un poco raro que decir sobre el semen de un hombre?"Anko se rió del hombre y tiró de sus calzoncillos al suelo.

"¿Qué importa foxy" preguntó, "camino Ether voy a estar tomando la carga" y con eso se metió la polla en su boca. Naruto vio como su larga lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca húmeda y le dio vueltas alrededor de su circunferencia.

Kurenai vio como sus amigos la boca en espiral alrededor de la polla de Naruto y se ruborizó sintiéndose se moje. Ella miró la cara de Naruto para ver sus ojos estaban apretados abierta y su lengua colgaba de un lado. Su rubor creció cuando vio la caída del hombre en su cama en posición vertical y dejar Anko llevarlo más profundo.

A pesar de que iba en contra de sus mejores esfuerzos se pasó una mano en su trasero y metió un dedo en solitario en su arrancada semi-peludas. Ella comenzó gimiendo viendo sus brazos tonificados y tensa el pecho cuando la lengua de Anko bañaba su enorme polla.

"Dios maldito" dijo Anko liberar su pene para que el aire que tanto necesitan, "Nunca he tenido una polla pasado tanto tiempo con uno de mis mamadas". Ella miró a la cara para ver que se tensó y la espalda a su polla para ver el líquido preseminal que fluye continuamente por la parte superior. Volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa hacia su amiga que ella se había dado cuenta era placer a sí misma.

"Ven su Kurenai-chan" dijo Anko defender y liberar el pene haciendo que el hombre gemido, "Es casi allí, y quiero ver tu cara pintada con su carga". Kurenai caminó en silencio en medio de las piernas del hombre y se vio obligado a sus rodillas como sonreír Anko.

Miró a su polla sacudidas y luego a Anko, quien asintió con la sonrisa intacta. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de súplica pidiendo la liberación, a la que Kurenai cumplió envolviendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su eje.

Naruto una vez más cerró los ojos al sentir el regreso placer. Kurenai estaba nerviosa acariciando la polla del hombre mientras Anko vio con anticipación, con Naruto gimiendo. Kurenai trajo sus labios rojos deliciosos de la punta de su cabeza y le dio un beso, manchando sus labios con pre.

"Ah mierda" Naruto dijo tratando de empujar su polla en la boca de la mujer mayor, "Por favor entiendan". Kurenai miró al hombre y asintió con la cabeza, y luego abrió la boca permitiendo su polla para entrar. Naruto dejó que una sonrisa lavar su cara como su humedad envolvió su miembro.

Los ojos de Kurenai desorbitados mientras empujaba la cabeza más abajo, lo que llevó a su garganta está ampliando. Anko seguía la acción de su amiga y comenzó masturba a los ojos de Naruto forzar su polla en la garganta de Kurenai.

Kurenai amordazado, pero mantuvo la polla en su boca para que el hombre pudiera bajar. Se sorprendió cuando Naruto sacó toda su polla de su boca y comenzó a avivar ella. Conocer las conclusiones de sus acciones ella abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua se pegue a cabo en la punta.

"MIERDA" Naruto gritó el rodaje de su carga en el negro pelo boca bellezas. Él sintió un par de manos agarrar su polla todavía disparo. Miró para ver Anko sonriendo mientras masturbándose su polla mientras Kurenai avidez tragó su semen think.

"Mira todo lo que cum" Anko dijo con una expresión emocionada en su rostro, "¿Se sabe bien Kurenai-chan". Kurenai sigue teniendo una carga completa en su boca quedó sentado dejando que el flujo gusto alrededor. La ingestión del resto de la carga que ella respondió: "Fue simplemente delicioso".

Anko dejó de acariciar y fue inmediatamente de pie junto a la rubia con la parte inferior aparece "Se las arregló para durar tanto tiempo con la boca, así que vamos a ver cómo lo hace en contra de nuestros coños". Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder Anko se empujó hacia su miembro palpitante, haciéndole apretar sus ojos se cierran con un gemido.

"Ohhh" Anko gritado alto de la rubia, "SU TAN GRANDE de la cogida. Puedo sentirte empujando mi vientre APART. Nunca he tenido alguien tan profundamente antes". Naruto agarró sus caderas y le dijo: "Bueno, si me voy a la mierda que bien podría disfrutar de ella".

Kurenai observó mientras las caderas de Naruto comenzó a empujar violentamente a sus amigos tensa coño, haciendo que Anko de Yelp. Naruto se volteó sobre Anko llevar con él su chocando contra la cama.

"Siempre he oído que eras una puta" dijo Naruto entre ejes antes de susurrar al oído: "Pero una perra no puede ser tan estricto". Anko gritó al sentir un orgasmo ejecutar a través de su cuerpo y arqueó la espalda. Naruto susurró sintiendo sus largas uñas se clavan en la espalda, pero mantuvo sus embestidas continuas de hasta.

Anko gimió sintiendo su orgasmo siendo reemplazado por otro, "N-no tan rou-gh". Naruto hizo una mueca antes de empujar dentro de ella tanto como sus caderas le permitirían, por lo que Anko para saltar y rodar sus ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

De Kurenai dedos estiércol de sí mismos en su coño mientras miraba a su amigo pasar literalmente de ser follada. Ella vio como Naruto dejó caer su cuerpo inconsciente y se retiró. Él comenzó a acariciar a sí mismo y suspiró antes de liberar a sí mismo sobre el cuerpo dormido de Anko. Kurenai observó durante un minuto mientras se dolía el cuerpo de Anko blanco con su semen.

"Wow" Naruto dijo cuando terminó su segunda carga, "¿Quién iba imaginar los marginados de Konoha algún día llegar a coger dos de las kunoichis más sexy del planeta".Miró para ver Kurenai temblando mientras su mano se movía en la parte inferior de su bikini.

Haciendo su camino a la mujer que tomó su polla en la mano y con una sonrisa dijo: "¿Puedo ayudarle Kurenai-sensei?" La mujer miró al hombre y se sorprendió al verlo de rodillas frente a ella con una sonrisa predatoriamente.

Él apartó la mano de la parte inferior, y dijo: "Deja que yo me ocupe de esto Kurenai-sensei. Simplemente disfrutar del viaje". Kurenai gimió cuando él empezó a lamer su humedad a través de la parte inferior, "Dios", dijo en medio de lame, "Sabes tan jodidamente increíble". Sacó su parte inferior hacia abajo y miró a su coño antes de decir: "No puedo creer que estaba embarazada".

Kurenai se sonrojó y se llevó las manos hacia abajo para cubrir la vagina goteo, avergonzado diciendo "look D-no en eso., No he afeitado en meses". Naruto agarró sus muñecas y las apartó, "No obstante, parece increíble. Un poco de pelo no hace daño a nadie."

Con eso conducía su lengua en la mujer que estaba causando que encorvarse en el placer. Naruto agarró firme, gran culo y empujó hacia sí lo que le permite un mayor acceso.

Kurenai jadeó ante el repentino aumento en el placer y se quejó: "Yo voy a ..." Naruto sonrió internamente y abrió la boca.

Casualmente beber todos los jugos de la mujer libera, Naruto sonrió cuando ella cayó sobre su cama en su espalda. Arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo le empezó a besar el cuello de la mujer.

"Sabes", dijo entre besos ", que utilizo para masturbarse hasta que cuando yo era un niño. Me gustaría soñar que dejar que te bese", comenzó a tientas sus pechos generosos, "Usted fue dejarme tocar tu cuerpo" . Mientras hablaba Kurenai se sonrojó como gemidos escaparon la boca, queriendo al hombre por encima de ella para acabar con ella y simplemente pegarlo pulg

Al ver la tortura que estaba dando a la mujer Naruto alineado su pene a su condición de mujer y le dijo: "Yo había cum innumerables veces, imaginando mi pene entrando y saliendo de su coño. Su estanqueidad fijada en mi circunferencia" con eso se metió en el mujer.

Los ojos de Kurenai se cerraron cuando sintió que el hombre entrara en su todo a la vez. Los ojos de Naruto cerrados hasta la mitad y se muerden los labios antes de decir: "Wow eres jodidamente asombroso apretado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?"

Kurenai empujó sus pechos juntos y se retorció mientras que el hombre hizo compresiones rápidas duro en ella. "A-Alrededor de un cuatro mon-ths después de la muerte de ASU-MA", dijo en medio de duros golpes del hombre. Naruto sonrió mirando a la mujer detrás de él y llevó sus labios a los de ella cerrando los ojos. Kurenai hizo todo lo posible para besar al hombre detrás mientras que él golpeó varias veces en labios de su coño ahora hinchados.

"Hmmmm" Naruto dijo poniendo su cabeza en obtener una idea desviada. Él comenzó a empujar más o menos dentro y fuera de ella, lo que la hizo temblar y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto sintió que se le apriete y decidió poner su plan en marcha.

"Así", gimió dentro de su oído, "¿Quién era más grande, yo o Asuma-sensei?" En esta pregunta los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron de golpe y ella dijo: "¿W-lo".

"¿Quién es más grande y mejor" Naruto le preguntó una vez más: "Respóndeme o de lo contrario voy a tirar mi polla". Kurenai mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que sintió que empezaba tirando toda su polla.

"Espera", gritó agarrando sus hombros. Naruto se quedó esperando a que ella respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y-Usted es" Kurenai dijo: "Asuma nunca me podía follar como puedas. Su pene era nada comparado con lo tuyo, así me coge CON TODO LO QUE TIENES" la última parte que sale en un grito.

Naruto sonrió antes de empujar su pene hacia ella mientras ella continuaba en medio de jadeos y gemidos: "Me encanta cuando me follas. Su pene slick me vuelve loco, y yo quiero tomar tu leche". Su decir esto Naruto causado a masturbarse delante con un gruñido lo que la hizo él agarrar y decir: "Yo estoy corriendo".

Naruto luchó por mantener su propio orgasmo abajo mientras sigue empujando en su coño, mientras ella trataba ordeñándolo.

"Mhhhhhh, Yeah Baby" Kurenai se quejó de ser golpeado con un orgasmo con la fuerza de un tren ", seguirá follando ME". Naruto obligado y mantuvo su ritmo y hace estocadas duras tratando de conseguir su carga a cabo. Kurenai se lamió los labios viendo poros sudor del cuerpo perfecto tono del hombre y llevó su boca a su pecho y comenzó a lamer suavemente. Hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de su pezón lo oyó gemir.

Naruto gimió y gimió cuando Kurenai bromeó sus pezones duros. Bajó la vista hacia su pene, que se desliza dentro y fuera de su empapado coño manchado pre-cum.

"Mierda" dijo Naruto mientras sus embestidas se hicieron más lentos, pero más difícil ", voy a eyacular". Kurenai sintió que su tercer disco a punto de llegar y cerró sus piernas alrededor de la rubia, no lo que le permite tirar de la polla de ella.

"Quiero y-que me fi-ll para arriba, con y-su esperma caliente" Kurenai dijo cuando la miró sorprendido. "UNG" gimió con los ojos cerrados como se sentía a darle el primer disparo.

Kurenai sintió que se está llenando y gritó de alegría, "me estoy corriendo de nuevo de sentir tu leche caliente LLENAR ME". Los dos se sentaron allí, dos temblores, sacudidas, tanto como sus cuerpos liberan sus jugos.

Cuando sus orgasmos cesaron Naruto cayó encima de ella, haciéndola sonreír y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Naruto sintió que su semen alrededor de su pene y se agachó para tirar de él, sólo para ser detenido por Kurenai.

"Todavía no", dijo sonriendo, "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido a un hombre que me llene. Yo no quiero que termine por el momento". Naruto puso su mano y dijo: "Tú eres jodidamente increíble Kurenai-sensei". Ella cerró los ojos y dijo: "Una vez que su misión se hace, podemos hacerlo de nuevo".

Naruto sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho suave y dijo: "Sí, yo sólo voy a llegar a la mierda que eres un ..." se detuvo y pensó por un segundo antes de gritar: "HOLY SHIT, mi misión!" Se levantó de un salto sorprendente Kurenai quien observó mientras él agarró sus ropas y luchó para vestirse a toda prisa.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda", fue todo lo que dijo cuando miró el reloj y se notaba que había estado allí durante dos horas, "A la mierda la abuela me va a matar". Él puso su camisa y estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana cuando una pequeña mano agarró su muñeca. Se volvió para ver Kurenai abrazándolo mientras mira a la tierra, "¿Qué Kurenai-sensei".

Kurenai tiró su cuerpo al de ella dándole un beso de amor antes de alejarse y decir: "No me he sentido tan bien en años. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo realmente aprecio que me hace sentir tan bien, a pesar de que soy forma mayor que tú ".

Naruto sonrió y respondió: "¿Qué estás hablando Kurenai-sensei? Me encantó cada segundo de ella tanto como lo hizo. A quién le importa si usted es mayor que yo", se inclinó a su oído y le susurró: "Me gusta más las mujeres "y con eso desapareció en un destello de oro dejando un Kurenai rubor.

Naruto apareció fuera de un pueblo de tamaño medio y dijo: "Está bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar Shizuka y pedirle que me ayude. No debería ser muy difícil".

" _Demasiado duro el culo "_ Naruto pensó que el grupo de kunoichi le rodeaba. "Estado de su empresa en Nadeshiko" El que tiene una máscara de lobo le preguntó. "Escucha" Naruto dijo llevar perezosamente sus manos: "Yo no estoy aquí para hacerle daño a nadie, yo sólo estoy aquí para ..."

"Oh Dios mío", dijo la mujer enmascarada águila, "E-Eso es el tipo del video. Es Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto sonrió al ser reconocido y dijo: "Sí, soy Naruto. Bringer de la paz y líder de ... Espere dijiste cinta", se preguntó por último la comprensión de lo que había dicho.

Lobo rápidamente se volvió hacia el hombre rubio y buscó, "Y-eres _LA_ Naruto Uzumaki ". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, yo soy Naruto. El portador de la paz a la tierra, el Salvador del mundo, el ..." fue una vez más corta cuando alguien del público gritó: "Él es el que tiene la enorme polla" .

Naruto desinfla inmediatamente y dijo: "Déjame adivinar, ¿tienes la maldita cinta". Todas las chicas empezaron a caminar más cerca y pudo ver los mini-corazones en sus ojos, _"Gezz, ahora sé por qué Sasuke ignoró sus fangirls. Realmente debería ir a visitar a ese bastardo alguna vez"._

"Escucha" Naruto dijo saltando lejos de las mujeres: "Estoy aquí para hablar con Shizuka. ¿Podría uno de ustedes me la llevas?" Una gran cantidad de gritos estalló entre el grupo de las mujeres hasta que una voz severa partió, "Cierra la boca".

Naruto vio como un rostro familiar salió del grupo de mujeres y le dio una sonrisa, "¡.? Tokiwa Ha pasado un tiempo ¿Cómo va Te ves muy bonita, no puedo creer que hayan pasado siete ..."

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que las mujeres lo agarró arriba y abajo, y pensó: " _¡Oh, no. No tú también, Tokiwa. "_ La mujer miró a sus compañeros kunoichis y le dijo: "Muy bien todo, rompe para arriba y volver a las posiciones".

Naruto suspiró feliz como Kunoichi comenzó a desaparecer, pero fue interrumpido cuando un zorro enmascarado chica se acercó a él. Sólo podía mirarla por un momento antes de que la chica le entregó un pedazo de papel y desapareció. Miró hacia abajo para ver algunos dígitos y metió el papel en el bolsillo.

Naruto volvió a mirar Tokiwa como ella comenzó a hacer su camino hacia él a un ritmo más lento. Cuando por fin le llegó ella lo puso en un abrazo y le dijo: "Naruto-kun, que ha sido un tiempo muy largo. Increíble lo mucho que has crecido".

Naruto miró a sí mismo y dijo: "Sí, supongo que mi cabello se volvió un poco más". Tokiwa inesperadamente se adelantó y se llevó las manos a la cara del hombre: "No, imbécil, te ves más como un hombre".

Naruto se sonrojó sintiendo la mujer mayor toca la cara y le da un cumplido. Saltó un poco cuando sintió sus manos comienzan a viajar por su rostro en sus pectorales."Wohh" Naruto dijo algo que salta lejos de la mujer.

Tokiwa miró al hombre por un segundo desesperadamente antes de decir: "Supongo que estás aquí para hablar con la señora Shizuka". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, es muy importante. ¿Me puede tomar hasta aquí?" Tokiwa miró al hombre por un momento antes de que ella sonrió y dijo: "Cualquier cosa por ti Naruto-kun. Te ruego que me siguen."

Naruto corrió detrás de la mujer que había conocido hace unos años largos y dijo: "Así Tokiwa, ¿Cómo has estado?" La mujer más lento que le permite ponerse al día y dijo: "Todo está bien en Nadeshiko, y ha transferido mucho desde dama Shizuka se ha convertido en líder. Ya no se requiere una lucha por el amor a florecer".

Naruto dio una sonrisa emocionada y dijo: "Wow, ella realmente lo hizo. Sabía que podía liberar al pueblo de esa regla estúpida. Dime, qué se encuentra el amor?" Tokiwa frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y dijo: "Me temo que no, que aún cree un marido digno debe derrotar a convertirse en su rey".

"Oh" dijo Naruto dándole un gesto propio, "Eso no es bueno. ¿No ha peleado contra alguien de su mano en matrimonio"? Tokiwa asintió con la cabeza y respondió: "Sí, pero no hay un solo hombre todavía tiene que vencer a su todavía".

"Hmmm" dijo Naruto girando completamente en serio, "Shizuka debe de haber conseguido mucho más fuerte desde que nos peleamos". Tokiwa asintió solemnemente y miró a un pequeño edificio por debajo de ellos y dijo: "Estamos aquí".

Naruto se detuvo junto a Tokiwa y se dirigió hacia el edificio. Tokiwa abrió la puerta y dijo: "Después de ti". Naruto pasó por delante de la mujer y entró en el edificio. Él tarareó y le preguntó: "un poco normal que las cámaras de una princesa".

La habitación era bastante simple. Tenía una cama individual y un armario. Dio un paso adelante y miró a las paredes blancas y el suelo queja. No había una sola ventana en el pequeño edificio de una sola habitación por lo que apenas podía ver nada más allá.

Lo sacó de sus reflexiones cuando oyó un portazo y las bisagras de sonido cerraduras. Se volvió para ver Tokiwa de espaldas a él cerrando la puerta grande de metal."Tokiwa, ¿qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó mientras la mujer se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

Caminó lentamente hacia Naruto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca trajo su cuerpo contra el suyo. "Naruto-kun", dijo, "Me gusta mucho la nueva normativa de la aldea. Antes de la Ley de matrimonio se hizo desprovisto, yo era virgen porque no podía encontrar un hombre lo suficientemente digno".

Naruto sintió que su viaje las manos en el pecho de nuevo y pensé que esto iba. "Traté de encontrar un buen hombre", continuó, "Pero no había en el pueblo. Mi virginidad mantenido todos estos años ha tensado mi cuerpo profundamente y tengo que conseguir la liberación. Es un milagro que apareciste, y sólo unos días después de que el vídeo increíble ".

Naruto sintió que sus largas uñas se deslizan sobre el pecho y empujó su pecho descomunal en la suya. "Así que ¿lo harás Naruto-kun?" -le preguntó, "¿Va a tomar ese pene gigante y un carnero en mí hasta que yo ya no puedo caminar?"

Naruto pensó para sí: " _No sé si puedo hacer esto. sólo he encontré con ella dos veces y se supone que debo estar en una misión importante "._ Él se preguntaba a sí mismo hasta que vio caer su traje a la tierra dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Naruto teniendo un asimiento de sus pechos gigantescos.

* * *

Hina saltó para evitar la múltiple kunai volar hacia ella, aterrizando en un árbol que ella sacó la suya. La decisión de tomar su entrenamiento ninja más en serio que ella había pedido Amika a entrenar con ella. Amika cayó al suelo con un resoplido y comenzó a realizar señales con las manos.

Gritar **Soshuriken no Jutsu** , Amika lanzó un shuriken demonio a su amiga. Hina contuvo la respiración un rebotó en el aire con una sonrisa, "Tienes que ser más rápido entonces que Amika-chan". Vio que un amigo sonrisa y en los rayos del sol por fin se dio cuenta del cable del ninja delgada que viene de las manos de Amika.

Amika dio un fuerte tirón en el cable y Hina inmediato se agachó al lado, casi siendo cortada por el shuriken demonio. Amika le llamó la herramienta del ninja favorito y le preguntó: "Hina-chan, ¿estás bien?" mirándola amigos cuerpo inmóvil.

Se sorprendió cuando Hina se convirtió en un promedio diario y oyó, " **Fuego: Llama Bullet** "venir de atrás. Actuando rápidamente comenzó señales con las manos y gritó: "¡ **Tierra: Escudo de tierra** "hacer una gran losa de suelo subir y protegerla de la enorme bola o al fuego.

Jadeando Hina saltó a su amiga y le lanzó un puñetazo que Amika fácilmente atrapado, y respondió dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen. Hina tosió un poco de sangre, por lo que Amika detenerla asalto y apoderarse de su amiga con cuidado y pregunte: "Hina-chan, ¿estás bien".

Hina dio una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de agarrar la muñeca de su amigo y lanzándola sobre sí misma. Colocando su ninjas sandalia contra la garganta de Amika, dijo, "Nunca bajes la guardia Amika-chan". Cómo ayudar a su amiga a Hina dijo: "Vamos, vamos a ir a las aguas termales. Estoy muy cansado después de entrenar todos los días".

Los dos se habían despertado a las 7:30, aunque era sábado y había estado entrenando ahora durante seis horas seguidas. Su chakra fue casi completamente agotado en este momento y los dos de acuerdo en que un buen baño les haría algún bien.

* * *

Naruto golpeó en el coño virgen de Tokiwa interminablemente como mintió debajo de él gritando de placer. "OH MY GOD DE MIERDA" ella gritó cuando sintió su clímax XIII se acerca. Los dos habían estado trabajando toda la noche y seguir adelante en la mañana. No tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo, pero sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Naruto lamió su cuello con una sonrisa y dijo: "Maldito amor esto, ¿no es cierto, que puta". Tokiwa apoderó de las hojas como su agujero ahora suelta espasmo-med, lo que la hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto sintió endurecer una vez más y se sacudió sus caderas hacia delante. Él sonrió con satisfacción la liberación de su semen caliente en la mujer mucho mayor.

Mantuvo sus golpes como el cuerpo de la mujer se sacudió y dejó que el sueño se haga cargo. Sintiendo la chica se afloje en sus brazos tonos Naruto rió y terminó acabando antes de salir y ver todo su esperma vertido de su coño ahora suelto.

"Maldita sea" Naruto dijo mirando a la mujer retorciéndose, "Tal vez estaba un poco demasiado para ella". Él comenzó a recoger sus ropas desatendidos, de vestirse. Él tarareó una canción de los niños de la escuela cantaban mientras se dirigía a la puerta de metal enorme. Estaba cegado por unos segundos gracias a la repentina luz solar, pero sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la luz y se volvió para ver Tokiwa todavía desmayado y murmuró: "Hasta la próxima".

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a hacer su camino hacia la sección principal del pueblo. "Maldita sea", dijo para sí: "Tengo que tomar unas vacaciones, tal vez ir a visitar las aguas termales más tarde."

"¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR NO PODEMOS IR IN" Hina gritó la chica que acaba de sacudir le había dicho a nadie se le permitió en las aguas de ese día. "Pl-por favor cálmate" La mujer dijo: "Yo simplemente estaba instrucciones de mi gestión que no se permite a nadie entrar en los muelles hoy. Todavía se puede ir a las duchas". Hina estaba a punto de desmembrar el trabajador pobre hasta Amika la apartó.

"Cálmate Hina-chan" Amika dijo tomando su amiga fuera "Creo que sé donde podemos ir a relajarse". Hina miró a la chica de pelo blanco y le preguntó: "¿En serio, ¿dónde?"

"Bueno" Amika comenzó, "No Naruto-kun tiene un jacuzzi en su patio trasero?" Esto hizo que Hina sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la casa de su rubia favorita. Amika dio un sonrojo y dijo: "Espera hasta Hina-chan", como ella empezó a correr para ponerse al día con su amiga.

Naruto se encontraba fuera de la oficina principal de Shizuka y golpeó un par de veces y ahora estaba esperando. Le pidió a un tipo que estaba sentado en un escritorio donde encontrar Shizuka y dijo que era el lugar. Todos Naruto sabía era que si le estaba mintiendo, el chico iba a tener un mal día.

Lo sacó de sus reflexiones cuando una fuerte voz femenina gritó: "ENTER". Agarró el pomo de la puerta grande y poco a poco entreabrió la puerta. Metió la cabeza en una vio a una hermosa mujer sentada en un escritorio grande rellenando papeles.

Era de tez blanca, que parecía ser de mediana estatura, lucía un marco curvilíneo ver y un gran busto. Su pelo enmarcado su linda cara justo como lo había hecho la primera vez que la conoció. Ella lo miró con sus deslumbrantes ojos de esmeralda y le preguntó: "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

Naruto se acercó lentamente mientras se mira alrededor y preguntó: "Um Shizuka-sama, ¿tiene usted alguna idea de quién soy". La mujer levantó una ceja hacia el hombre y estudió su rostro por un segundo. Naruto se acercó a la mujer poco a poco con los brazos extendidos, y dijeron: "Vamos Shizuka, tienes que recordar".

La boca de la mujer se abrió cuando ella finalmente descubrió que el hombre era guapo. Levantándose lentamente se acercó al hombre sonriente alto. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara y comenzó a sentir sus marcas de bigotes, lo que le hace reír.

"Y-está" ella tartamudeó sorprendentemente, haciendo reír a Naruto diez veces más difícil. Agarró sus manos suaves y dijo: "Naruto Uzumaki". Ella se sonrojó ante el repentino contacto y miró por un segundo antes de saltar a sus brazos fuertes.

"Wow Shizuka" Dijo riendo mientras sostenía a la niña más corta hacia arriba, mientras se frotaba la cara en su pecho. "Naruto-kun" dijo tomando la cabeza y mirando a la cara, "¡No puedo creer que seas tú".

Naruto dejó a la niña y le dijo: "Sí, soy yo", sólo para que ella le tamaño de arriba abajo antes de caminar a su alrededor en un círculo a su registro de salida. "Shizuka-chan", dijo la obtención de su atención, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella trajo a sus diminutos puños a sus caderas y le dio una sonrisa: "Estoy sorprendido de ver cuánto ha crecido desde que había visto por última vez ustedes". Naruto se rió y dijo, "Gezz, otra persona comentando mi crecimiento". Shizuka se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la cara y dijo, "W-Well".

Naruto la miró confundido y preguntó: "¿Qué?" Ella lo miró enfurecido y se volvió sobre sus talones antes avergonzado preguntar: "¿Es umm, ¿crees que he cambiado en absoluto". La observó mientras se alejaba lentamente, balanceándose en secreto sus caderas bien desarrolladas. Cuando llegó a su escritorio ella Accidently 'derribó unos papeles y se agachó para recogerlos.

Naruto miró su uniforme tratar de mantener su trasero musculoso contenida y mientras endereza ella se dio cuenta de que ella sonrió. "Um sí" Naruto dijo moviendo la cabeza: "Te ves muy bonita Shizuka, pero estoy un poco aquí en el estricto negocio".

Shizuka frunció el ceño con tristeza a esto y le preguntó: "supongo que estás aquí para hablar de nuestras flores Sochi?" Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla frente a ella y le preguntó: "¿Por qué estás siendo tan difícil con el Kages Shizuka-chan?"

Shizuka miró al hombre y cerró sus manos sobre la mesa, "ME siendo difícil, cuando los Kages estúpidas exigieron que regalamos nuestro principal recurso de ingreso de forma gratuita? Yo no sé quién te crees que eres, pero usted no puede venir en mi pueblo y la demanda que vendo fuera nuestra esencia de la vida, ni siquiera si es Naruto Uzumaki ".

Naruto suspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a la frente antes de preguntar: "¿Cuánto dinero se necesita para que usted pueda vender Konoha estas flores?" La mujer dio una mirada de sorpresa y miró a sus informes de un segundo y respondió: "Para un suministro anual y los nutrientes para ayudar a crecer; $ 185,000 dólares".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Así que supongo que para los cinco países que sería $ 925.000". Cuando Shizuka asintió Naruto sacó un pequeño libro y empezó a escribir algo confuso a la princesa.

Shizuka lo miró cuando se lo ofreció a ella y ella sorprendida, "Vas a pagar por todo eso". Naruto puso el cheque en su escritorio y dijo: "Sí, claro. Quiero decir, tengo un montón de dinero y realmente no comprar demasiado, así que le importa. Esto realmente no es nada."

Shizuka miró al hombre aturdido y tomó su control antes de decir: "Si quieres entonces voy a informar a los Kages que enviaré los suministros próximo mes". Naruto asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a levantarse diciendo: "Bueno Shizuka-chan, fue genial verte y todo pero creo que voy a ir".

Casi de repente la chica saltó rápidamente sobre la mesa y dijo: "Por favor, Naruto-kun, no te quedas un poco más? Tal vez podríamos tener un palo". Naruto miró hacia el exterior de las ventanas gigantes y dijo: "Bueno, se oscurecerá pronto, así que supongo que podría pasar la noche".

Shizuka aplaudió de alegría dándole un rostro infantil haciéndole sonrojar. "Por favor", dijo agarrando su muñeca, "Vamos a ver lo mucho que ambos hemos mejorado".

* * *

Hina dejó escapar el aliento mientras ella se sentó en el agua caliente agradable. Amika lanzó su sujetador a un lado y dejó escapar un suspiro o aliviar.

"Wow", dijo Hina dejando que las corrientes en chorro masaje a su cuerpo cansado, "Esto se siente increíble. Tenemos que venir aquí más a menudo." Amika le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza mientras sonreía antes de preguntar: "¿Crees que Naruto-kun le importará?"

Hina miró a su amiga ridículamente antes de decir: "¿Qué? Sabes Naruto-kun no le importa si echamos un rápido chapuzón en la bañera de hidromasaje. Me pregunto lo que está haciendo en este momento."

Amika simplemente asintió con la cabeza y bajó el resto de su cuerpo desnudo en el agua caliente y dejó escapar otro suspiro.

* * *

Naruto llevó el cuerpo cansado de Shizuka hacia la aldea después de que habían conseguido hacerse con su mástil. "Lo siento de nuevo", dijo, "Creo que fui un poco demasiado duro para ti." Shizuka simplemente asintió con la cabeza y miró al hombre, "Sí. Te has convertido en mucho más fuerte. Es realmente increíble lo mucho que hemos logrado".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, supongo que sí. Esto sólo sirve para demostrar cómo la formación y persistencia pueden hacer que maravillas".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza una vez más y miró a la rubia antes de sonrojarse y preguntar: "¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Naruto-kun". Cuando él asintió, continuó, "Ha sido un largo tiempo desde algún cuerpo me ha golpeado, y la última persona que eras tú".

Naruto sonrió feliz mientras ella continuó: "Desde que el ser el caso y les deseo un gran compañero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo"

* * *

MALDITO  
MELODRAMA PARA 1 O PARTE CAPÍTULO 8  
chicos lol lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo, también lo siento por tardar tanto con esta parte.  
Sido poderoso ocupado últimamente.  
Bueno de todos modos, por favor, disfrutar y revisar mi historia!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto miró a la mujer en sus brazos locamente y tartamudeó, "M-Cásate, como en como, 'Marry'?" Shizuka asintió mirando preocupada y me preguntó: "¿Cuál es el problema que necesito un compañero fuerte, y de ver el vídeo, ¿se necesita un cuerpo equipado".

Naruto pronto la dejó, y ella cayó de rodillas con gracia. Tomando unos pasos atrás preguntó Naruto, "Y-Has visto el video?" Shizuka mantiene una cara seria mientras examinaba el hombre que ahora temblorosa: "Sí, es eso un problema?" Naruto miró ridículamente y exclamó: "Me has visto follar a una chica. ¿Cómo es que no es como raro?"

Shizuka se adelantó y preguntó: "¿No soy lo suficientemente sexy. Estoy llevando vinculante para que mis pechos son más grandes debajo de mi uniforme". Los ojos de Naruto se salieron de su cabeza, " _¿Cómo pueden ser más grande? Están todos listos D's "._

"No, no, no" Naruto repitió tímidamente, a poca distancia, "yo no soy material de la unión. Usted necesita encontrar a un hombre que te puede hacer feliz y alguien que realmente puede amar". Shizuka comenzó a caminar hacia adelante una vez más y dijo: "Pero tú me harás feliz Naruto-kun. Usted es el hombre perfecto para mí, y realmente me puede amar sólo tú".

Naruto se encontró contra un árbol, destruyendo la posibilidad de escapar de la mujer que estaba caminando hacia adelante. Sin saber cómo salir de la situación Naruto dijo que lo único que pensaba que sería completamente matar a las posibilidades de la mujer lo que quieran.

"Escucha Shizuka, no creo que sea una buena idea para mí para ser su esposo porque me acosté con Tokiwa" Naruto dijo preparándose para un golpe de la mujer. Vio que la mujer se detuvo y la boca ligeramente abierta, antes de que ella negó con la cabeza.

"No es un problema", dijo caminando hacia adelante, "Un hombre tan fuerte como usted requiere más de una esposa. Simplemente no puedo creer que ella llegó a usted primero". Naruto sintió que su cuerpo contra su empuje y empezó arrastrando la mano, tratando de que debajo de la camisa.

Naruto hizo lo único que podía pensar y dejar que la mujer que lo lleva hacia un área plana en la hierba. "Shizuka", dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer: "Lo siento, pero me niego a su propuesta. Me gustaría seguir siendo amigos, pero no quiero ser casado". La mujer no tiene que dar la vuelta mientras arrastraba a Naruto, pero podía decir que estaba molesto.

"Eso está bien", dijo, pero ella no lo soltó de su mano y continuó arrastrarlo debajo de un árbol, antes de tirarla al suelo ", pero me niego a permanecer virgen por más tiempo. Puede que no quiera casarse conmigo pero sé que no se opondrá a tener relaciones sexuales ".

"Qué" Naruto dijo sorprendido por su comportamiento repentino, sólo para que sus ojos se abren cuando la mujer se quitó el uniforme en un solo turno, dejándola en envolturas de unión, y pantalones muy cortos. Su respiración se detuvo mientras tomaba un kunai y cortar un poco la celebración de sus pechos de nuevo el enlace. No podía dejar de maravillarse ante la visión de su pecho ahora expuesto.

Shizuka sonrió viendo el trance que la rubia estaba y pensó: _"Al contrato de arrendamiento que puede disfrutar de la sensación de que nuestros cuerpos están conectados."_Naruto observó a desconcertada, mientras se arrodillaba delante de él haciendo que sus activos a rebotar. "Por favor, Naruto-kun", dijo en una voz sensual, "Me hacen sentir como una mujer!"

"QUÉ" Tsunade gritó mirando a la chica joven delante de ella, que se había identificado como Hina Kudo. La niña sólo había venido a entregar un mensaje a Naruto, y se encontró que se gritó en el segundo ninja más fuerte de la aldea.

"Sólo quería darte esto para dar con él", dijo Hina nerviosamente la celebración de una caja, "Como dije, me dijo que iba a salvar a un pueblo por lo que le una caja de emergencia en caso de que se metió en hecho problemas ". Tsunade suspiró y agarró la botella de sake que guardaba debajo de su escritorio.

Tomar un trago, dijo, "No te preocupes niña, que está en ningún peligro en absoluto. Aunque en realidad no debería estar compartiendo información con los niños, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera son genin." Hina agarró la caja y suspiró de alivio: "Gracias Hokage-sama" dijo saliendo de las grandes puertas de madera y hacer su camino hacia la casa de Amika.

Naruto lamió el lóbulo de la mujer haciéndola reír: "¿Te gusta eso Shizuka-chan?" La belleza seguía su cuerpo moviéndose contra su soltando gemidos y risas como el hombre lamió su cuerpo. Él les dio la vuelta y comenzó lentamente arrastrando besos húmedos por su cuerpo desnudo.

Shizuka gimió cuando se detuvo en su ombligo y comenzó a chupar su tonificado estómago. Shizuka creció aprensivos como el aliento de la rubia hizo pesado y caliente en su pequeño coño virgen. La lengua de Naruto lentamente perdía alrededor antes de que la ligera probado su pequeño clítoris. Shizuka se retorció bajo su tacto mientras lentamente comenzó a mojar su lengua dentro y fuera de su coño.

Shizuka le gritó swish sintiendo su lengua alrededor de su interior profundamente, mientras agarraba la hierba y cerró los ojos. "Naruto-kun" se las arregló para decir, lo que hace la rubia sonriente tomar su rostro mojado lejos de su arranque.

"Sí princesa", dijo dándole un agradable, caliente, mucho lamer lo que la hizo gemir. Se levantó y le dio una mirada desesperada, preguntando: "Por favor, deje esto y me dejó ver su miembro".

"Un miembro de mi ..." Naruto dijo antes riendo y de pie, "¡Oh, te refieres a mi polla. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso?" Shizuka se sonrojó por su naturaleza en bruto, y aún más se sorprendió cuando su enorme polla cayó en frente de su cara. Naruto sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de la muchacha y se apoderó de su dureza en el eje, acariciando suavemente en frente de su cara.

"¿Te gusta esta Shizuka-chan?" Naruto preguntó acercando su polla más cerca de su cara. Shizuka se quedó sin aliento con la pieza gigante de tan cerca, _"Tiene un buen olor tal. Es como su lujuria está exudando fuera de ella. Si pudiera hacerse una idea ..."_

Ella dejó de pensar, mientras colocaba sus labios rojos contra la cabeza de su pene, dándole un lento, circular lamer. Naruto gimió sintiendo que ella le da el sexo oral, y dijo: "Oh Shizuka-chan ... Te sientes tan jodidamente bueno".

Shizuka puso una mano en la punta de su pene y otro en la raíz, como ella comenzó a lamer su pene arriba y abajo. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción sintiendo su bobina lengua alrededor de su polla. Shizuka deja su saliva para cubrir su pene y comenzó suavemente acariciando. Ella vio como un líquido blanco y espeso brotó de su consejo y le dijo: "Así que esto es pre-cum".

Llevar la boca para la cabeza, ella contuvo el pre. Sus ojos se abrieron como ella quería más y comenzó a tomar más de su polla en su boca pequeña. Naruto comenzó lentamente, y fácilmente empujando haciendo Shizuka gemido.

Shizuka, recordando lo que había leído en los libros se llevó una mano a los testículos oscilantes, agarrando a la ligera y con dulzura. Naruto gimió y se agarró a ambos lados de la cara, comenzando a empujar más rápido.

Shizuka se sentía cada vez más pre se vació en su garganta abierta. Ella sabía lo suficiente como para saber lo que iba a suceder y con entusiasmo abrió la estremeció sintiendo sus bolas se contraen y dijo, "baby Mierda! Voy a volar".

Shizuka gimió alrededor de su pene disfrutar del sabor y no se sorprendió cuando se tambaleó hacia delante y comenzó a derramar su semilla dentro de su boca. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron con fuerza mientras él tiró hacia adelante en su boca lo que la hizo gag que le rodea.

Sintiendo el picor deje de pulverizar, Shizuka retira el pene de su boca y se tragó el último de su semen, apreciando mucho el sabor. "Wow" Naruto dijo frotándose la dureza, "No está mal para una virgen".

"¿Esto significa que usted ahora me jodas?" Shizuka le preguntó por la espalda, deslizando sus pantalones cortos, dando acceso completo Naruto en sus labios vírgenes."Mierda", murmuró Naruto mirando a la mujer, forma de pequeño coño. Él trajo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y se puso en una sesión de maquillaje a cabo increíbles.

Como sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio, Shizuka comenzó apretando los pechos todavía vendados contra el suyo. Naruto miró a los enlaces y le dijo: "Vete a la mierda esto" antes de extraer a la basura de una sola vez. Él miraba en la felicidad como el mayor par de mama que había visto nunca fue lanzado.

Miró al cielo y puso sus manos diciendo: "Gracias a Dios!" antes de llevar ambas manos a los pechos gigantes. "Están tan jodidamente blando" Naruto dijo apretando la carne en sus fuertes manos.

"Ohhh" Shizuka gimió Naruto giró su pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba su teta derecha. Naruto se retorció mientras follar al aire. Jugando con estas tetas enormes era demasiado para él, necesitaba liberación.

"Lo siento" Naruto gritó mientras rápidamente metió la polla en su pequeño coño. Shizuka se encontró de repente sin aliento mientras ella se llenó casi de inmediato. Ella gritó cuando Naruto rápidamente comenzó a tirar de tres pulgadas, sólo para golpear interactivo

"Yo-u're siendo t ... OO bruto" Shizuka gritó mientras Naruto golpeó su pequeño, no arrancó coño abierto. Naruto gruñó y dejó baba colgando de su boca abierta como él en varias ocasiones metió dentro y fuera.

"Lo siento" Naruto gimió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, "B-ut no puedo st-op". Shizuka gimió mientras apretaba su pecho mientras con la otra mano sostenía su cadera con firmeza y fuerza. Naruto sintió que se le apriete alrededor de él y dejó escapar un gemido de tono bajo, antes de preguntar: "¿Vas a cum princesa?"

Ella no pudo responder al sentir su cuerpo tenso, y ella arquea su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto podía sentir el sudor rodar por su frente mientras se golpeaba. Sintió su stat ordeñándolo y vio jugos silbante de su vag.

"Voy a volar", dijo una vez de cerrar los ojos. La lengua de Shizuka, ahora colgando de la boca del orgasmo comenzó a lamer el sudor rodando por pectorales del hombre.

Naruto gruñó una vez más y tiró hacia adelante, antes de disparar el interior virgen coño de Shizuka. Continuó libras de distancia, incluso después de Shizuka había orgasmo una vez más en su obra que rabia. Él jadeó en su oído mientras la llenaba hasta el borde de su semilla.

Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba hecho correrse, lentamente se retiró con un fuerte 'POP' y vio como una carga taza de semen derramado de ella. Shizuka resopló mientras dejaba semen del hombre vierte libremente de ella. Naruto se sentó en la hierba detrás de la mujer mirando su culo bien formado.

" _Mierda "_ fue todo Naruto podía pensar que su pene creció viendo duro otra vez su culo muscular.

* * *

"Confía en mí Amika" Hina dijo mirando a su amiga de cabello plateado, "Naruto le encanta esto!" Amika miró a su amiga y luego en la ropa que había traído.

"¿Está seguro de Naruto es en este tipo de cosas?" Amika preguntó dudosamente, cuestionando claramente la mentalidad de su amiga. "¡SÍ!" Hina-gritó con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucó en la cama blanda de Naruto, "Dios sus sábanas olor tan jodidamente bueno!"

Amika sudor cayó en intensidad de su amiga, y ella miró a la otra chica la actualidad, "Aya, ¿crees que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?" La pelirroja estaba llevando a cabo actualmente una prenda de vestir que Hina había llevado con un rubor en su rostro.

Ajuste de las telas hasta que ella dijo: "Yo no lo sé, pero quiero Naruto para que me sienta bien de nuevo". Amika miró a su amiga, tratando de decir algo, pero no saltó de la cama y miró el arco, dejando caer el pelo rubio.

"Confía en mí chicas" Hina dijo acariciando sus hombros, "Cuando Naruto ve esto no va a ser capaz de resistir" Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa pervertida y sonrojarse, "No es que alguna vez pudiera!"

Amika asintió lentamente mientras Aya le puso una mano en la cadera desarrollada. "Ahora", dijo Hina agarrando los brazos a sus dos amigos, "¿Quién de ustedes está siendo atado a la cama?"

Amika tartamudeó con un rubor romperse el cuello hacia Aya, sólo para ver su sonrisa preventivamente en ella. Amika bajó la cabeza hasta el suelo y murmuró: "Mierda".

* * *

Naruto se fue de la oficina de Shizuka, después de haber hecho que el mensaje fue enviado de acuerdo y ella estaba en la cama. Él le dijo a ella, junto con Tokiwa recobraría poca accesibilidad a los pocos días.

Estaba caminando por un largo camino de tierra pensando seriamente. "El matrimonio?" , se preguntó el relleno las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Miró el cielo azul y dijo: "No estoy listo para casarme ahora. Aunque yo me veía siendo un buen padre y todo eso, yo no creo que esa es la vida que quiero en este momento".

Miró a un pequeño río que fluye al sur y recordó, "probablemente debería ir a hablar con Sakura en algún momento". Sonrió mirando a su reflejo en el agua, antes de flashear su sonrisa astuta y desaparecer en un destello de oro.

* * *

"Así que estaba de acuerdo?" Tsunade preguntó con las manos cruzadas delante de su cara. Naruto asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que equilibran un kunai en la punta de su dedo. Entonces respondió: "La letra con los todos los componentes deben llegar en breve".

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza y le tiró un libro sellado, "Lo has hecho bien, así que supongo que te lo has ganado, pero déjame decirte que no fue fácil de hacer. ¿Seguro que quieres interruptor de nuevo?" Naruto mirando el pergamino sonrió sinceramente y asintió.

"Bien entonces" Tsunade dijo sacando una botella de sake, "Siempre y cuando usted hace su vez, estarás sentado en esta silla pronto". Naruto asintió con la cabeza una vez más antes de ir a la puerta de madera grande y decir: "Sí, y usted estará debajo de la mesa me agrada!"

Él rápidamente esquivó la botella que fue lanzada por la mujer sonrojada y huyó riendo hacia la dirección de su restaurante favorito.

* * *

Sentarse frente a la taza humeante Naruto dijo: "Por último, RAMAN!" Antes de profundizar sus palillos en el cuenco. Ayame miró con una sonrisa mientras Naruto devoró su primera copa antes de agarrar su segundo y cavar pulg

"Así que Naruto-kun" dijo ella con lo que el hombre fuera de su fiesta para mirarla, "Yo quería preguntarle algo". Naruto levantó una ceja a la mujer mientras ella se sonrojó y empezar a temblar.

"D-DID y ... que" ella tartamudeó tratando todo lo posible para recobrar la compostura mientras sacaba algo cuadrado y negro a cabo, "¿Sabía usted que envía esto a mí decir algo?" Naruto tenía fideos colgando de su boca mientras miraba hacia el objeto rectangular en la mano bellezas.

Comenzó calce cuando vio que era el mismo vídeo que había estado causando problemas para él durante la última semana. "Ayame, tienes que creerme" Naruto farfulló agitando las manos delante de sí mismo: "Yo ni siquiera enviar el video estúpido! Creo que eres increíble y muy bonito, pero yo no estoy tratando de sugerir algo para ti ".

Ayame había bloqueado completamente cada palabra después de la increíble y hermosa y trajo las dos manos ahuecadas en su rostro, "¿De verdad crees que soy hermosa!"Naruto sudor cayó y sólo volvió a comer, tratando de ignorar a la mujer.

Después de unos cinco minutos, y cuando su cuarta copa se había ido-le preguntó, "Ayame, ¿qué otro recipiente?" Levantó la vista para ver que ella se había ido, y dijo: "Yo Ayame! Necesito otro tazón". Sin embargo al no obtener respuesta, él estaba a punto de gritar hasta tres tazones fueron retirados frente a él por un Teuchi sonriendo.

"Lo siento chico" Teuchi dijo quitando los cuencos vacíos, "Debe haber desapareció a Dios sabe dónde". Naruto se rió entre dientes y empezó a comer mientras que hacer una pequeña charla con el hombre mayor.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado Naruto?" Teuchi preguntó cocinar otra olla de su ramen. Naruto sorbiendo la boca llena-comenzó a responder: "He estado bien. ¿Y tu sel ...", su respiración se detuvo cuando escuchó la cremallera bajar y sintió una pequeña parte llega dentro.

Miró a ambos lados para ver que los asientos estaban vacíos y luego un Teuchi que estaba explicando algo feliz. Con cuidado levantó la solapa de tela roja que había sobre sus piernas y se sorprendió.

Allí estaba Ayame con su pene ahora retirado, acariciando amorosamente con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "Así que Naruto" Teuchi dijo Naruto haciendo caer la tapa con una cara sorprendida, "Vas a ser Hokage antes bien".

"Ye-ah" Naruto jadeaba tratando de sostener los palillos como un par de suaves labios sumidos su pene. Teuchi miró a Naruto cuestionable y le preguntó: "¿Estás bien Naruto?" La rubia asintió débilmente tratando de no gemir como Ayame se pasó la lengua por su eje.

Naruto no pudo evitar acomodarse en su asiento y extendió las piernas permitiendo la morena de tomar más de su polla pulg Teuchi volvió a lavar los platos, mientras que los picos de colarse en el hombre más joven, mirándolo de cerca.

Naruto comenzó a sudar mientras Ayame juguetonamente chupaba los testículos, mientras que él las pequeñas manos suaves acariciaban su eje cinchado tiempo. Naruto sintió pre lanzamiento de su cabeza y la tierra en la parte inferior de la tabla.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien Naruto?" Teuchi una vez más preguntó con suspicacia. Naruto asintió con un rubor que sus ojos vidriosos un poco, "es j-th-sólo a su ramen i-es increíblemente bueno." El anciano sonrió ante esto y volvió a trabajar dejando solos Naruto.

Ayame movió su lengua a través de su cabeza mientras acariciaba su pene, tratando de hacerle volar. Naruto cerró la boca con fuerza tratando de no gruñido mientras más pre salió disparado en el rostro de Ayame.

"Su correrse" finalmente gimió, haciendo Ayame sonrisa y acelerar su trabajo. "Cum para mí Naruto-kun, cum por su camarera sucio!" Ayame susurró causando Naruto tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetar la boca cerrada, ya que comenzó a disparar en la boca de Ayame.

Mantuvo la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados mientras se llena la boca con pensar, esperma caliente. Comenzó lo chupa unos treinta segundos en él, tratando de ordeñar su enorme polla seca. Naruto jadeaba como un perro cuando finalmente dejó de correrse y oyó tragar Ayame por su carga.

Teuchi volvió Naruto sorprendente y le dijo: "Gezz, ¿dónde diablos es esa chica? ¿No sabe que no puede dejar durante un turno?"

De repente Ayame apareció del otro lado del mostrador y dijo: "papá Lo siento, estaba persiguiendo a un gato de distancia. Voy a llegar de vuelta al trabajo", dijo el deslizamiento de un pedazo de papel en el regazo de Naruto. Teuchi sonrió a su hija y le dijo: "Bueno, ya que estaba ayudando a la tienda que usted puede tomar su hora de almuerzo."

Ayame sonrió dulcemente y le dijo: "No, gracias papá. Acabo de tener una buena ración de delicias". Naruto casi se rió de esto y puso su polla en sus pantalones negros que miran como Teuchi dejó con un Ayame sonrojándose cerca.

Lanzar la cantidad correcta de dinero sobre la mesa Naruto cogió la nota y se fue. En cuanto a la hoja de papel que decía:

_Nos vemos en el aliado de vuelta mañana después del trabajo ;)  
firmó  
su camarera sucio!_

Naruto puso el papel en el bolsillo y decidió ir a casa. Tan pronto como entró en su casa, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No temiendo que valientemente entró y comenzó a buscar a su casa. Vio que su luz del dormitorio estaba encendida y había música que salía de su habitación. Él abrió la puerta y casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal de la vista ante él.

Aya fue atado a su cama con una venda en los ojos y una mordaza en la boca. Ella estaba en posición de perrito que desgasta el equipo un poco más pequeña de podía ver algo que sobresale de sus pequeños labios de la vulva, mientras sacudía mientras gemía en la mordaza.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto-kun", una voz detrás de él le dijo lo que entrega. Allí estaba Hina en traje de sirvienta de su propia con Amika de pie a su lado, completamente desnudo, además de la mordaza y la venda de los ojos.

"Amika" Hina dijo con enojo a su amiga que empuja a ponerse de rodillas, "¿Cómo se atreve usted no amo el placer antes!" Luego miró con nostalgia a cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto, "Ven señor, y probar sus esclavos!"

* * *

Muy bien chicos, no hay capítulo 8 de la parte 2, espero que hayan disfrutado. Por favor, revisión!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto miró a las chicas con sorpresa cuando Hina quitó la mordaza de la boca de Amika. Sintió que se ponen duros como baba goteaba de su boca tan pronto como el gag se lo llevaron. "¿Q-Qué está pasando?" Naruto preguntó mirando como Hina hizo Amika arrastrarse lentamente hacia él.

Hina detuvo su amigo y sonrió a Naruto, "Estamos dando un hogar principal regalo de bienvenida". Naruto vio como Hina desabrochó sus pantalones, lo que permite su semi polla dura se caiga. Hina lo agarró por el eje y comenzó a acariciar hasta que fue duro.

"Amika" Hina dijo sosteniendo la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amigo: "No te quedes ahí, empezar a placer maestro". Sin dudarlo Amika trajo a su madre a la polla de Naruto y comenzó a chupar. Naruto se quejó en voz alta ante el repentino golpe de placer.

Vio como flexibles, los labios húmedos de Amika lo aspirado como una paja gigante. "Ahhh mierda que se siente increíble" Naruto gimió Amika comenzó girando su pequeña lengua alrededor de su circunferencia. Él agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza y comenzó a empujar más de sí mismo en el interior hasta que ella tenía unos 6 centímetros de su garganta.

Naruto comenzó a empujar lentamente, igualando su ritmo, y causando Amika a un pequeño gag. Podía sentir hasta el último bit de pre que se dispara en la boca de la chica, que se tragó rápidamente.

"Mierda", gimió sintiendo su orgasmo a punto de llegar, "Voy a cum puta!" Él comenzó a empujar como un loco mientras sostenía su cabeza, haciendo babear a filtrarse por la boca de Amika la barbilla. "Mierda" dijo Naruto como su primera sesión de rociado en la boca de Amika. "Swallow It Baby" Naruto gimió cuando sintió ahogarse en todo su semen, sin embargo, aún se conserva la deglución.

Naruto sacó en el último segundo y comenzó a disparar en la cara de la chica. Amika mantuvo la boca abierta con la esperanza de capturar más de semen de su amo.

Cuando su orgasmo finalmente se calmó dijo Naruto, "El hombre que fue genial!" Hina, que había visto todo, dijo, "No hemos terminado todavía amo".

Vio como Hina se puso lentamente en su cama y sacó las nalgas de Aya aparte, dándole acceso completo. "Coño de Aya ya está llena, por lo que tendrá que utilizar su pequeño culo" Hina dijo frotando el anillo de su culo, haciendo Aya a gritar en su mordaza y gemir.

Naruto se puso de rodillas en la cama y se arrastró detrás de Aya. _"Esto tiene que ser la cosa más caliente nunca"_ pensó mientras se empezó a frotar su culo. Poco a poco se metió un dedo dentro y sintió el grado de tensión que es.

"El hombre", dijo pegando a otros en lo que la hizo retorcerse y levantar el culo más alto, "Esto va a ser un buen ajuste."

"Trajo su polla hasta su culo y empezó estirarla tirando sus mejillas aparte. Trató empujando, pero descubrió que no podía encajar." Mierda ", dijo tratando de exprimir la cabeza en su culito.

Naruto comenzó a sudar mientras seguía empujando el culo, al no ser capaz de satisfacer plenamente a sí mismo. "Déjame ayudarte a maestro" Hina dijo agarrando su polla y llevarlo a la boca. Naruto gimió recubre su polla con su saliva. Naruto vio como ella trajo a su boca para imbécil de la niña y empezó a temblar, lame largos húmedos.

Hina sacó su boca húmeda ahora lejos de culo de Aya y le dijo: "Ahora estirar su Maestro. Hacerla gritar su nombre." Naruto no necesita que le digan dos veces más que una vez más se estabilizó su polla en posición detrás de culo de Aya.

La colocación de la punta contra su culo comenzó lentamente empujándose in A pesar de que fue un buen ajuste natural, él estaba apretando su polla dentro. Dejando escapar un gemido cuando cinco centímetros completos estaban en el interior, comenzó a tirar de nuevo, sólo para golpear de vuelta pulg

Hina se llevó la mano a la falda de su doncella, viendo un Naruto gruñendo bombeado dentro y fuera del culo virgen de Aya. Aya gritó en su mordaza, mientras Naruto alzó las caderas con firmeza, empujando constantemente. Con cada impulso que permitió más de su polla para ser devorado por su estrechez.

"Oh, Dios", dijo Naruto, viendo como su duración, finalmente, se hundió en ella. Aya, finalmente comenzó a sentir placer gimiendo mientras Naruto se apoderó de su mejilla derecha culo, burlándose de ella con un pequeño pellizco. Baba se derramaba de los lados de la mordaza cuando los ojos de Aya vidriosos de placer.

Naruto podía sentir las vibraciones del vibrador en el coño de la jovencita. "Awww sí", dijo mientras su ano apretó su polla aún más difícil.

"¿Eso vibrador siente bien señor?" Hina preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sumerge los dedos dentro y fuera de su apretada vagina. Cogió un pequeño dispositivo de color rosa se volvió una pequeña perilla, viendo los dos teniendo sexo, reacciones.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando la vibración se hizo más intensa, y su culo comenzó a retorcerse alrededor de él. Aya ahora estaba gritando en voz alta en el gag como Naruto comenzó a empujar más rápido, por lo que su pene va más profundo. Dientes de Naruto comenzó a moler al sentir apriete del cuerpo de la chica, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

"Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda" Naruto gritó en medio de empujones que se sentía a punto de estallar. Hina sonrió con picardía mientras se volvía a las vibraciones, haciendo que Naruto tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que los brazos de Aya se aflojaron haciendo la mano de los puños atados a los postes de la cama.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó hasta su culo apretado apretado y sintió que su primer tiro vacío en sus entrañas. Detener todo movimiento esperó en éxtasis mientras llenaba el culo hasta el límite, lo que el semen fluya desde los lados.

Con un "PLOP" fuerte su polla cayó de culo. Tenía que probaron en el aire para que su semen no podría fugarse. Naruto agarró su polla aún dura y dijo: "Esto tenía que haber sido una de las mejores cosas que jamás ha existido".

"¿Qué quiere decir 'había'?" Hina ha pedido mientras empujaba Naruto sobre su espalda. Naruto observaba desde su forma como por Hina estaba por encima de él, lo que le permite ver la falda pantyless.

"Creo que las diversiones realmente a punto de comenzar" Hina dijo extendiendo su pequeño coño, dando Naruto una perfecta visión interior.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Sai se acercó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de su compañero de equipo. Saludar con la mano a la gente que pasaba, él agarró la carta fuerte que se firmó a su amiga rubia.

Caminando hacia la puerta, vio a alguien que ya fuera. Caminando hacia la persona dijo, "Hola Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?" La mujer de pelo rosado miró sacudió antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio o.

"Oh Sai", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa, "yo pensé que eras otra persona". Sai, siempre con una sonrisa en la pregunta: "Dime Sakura, ¿por qué estás visitando Naruto?"

Una mirada airada apareció en el rostro de Sakura como ella se volvió hacia la puerta, "sólo tengo que hablar con Naruto de algo muy grave". Sai se rió en su mente, teniendo en cuenta que él también vio el video.

"He estado tocando durante treinta minutos y aún no hay respuesta. Creo que acaba haciendo caso omiso de mi" Sakura dijo con enojo una vez más llamar a la puerta. Los dos esperaron un segundo antes de escuchar un "HOLD ON" venido del otro lado de la puerta.

Esperaron unos momentos antes de un Naruto casi completamente desnudo apareció, vestido sólo con calzoncillos. Sai sonrió amable a su amigo antes de la celebración de la carta a él, "Lady Tsunade dijo que debe informar a A acerca de su misión en Nadeshiko por alguna razón".

Naruto tomó la nota y vio como Sai comenzó a alejarse. Miró a la otra persona en la puerta y empezó sudar, "Sakura-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" La mujer gruñó y se dirigió a su casa, causando Naruto para morder el labio.

"Sabes muy bien y bien por qué estoy aquí" Sakura dijo lanzando una cinta negro en la mesa de Naruto. Naruto miró la cinta y dijo: "Ok, entiendo su malestar, pero yo ni siquiera grabar esto".

"No es por eso que estoy loco, idiota" Sakura gritó mientras caminaba alrededor de su casa con enojo: "Estoy loco por esto!"

Naruto observó mientras ella lanzó un pequeño palo de plástico en su mesa. Sujetándolo hasta que miró el objeto extraño, mirando a las dos líneas de color rosa. "W-¿Qué es esto?" -preguntó mirando a la mujer.

Sakura suspiró y se sentó junto a su antiguo compañero de equipo y le puso una mano en su hombro, "Naruto", miró a su alrededor por un segundo antes de decir: "Es una prueba de embarazo".

Naruto miró por un segundo, antes de rabia lanzando el palo de plástico en la pared más cercana, "¿Por qué coño has traído esta vez?"

Sakura tragó saliva mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, "Sólo para que sepas que eres la única persona que he estado. Sé que va a hacer lo correcto" y con eso salió de su puerta .

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla y dejó escapar un suspiro. "¿Qué he hecho?" , se preguntó colocando ambas manos en la cabeza.

Mirando por encima de la carta a su lado, dijo: "Voy a tener que preocuparse de que la mierda más tarde." Caminando a su habitación empezó a vestirse, con el ceño fruncido constante. Mirando a las chicas en la cama que abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo, _"Empiezo enseñando educación sexual de nuevo mañana, ¿cómo diablos se supone que voy a asumir tantas responsabilidades mierda?"_

Naruto suspiró antes de desaparecer en un destello de luz dorada, haciendo que una de las chicas a moverse.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hina dijo frotándose los ojos, todavía sueño de la noche anterior. Su traje de sirvienta, junto con Aya de estaban rotas y se desecha en lugares al azar en todo el piso.

Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de Naruto no estaba allí. De mala gana ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, tratando todo lo posible para volver a dormirse sin Naruto además de ella.

"Y entonces me puse a la mierda de ahí y presentación de informes en" Naruto dijo a A, mientras que el equilibrio de un kunai en la punta de su dedo. A miraron al joven deliciosamente y preguntó: "¿Estás seguro de que todo va a estar bien ahora. Esa planta es muy raro, y podemos hacer muchas cosas con ella".

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y el kunai fue colocada en la funda antes de que él empezó a agitar el Kage hablando de distancia, "Sí, sí flor especial y lo que no. Shizuka nos dará la flor, confía en mí", comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, "y con eso el increíble Naruto despedirse".

A gruñó travesuras infantiles al de Naruto y le dijo: "Sí, lo se! ¿No te das cuenta de que algún día tendrá que crecer y dejar de actuar como un idiota?" Naruto, que estaba limpiando su oído con el dedo, le preguntó: "¿Qué has dicho?"

Esquivó una huelga masiva de la iluminación y corrió por el pasillo riendo infantilmente. Él sin embargo se detuvo una vez que llegó a la entrada principal, por una voz femenina calma "Naruto-san". Se volvió para mirar el propietario al ver que era la ayuda de la Raikage, Mabui.

"Umm ... Yeah" Naruto dijo deteniéndose y girando su cuerpo hacia la mujer. Ella caminó tranquilamente hacia delante mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, rozando un pedazo de cabello. "Me gustaría pedir que deje de enojar al Raikage. Tengo que cuidar de todo lo que va mal en esta torre, y que incluye la pared que dejó de hacerlo tratando de golpear".

Naruto miró por el pasillo y el sudor cayó ver un griterío A mirando un enorme agujero en la pared. "¡Vaya ... um mi mal, jejeje" Naruto rió nerviosamente rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. Miró a Mabui que lo miraba, no con enojo, pero curiosamente.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó tocando su mejilla, "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Mabui sonrojó verla ser atrapado por mirar fijamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, entonces" dijo Naruto golpeando los lados de los pantalones torpemente, "¿Quieres ir a buscar algo de comer?"

El rubor de Mabui profundizó en la cuestión y tartamudeó, "¿Q-qué?" Naruto miró a la mujer cuestionable y dijo: "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que acaba de hacer su trabajo más duro, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de una buena comida."

Mabui miró a su alrededor y vio a su jefe que grita mientras que golpeando su cabeza contra la pared causando más fisuras. Volviendo a la rubia sonriendo respondió, "¡Vamos!"

_40 minutos más tarde_

"¡Guau, esto es delicioso" Naruto dijo dando otro gran bocado de su carne, "Tenías razón Mabui, esto es increíble!" La mujer de piel oscura se limitó a observar con un rubor como Naruto tragó su quinto plato de comida. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su pantalón, donde podía ver pudo ver un bulto largo masivo.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta la camisa red, mirando a sus abdominales duros. Su boca literalmente regado, recordando al ver su cuerpo en acción.

" _Oh, lo que daría por ser esa chica en la cinta ... "_ pensó para sí misma ahora jugando con los pies en el plato. Naruto terminó otro plato y con un suspiro de satisfacción se frotaba el estómago, "No es ramen, pero tengo que decir, este lugar es increíble."

Naruto miró Mabui que miraba abatido jugar con la comida en su plato. "Me pregunto qué le pasa?" Naruto se preguntó en voz baja tomando un trago de sake. Miró las botellas vacías al lado de la mesa y pensó: " _Gran ... ahora voy a estar borracho y ella está molesta "._

"Increíblemente" Naruto hizo correr la voz por un momento pensar en algo que decir, "¿Qué hace usted para divertirse por aquí?" La mujer de piel oscura alzó una ceja y se apartó un mechón de pelo gris claro de sus ojos antes de contestar con una mirada severa, "Ser ayudante del Raikage me da más que suficiente trabajo para mantenerme ocupado. No hay tiempo para la diversión". Terminó con un gesto serio, como Naruto, literalmente, cayó de su asiento.

"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA?" Naruto gritó llamando la atención de todos hacia él haciéndole sonreír nerviosamente y vuelva a sentarse: "Pero usted tiene que tener algún tipo de diversión." Ella sacudió la cabeza causando solemnemente la rubia para cerrar de golpe sus manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa con hobbies?" Mabui negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa con los amigos?" Ella suspiró antes de decir: "Como tengo compañeros que no los veo mucho por razones de trabajo". Naruto se frotó la barbilla pensando tan fuerte como pudo, y sonrió antes de preguntar: "¿Y el sexo? Cojida siempre es divertido!"

El rostro de Mabui volvió cinco tonos más rojos cuando se encontró sin palabras. Naruto esperaba una respuesta en silencio en realidad quería saber la respuesta, porque bueno, ella estaba caliente.

"¿Qué ... Yo ... Sexo ..." Mabui tartamudeó sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta directa. Naruto miró a la mujer de cabello claro desconcertante curiosamente, _"¿Qué mierda está mal con ella? Es una simple búsqueda ..."_ Naruto sonrió como finalmente hizo clic en su cabeza, _"Debe de ser una virgen!"_ Decidió que era la única razón lógica se puso de pie abruptamente.

Mabui jadeó mientras Naruto se acercó a ella y la cogió antes de tirar el dinero en la mesa y ambos desaparecieron en un destello de oro.

Mabui vio como Naruto habló con el empleado, verificando una habitación para pasar la noche en un hotel local. Ella estaba literalmente temblando tratando de pensar en lo que tenía la rubia en la tienda para ella. Se frotó los muslos en la anticipación con la esperanza de Dios que por algún tipo de suerte que ella había finalmente la pérdida de su virginidad.

"Está bien" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sujetando su mano sudorosa llevándola hacia la sala, "Vamos a ir a ver esta sala eh?" Mabui se dejó llevar por el rubio alto, mientras sostenía su mano con suavidad. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación en la que se había sentado en la cama de matrimonio, mientras que Naruto se fue al baño.

Mabui sentó pensando en los diferentes escenarios que podrían ocurrir una vez que el rubio volvió. Lo que no quiere tener relaciones sexuales en absoluto? Mabui apretó la falda en el pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza, _"No, yo no quiero ser una virgen por más tiempo. he esperado bastante maldita sea. Naruto-Kun tendrá sexo conmigo, incluso si tengo que animarlo! "_

Naruto se paró frente a la pasarela enorme espejo sin camisa con una sonrisa. "Dios me estoy tirando suerte últimamente", dijo el agua corriendo a través de su pelo, "Tal vez esa cinta de vídeo no era tan malo, al menos me está haciendo hermosas mujeres como Mabui".

Mirando hacia atrás en su reflexión le sonrió, "Bueno, Naruto, es hora de ir a tomar aún la virginidad de otra mujer".

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio ya desabrocharse los pantalones. "Así Mabui considerando que dices que nunca llegan a divertirse, me parece ..." Él miró completamente sorprendido por la mujer ... No, diosa miente a través de la enorme cama.

Mabui tenía un pequeño sonrojo mientras observaba los ojos de Naruto se extienden sobre todos los aspectos de su cuerpo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la reacción de los pantalones ahora más estrictas.

Naruto estaba sin palabras. Sabía Mabui era atractiva, pero nunca se imaginó debajo de toda esa ropa que sería uno de los cuerpos más hermosos que había visto estaba acostado en la cama en un pequeño tanga rojo con un sujetador a juego que no esconde nada. La iluminación de la habitación hizo que su piel brille, literalmente, lo que hace el culo ahora visibles aún más delicioso.

"Bueno, Naruto-kun", dijo Mabui tranquilamente con un rubor, "¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o vas a venir aquí y me coge?" Era el turno de Naruto para ruborizarse mientras caminaba hacia la cama dejando poco a poco su caída pantalones mientras se arrastraba sobre la mujer.

Ella lo llevó a un acalorado beso mientras pasaba sus manos por sus costados con curvas lo que la hizo gemir bajo su tacto. Naruto comenzó a frotar su estómago mientras chupando su cuello dando Mabui un poco de aire que tanto necesitan.

Ella se retorció bajo su tacto caliente como fue su fuerte mano derecha en el sujetador y la agarró. Podía sentir lo duro que era desde que fue prácticamente follando su pierna haciéndola prácticamente humedeció su tanga.

Naruto cogió el sujetador y le arrancó por la fuerza la prenda de vestir de su cuerpo lo que la hizo grito, pero su grito cambió rápidamente a gemía mientras tomaba su pezón derecho en su boca.

Naruto observó su rostro mientras complacerla, ver a sus muchas reacciones. Sabía que era prácticamente recubrimiento su pierna con su pre pero no podía evitarlo, ella era tan malditamente caliente. Llegar bajo la mujer agarró el culo, dándole un fuerte apretón ganar otro gemido.

Rápidamente se deslizó sobre sus bragas y comenzó en su coño chorreando. Rápidamente llevó su boca a la boca y empezó a chupar suavemente. La mujer empezó a gemir sintiendo la lengua arcos flick de Naruto y en el interior de su humedad.

"Por favor," suplicó en un susurro: "Por favor deja de molestar y me coge ya". Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante este mientras agarraba su polla palpitante. "Muy bien Mabui-chan", dijo alineando su erección a su coño, "Tus deseos son órdenes para mí".

Los ojos de Mabui intervenidos como ella se llenó hasta el borde. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver su coño se extendía hasta el límite alrededor del miembro masiva de la rubia. Ella lo miró a la cara a través de los ojos entrecerrados y vio su sonrisa como el zorro.

Naruto sonrió mientras lentamente se retiró, sólo para bombear de vuelta en la causa Mabui a fallar a una lengua irreconocible. "¿Te gusta esta" Naruto dijo empujando rápidamente dentro y fuera. Podía sentir a la mujer mayor apriete la vuelta y se echó a reír cuando ella tiró hacia adelante bajo su mando.

Mabui ni siquiera podría describir la cantidad de placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento cuando ella se quedó sin aliento, "Yo-u're turnin me en el interior ... fuera".Naruto gruñó cuando comenzó la aceleración de sus poderosos golpes que causan ojos de la mujer para cerrar como aullidos escapó de su boca.

Naruto miró el sudor del cuerpo oscuro brillante debajo de él y se abalanzó su pezón derecho en su boca chupando más o menos. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretar alrededor de él y comenzó a sacudir un lado a otro.

Él la agarró por las caderas y comenzó a entregar las últimas embestidas finales antes de la oyó gritar: "Yo estoy corriendo, me estoy tirando CUMMING DE SU FAT DICK!"

Naruto sintió que su coño apretar aún más y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando él dijo: "Eres un maldito ordeñar la polla! Voy a volar!"

Los ojos de Mabui vidriosos mientras su lengua colgaba de su boca al sentir chorro tras chorro de semen comienza a llenar el vientre. Esto sólo intensifica el orgasmo y ella comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos cerrados.

Naruto dio golpes cortos fuerte como bañadas entrañas de la mujer con su semen. Una vez que sintió que su orgasmo disminuyen sacó y dijo: "El hombre ... que fue jodidamente genial!"

Las palabras cayeron en los oídos sordos como Mabui ya se había desmayado, completamente en la felicidad. Naruto miró y dijo: "Eh, ¿por qué diablos no?" antes de acostarse al lado de la mujer, y cerró los ojos, entrando en el mundo del sueño.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, gracias por leer!  
Sé que éste tomó hella largo, pero yo estaba esperando para ver si se tomarían por la historia. Supongo que es que no voy a seguir y la mierda. De todas formas por favor revise y compruebe hacia fuera mi nueva historia **Bienvenido a la prisión!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Realmente lo siento!" Naruto se declaró que las lágrimas de anime cómico cayeron por su rostro. Se puso de pie delante de su antigua clase, pidiendo las muchas chicas, menos Aya, Hina, Amika, y Asuka. Las cuatro chicas miraban; un poco preocupado por su sensei como el resto de sus compañeros de clase lo agredió verbalmente.

Miho miró al hombre furioso y gritó: "Olvídalo asshole! Es, básicamente, tomó la virginidad y luego corrió lo más rápido que se puede" Ella dio un suspiro y se puso las manos en las caderas, "Mi madre tenía razón acerca de los hombres".

Naruto dio a la muchacha una mirada inexpresiva y dijo: "¿Qué clase de Aburame es usted, pensé que ustedes nunca hablamos".

Miho enfrentó calentado como el cuello bruscamente hacia él y le gritó: "Eso no importa!" Naruto se encogió de vuelta como la pequeña mujer siguió a gritar a él, hasta que Hina, por último audición suficiente decidió intervenir.

"Niñas bien" dijo ella caminando delante de Naruto: "Claro que se fue, seguro que nos hacen daño, y que tomó algo que no podemos volver sin siquiera pensar en ello" Naruto miró al suelo en la última de ellas en la vergüenza, "Pero ... tenía suficiente decencia de pedir disculpas por ello y está dispuesto a tratar de compensar la salida. Además, si no fuera por él, ni siquiera estaría vivo ahora mismo!"

El resto de las chicas se calmó una vez Hina había terminado. Naruto miró a Hina gratitud como la chica le dio una mirada pronunciando, " _Me debes una "._

Reina miró al hombre cuestionable y dijo: "Creo que podemos darle una oportunidad más, pero si te equivocas de nuevo que nunca te perdono". Naruto dio chica de pelo morado una tímida sonrisa con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mientras que el resto de las chicas de acuerdo.

Todos ellos de mala gana volvieron a su asiento y Naruto sonrió antes se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto.

"Hay sólo diez de ti ... ¿qué pasó con las otras cuatro chicas?" Naruto preguntó sólo ver Hina, Amika, Aya, Asuka, Miho, Reina, Rina, Koyuko, Junko y Byento.

Miho hizo una mueca a esto y respondió: "Se supone que no podían manejar la deja tan de repente y decidió que debe haber sido nuestras faltas,. Por lo que dejar de fumar y se retiraron de la Academia sentirse mal por ellos mismos o algo Si me preguntas que es bastante patético, me refiero a renunciar a sus sueños sobre un chico ".

Naruto miró a la chica más joven y negó con la cabeza mientras decía: "Yo ... lo siento escuchar eso. Ojalá me gustaría volver pronto".

"Yeah yeah boy héroe" Miho dijo agitando una mano hacia él, antes de que ella le dio una sonrisa y preguntó: "¿No crees que es hora de que te disculpes correctamente al iniciar la lección?"

Naruto miró a la chica mientras lentamente se bajó los pantalones cortos ninjas mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Miró a las otras chicas que seguían las acciones del Aburame, incluso una Hina sonriendo y Amika rubor.

Naruto miró a las chicas jóvenes desnudas que estaban delante de él, cada uno posando increíblemente, causando los pantalones de Naruto se encojan.

"Así que debería estar terminado en unos cinco bocas correctas?" Shizune Tsunade le preguntó mientras ella leía un informe. La rubia tetona asintió mientras colocaba sus manos y dijo: "Sólo piensa Shizune ... Voy a no ser Hokage. No voy a tener mi poder político por más tiempo".

Shizune asintió con tristeza y dijo: "Pero, milady, que hizo un trabajo increíble. Yo diría que es uno de los Hokage más importantes que hemos tenido!"

Shizune observó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la mujer mayor y ella corrió rápidamente a su lado y trató de consolarla.

"Está bien Tsunade-sama! Estoy seguro Naruto le permitirá ser su asesor o asistente y entonces usted puede ayudar a la aldea. Por favor, no estés triste Tsunade-sama!"Shizune dijo abrazando a la mujer cerca de ella.

"S-Sad ..." dijo la voz débil de Tsunade, "triste ... ¿Por qué debería estar triste?" Tsunade miró a Shizune y sonrió cuando dijo: "Por fin puedo empezar a beber de nuevo!"antes de que ella seguía llorando lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Shizune literalmente se cayó por las palabras de su amo y pensó: " _Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian_ ".

"¡SÍ!" Miho gritó mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en el eje duro de Naruto. Naruto no pudo evitar ser víctima de la lujuria de la joven que lo había abordado, literalmente, antes de que nadie más podía. La muchacha se había despojado completamente el pantalón que ahora colgaban de los tobillos, ya que ambos se sentaron a la mesa, por lo que es rock de acá para allá.

El resto de las chicas se había roto en una orgía de grupo, esperando Miho para terminar por lo que también podrían unirse a la diversión.

Naruto dejó que su cabeza cuelgue hacia atrás mientras se apoyó en los codos, disfrutando de la opresión Miho le estaba dando.

La chica de pelo negro mantuvo su ritmo rápido arriba, rodee totalmente su enorme polla con cada movimiento.

"Oh, Dios" Naruto gimió en silencio mientras sentía su pequeño tic coño a su alrededor. "¿Te gusta Naruto-sensei?" Miho preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante como ella cogió con fuerza.

Miho le pellizcó el pezón y se frota su clítoris al sentir la polla de Naruto crecer más dentro de ella. No podía aguantar más cuando cayó encima de él, mientras ella aún levantó las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Voy a ... a eyacular!" gimió al sentir Naruto captar su culo y exprimir sus mejillas. Naruto apretó con fuerza, disfrutando del culo carnoso suave que sus dedos estaban envueltos actualmente pulg

" _Oh Dios mío ... este maldito culo es increíble_ "dijo Naruto mientras sentía que sus paredes se aprietan alrededor de él y oyó gemir. Él comenzó a empujar para arriba mientras que el deslizamiento de un dedo en la puerta de atrás, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se dilaten.

Naruto sintió que su coño empieza para él la leche que ella gritó, "¡Es demasiado! Me estoy corriendo!" haciendo que sus ojos rueden mientras liberaba dentro de ella.

Sakura caminó tranquilamente hacia la habitación 221 de la academia. Había sólo consiguió hacer hablar a Tsunade que le había dicho que podía encontrar Naruto aquí.

"Room 221", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con lo que poco a poco la mano hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de llamar, sólo para ser detenido cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de su interior.

Sakura frunció las cejas como ella en voz baja y lentamente abrió la puerta, para ser recibidos por una escena que no esperaba.

Naruto celebró caderas de una chica joven, mientras que él golpeó varias veces en ella, estirando pequeño coño de la chica de tamaños inimaginables. Una niña idéntica a la que se está Naruto se sentó en su cara, gimiendo mientras se la comió fuera.

"Eres tan fuerte Reina" Naruto gimió mientras continuaba golpeando a la chica, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para satisfacer su hermana, teniendo en Naruto. Rina se frota su coño contra la cara de su hermana con fuerza, tratando de conseguir la lengua más adentro de ella.

Sakura miró con una expresión de sorpresa como Naruto cogió a la niña pequeña que estaba de buen grado lo llevan. "Oh ... oh my ...", murmuró al sentir su propio pezón se endurecía, asomando de su camisa de color rosa apretado.

"Sh-mierda" Hina gimió mientras ella y Amika frotó sus vaginas juntos, las niñas dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Aya y Asuka se encuentra en la parte superior de uno al otro, comer la otra fuera. Miho, Koyuko, Junko y Byento eran actualmente todo el intercambio de saliva, que también se mezcla con el semen de la vagina de Miho, que pertenecía a su sensei.

"S-sensei" Reina gimió Naruto haciendo que la empuja a mirar a la cara sonrojada que ya no estaba cubierto por el coño de su hermana: "Yo thi-Creo que estoy go-a eyacular!"

Sakura miró con los ojos muy abiertos como Reina arqueó la espalda y Naruto se tambaleó hacia delante, dando pequeños golpes rápidos. Ella sin pensar deslizó su mano en sus pantalones ajustados ninjas negros. Poco a poco se frota su clítoris como forma sudoroso, muscular de Naruto golpeó a la chica.

"Es tan sexy ..." Sakura susurró mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella misma. Naruto sacó de la joven y gruñó, "¡Yo voy a eyacular".

Sakura vio como todas las chicas corrieron delante de la rubia por la Reina y todos ellos con entusiasmo abrió la boca. Ella vio como Naruto acariciaba rápidamente, apuntando con su polla a todas las chicas.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK" Naruto gimió cuando él comenzó a disparar a chorros gigantescos de semen todo las chicas.

Hina fue asesinado inmediatamente en la cara, el revestimiento de su semen. Piel de chocolate de Amika se hizo brillante como su carga think voló sobre ella. La boca de Miho estaba llena hasta el borde con cum. Aya del frotó la sustancia pegajosa contra su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de calor. Asuka comenzó lamió el semen en la cara apagado, usando sus manos. El resto de las chicas se quejó ya que ellos también estaban empapados de semen.

Naruto lentamente dejó acariciar como su carga dejó de disparar. "Dios maldito", dijo mientras miraba a las chicas frotan su carga en su piel.

"Naruto-sensei" Byento, sacó lentamente un poco de semen fuera de su pelo verde brillante, "¿Se puede poner dentro de mí ahora?"

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando todos oyeron un gemido vienen de detrás de la puerta.

Miho fue inmediatamente tirando la puerta abierta, tratando de descubrir quién estaba allí, espiando a su amor haciendo sesiones.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto dijo muy sorprendido al ver a su compañero de pelo rosa en el suelo con su derecho a pecho, pellizcando el pezón mientras ella se frotó el interior de sus pantalones.

La mujer de cabello rosa jadeando abrió los ojos mirando a los muchos niños y un Naruto sudoroso. Ella se sorprendió al ver Miho sonriendo maliciosamente mientras decía: "Bueno, bueno, parece que alguien es un Peeping Tom." Miró al resto de la clase y dijo: "Creo que ella necesita que le enseñen una lección".

"W-espera un segundo! Acabo de hablar con Nar ..." tartamudeo de Sakura fue interrumpida cuando Miho tiró de ella hacia adelante a la sala de clase. "W-espera un segundo" dijo Naruto dejar confundido por toda la situación, ¿por qué fue Sakura aquí?

Vio como Miho despojado a la mujer mayor de sus telas y se lamió los labios al ver húmedo, el cuerpo caliente de la chica de pelo rosa.

"Vamos Naruto-sensei", dijo Miho con una sonrisa desviada al abrir por la fuerza las piernas de la mujer haciendo que Sakura sonrojada a tartamudear.

Naruto vio como la luz rosa, pequeño coño de Sakura fue expuesto a la clase como Miho continuó, "Nos gustaría aprender mucho más si se va a la mierda un cuerpo adulto".

Naruto estaba a punto de detestar, pero miró a Sakura, que casi parecía estar disfrutando de sí misma como Miho frotó.

"Naruto-sensei" Amika dijo llamando la atención de su maestra, "W-¿qué debemos hacer?"

Naruto miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Sakura y la chica antes de decir: "Y-Ustedes reloj ... que vas a conseguir una nueva lección".

"Na-Naruto-kun" Sakura gimió en voz baja mientras se ponía encima de ella, su erección sobresaliendo toda su fuerza. "Shhh Sakura" Naruto susurró cuando se puso de rodillas agarrando su polla, "Confía en mí, usted disfrutará de esto tanto como yo quiero".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando Naruto empujó sus piernas y le dijo: "Escucha a las niñas, estoy a punto de mostrar lo que puede esperar si son capturados".

"¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-sensei?" Junko pidió poner su pelo púrpura en una cola de caballo. Naruto miró a la chica bajita que produce un poco de alambre ninjas perfectamente sin aire.

"El punto de esta clase es para asegurarse de que usted es capaz de manejar de ser capturada y torturada sexualmente por bandidos u otros ninjas. Esto no sucede tanto como antes, pero confía en mí, puede" Naruto dijo que el registro de salida coño de Junko haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Naruto volvió a Sakura y le dijo: "Por lo general, van a tratar de humillar a usted antes de empezar la verdadera tortura".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos fuertes brazos de Naruto se la recogieron. Las chicas vieron como su maestro vinculado a la mujer, tirando Kunai en el techo con el alambre del ninja atada a ella sostiene Sakura en el aire.

Sakura podía sentir el aire que sopla contra su coño ahora expuesto. Ella colgaba en el aire con los brazos atados por encima de su cabeza, y sus piernas se extendió abierto, con sus pezones ligados al kunai en el techo.

Naruto sonrió a la mujer colgando como él dijo, "Muy bien chicas, quiero que todos a hacer lo que quieras con ella. Humillarla tantas veces como quiera".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando las chicas dieron un paso adelante, algunos mirando confundido, mientras que otros sonrió maliciosamente. Ella estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda cuando Naruto se adelantó y puso una mordaza roja en la boca.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras hacemos esto Naruto-sensei?" Koyuko preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto agarró su polla dura y me dijo: "Voy a disfrutar del espectáculo un poco y cuando me veo en la necesidad, yo me encargo".

La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto a Miho, quien en ese momento estaba frotando el clítoris de la mujer de pelo rosado.

"¿Puedes creer esto?" Miho preguntó con una sonrisa demente, "Tenemos que jugar con esta mujer! Espero por Dios que algún día mi cuerpo se parece a esto!" Sakura estaba actualmente gritando / gimiendo en el gag, mientras que Hina estaba detrás de ella, frotando sus pechos pellizcando juguetonamente los pezones tirados.

Byento puso a cuatro patas y se extendió a las mejillas de Sakura aparte. Se humedeció los labios en el pequeño agujero y dio un gruñido antes de cavar pulg

Naruto acariciaba con fuerza mientras miraba a Hina, Byento y Miho juegan con el cuerpo de Sakura. El resto de la chica simplemente jugaba con ellos y antes de darse cuenta Junko estaba a su lado, frotándose las piernas juntas.

"Por favor, Naruto-sensei!" -suplicó una vez, no es necesario hacer un segundo desde que la recogió y la puso sobre una mesa. Naruto gimió mientras empujaba dentro de la pequeña niña.

Su cola de caballo púrpura balanceaba con cada embestida como él pechos, que eran grandes para su edad, se recuperó. Ella gimió su nombre en voz alta mientras agarraba el pecho y apretó su culo. Junko cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno a su sensei le estaba dando.

La sensación no duró mucho para Naruto mientras susurraba: "Dios me de mierda te amo!" en su oído; haciéndola retorcerse y el orgasmo, antes de pasar a cabalidad.

Sacó lentamente su polla de rock duro con un chasquido fuerte y volvió a mirar la escena que dejó atrás. Sakura estaba literalmente llorando de placer cuando los dedos de Miho se estiran más o menos su coño. Byento estaba profundamente a tocarla ya que mientras dándole un trabajo de borde. Hina había sacado la cara de Sakura hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabeza y se frotó la fuerza su coño contra la cara de Sakura.

Naruto dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa muy feliz y dijo: "Muy bien chicas, creo que ella ha tenido suficiente". Esto le valió una gimió de todas las chicas que Reina se quejó: "Pero sensei ni siquiera llegó a jugar con aquí todavía!"

Naruto se la quitó de encima y se quedó colgando por encima de la forma de Sakura, "No se preocupe, usted tendrá la oportunidad de tener su diversión. Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo por ahora".

Sakura gimió cuando ella levantó la cabeza para ver la polla de Naruto a punto de entrar en ella. "No te preocupes nena" dijo Naruto agarrando el culo mientras lentamente se empuja a sí mismo pulg Él oyó su grito mientras su cabeza se metió dentro de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se extendían al sentir su apretado coño se abra una vez más por la enorme polla.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras lentamente comenzó a bombear, perdiéndose en su propio placer. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió algo pequeño y la película húmeda sobre su saco. Miró hacia abajo, manteniendo sus embestidas lentas y difíciles, para ver Amika lamiendo suavemente sus testículos.

Él sonrió mientras agarraba las caderas de Sakura y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más duro. Sakura gimió fuertemente mientras ella se la follan por su antiguo compañero de equipo. "¿Cómo se siente Sakura-chan?" oyó la rubia pide mientras continuaba su ritmo.

"Es tan jodidamente profundo!" Sakura no pudo evitar colar al sentir su coño apretarse alrededor de su polla. Se dio cuenta de Naruto sintió que considerar la sonrisa que ahora lucía y la forma en que comenzó a recoger a su ritmo.

Naruto dejó crecer su sonrisa y la idea de finalmente correrse, y en el coño apretado de Sakura. Él comenzó a recoger sus embestidas, sintiendo su semen viaja lentamente por su eje.

"Oh, mierda" Sakura gritó mientras dejaba que su mano la cabeza, tener un orgasmo intenso. Naruto se sacudió hacia adelante y dejó que su semen para disparar en el coño caliente.

Las chicas vieron como su maestro despojó a sí mismo en la mujer ahora identificado como Sakura. Amika comenzó sorber en los testículos que cuelgan, y podía sentir cada chorro que entró en la mujer.

Naruto lentamente se retiró, dejando que su semen para venir rezuma. "Chicas ..." dijo lentamente acariciando a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, "Quiero que todos ustedes disfruten lo que te voy a enseñar un poco de Jutsu que debe darle final a favor del mismo sexo".

Naruto se acercó a esta mesa y empezó a buscar en los armarios que se multiplican, "Dios mío, maldita sea, ¿de dónde vino el último maestro dejarlo? Ah, aquí está!"

Las chicas vieron como Naruto adelante con un consolador negro largo unido a fondos que conectan el juguete sexual con la chica.

"Miho, pareces muy listo", dijo señalando a la niña a dar un paso adelante, "Vamos a poner esta correa y realizar tigre, mono, buey y carnero".

Miho hizo lo que le dijo y puso el extraño aparato encendido y realizó las señales con las manos se multiplican. Las chicas vieron como Miho cayó al suelo, soltando pequeños gruñidos y gemidos.

"Hay ya go" Naruto dijo alejándose y tirando Aya fuera del grupo, por el que ella en un escritorio, poco a poco empujando dentro de ella. "Ahora ya sabe lo que es tener una polla. El Jutsu durará hasta que te corras tres veces, por lo que he mejor empezar pronto por lo que el resto de las chicas puede tener una oportunidad".

Miho cara sonrojada vio como Naruto comenzó mierda el Aya gimiendo que estaba rogando por más. Poco a poco se volvió a mirar a Sakura, que seguía temblando por el intenso orgasmo que había recibido recientemente.

Agarrando su pene artificial de seis pulgadas caminó hacia delante, alineando a sí misma con el coño de Sakura. Miho no esperar mucho tiempo ya que rápidamente se hundió en el interior del coño cremoso de Sakura.

"OH MY GOD DE MIERDA" Miho gritó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todo el mundo voz alta: "Se siente tan jodidamente bueno!" El resto de la chica se acercó a la mesa y empezó cuando la sostiene su propia correa.

"Oh Dios mío" Miho farfulló mientras empujó violentamente hacia Sakura, líquido preseminal literalmente brota de su polla falsa. No tenía idea de cómo el objeto verdadero no podía darle tanto placer, pero ella no lo cuestionó cuando ella tiró hacia adelante como si hubiera visto a su sensei hacerlo muchas veces.

Naruto, que seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de un Aya sonrojándose visto como Miho comenzó correrse dentro de Sakura, haciendo que la mujer adulta a gritar de ó al ver a un formulario en línea sonrisa detrás de Miho quien ahora se retiraba y se mueve en frente a que Sakura aspirar a limpiar.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, sé que sorprendió a algunos de ustedes, pero un ventilador solicitado futa, y yo no me siento cómodo con él, así que se me ocurrió a mi manera. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la derecha el próximo capítulo de Bienvenido a la prisión. Cya!


	10. Chapter 10

"Realmente lo siento!" Naruto se declaró que las lágrimas de anime cómico cayeron por su rostro. Se puso de pie delante de su antigua clase, pidiendo las muchas chicas, menos Aya, Hina, Amika, y Asuka. Las cuatro chicas miraban; un poco preocupado por su sensei como el resto de sus compañeros de clase lo agredió verbalmente.

Miho miró al hombre furioso y gritó: "Olvídalo asshole! Es, básicamente, tomó la virginidad y luego corrió lo más rápido que se puede" Ella dio un suspiro y se puso las manos en las caderas, "Mi madre tenía razón acerca de los hombres".

Naruto dio a la muchacha una mirada inexpresiva y dijo: "¿Qué clase de Aburame es usted, pensé que ustedes nunca hablamos".

Miho enfrentó calentado como el cuello bruscamente hacia él y le gritó: "Eso no importa!" Naruto se encogió de vuelta como la pequeña mujer siguió a gritar a él, hasta que Hina, por último audición suficiente decidió intervenir.

"Niñas bien" dijo ella caminando delante de Naruto: "Claro que se fue, seguro que nos hacen daño, y que tomó algo que no podemos volver sin siquiera pensar en ello" Naruto miró al suelo en la última de ellas en la vergüenza, "Pero ... tenía suficiente decencia de pedir disculpas por ello y está dispuesto a tratar de compensar la salida. Además, si no fuera por él, ni siquiera estaría vivo ahora mismo!"

El resto de las chicas se calmó una vez Hina había terminado. Naruto miró a Hina gratitud como la chica le dio una mirada pronunciando, " _Me debes una "._

Reina miró al hombre cuestionable y dijo: "Creo que podemos darle una oportunidad más, pero si te equivocas de nuevo que nunca te perdono". Naruto dio chica de pelo morado una tímida sonrisa con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mientras que el resto de las chicas de acuerdo.

Todos ellos de mala gana volvieron a su asiento y Naruto sonrió antes se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto.

"Hay sólo diez de ti ... ¿qué pasó con las otras cuatro chicas?" Naruto preguntó sólo ver Hina, Amika, Aya, Asuka, Miho, Reina, Rina, Koyuko, Junko y Byento.

Miho hizo una mueca a esto y respondió: "Se supone que no podían manejar la deja tan de repente y decidió que debe haber sido nuestras faltas,. Por lo que dejar de fumar y se retiraron de la Academia sentirse mal por ellos mismos o algo Si me preguntas que es bastante patético, me refiero a renunciar a sus sueños sobre un chico ".

Naruto miró a la chica más joven y negó con la cabeza mientras decía: "Yo ... lo siento escuchar eso. Ojalá me gustaría volver pronto".

"Yeah yeah boy héroe" Miho dijo agitando una mano hacia él, antes de que ella le dio una sonrisa y preguntó: "¿No crees que es hora de que te disculpes correctamente al iniciar la lección?"

Naruto miró a la chica mientras lentamente se bajó los pantalones cortos ninjas mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Miró a las otras chicas que seguían las acciones del Aburame, incluso una Hina sonriendo y Amika rubor.

Naruto miró a las chicas jóvenes desnudas que estaban delante de él, cada uno posando increíblemente, causando los pantalones de Naruto se encojan.

"Así que debería estar terminado en unos cinco bocas correctas?" Shizune Tsunade le preguntó mientras ella leía un informe. La rubia tetona asintió mientras colocaba sus manos y dijo: "Sólo piensa Shizune ... Voy a no ser Hokage. No voy a tener mi poder político por más tiempo".

Shizune asintió con tristeza y dijo: "Pero, milady, que hizo un trabajo increíble. Yo diría que es uno de los Hokage más importantes que hemos tenido!"

Shizune observó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la mujer mayor y ella corrió rápidamente a su lado y trató de consolarla.

"Está bien Tsunade-sama! Estoy seguro Naruto le permitirá ser su asesor o asistente y entonces usted puede ayudar a la aldea. Por favor, no estés triste Tsunade-sama!"Shizune dijo abrazando a la mujer cerca de ella.

"S-Sad ..." dijo la voz débil de Tsunade, "triste ... ¿Por qué debería estar triste?" Tsunade miró a Shizune y sonrió cuando dijo: "Por fin puedo empezar a beber de nuevo!"antes de que ella seguía llorando lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Shizune literalmente se cayó por las palabras de su amo y pensó: " _Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian_ ".

"¡SÍ!" Miho gritó mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en el eje duro de Naruto. Naruto no pudo evitar ser víctima de la lujuria de la joven que lo había abordado, literalmente, antes de que nadie más podía. La muchacha se había despojado completamente el pantalón que ahora colgaban de los tobillos, ya que ambos se sentaron a la mesa, por lo que es rock de acá para allá.

El resto de las chicas se había roto en una orgía de grupo, esperando Miho para terminar por lo que también podrían unirse a la diversión.

Naruto dejó que su cabeza cuelgue hacia atrás mientras se apoyó en los codos, disfrutando de la opresión Miho le estaba dando.

La chica de pelo negro mantuvo su ritmo rápido arriba, rodee totalmente su enorme polla con cada movimiento.

"Oh, Dios" Naruto gimió en silencio mientras sentía su pequeño tic coño a su alrededor. "¿Te gusta Naruto-sensei?" Miho preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante como ella cogió con fuerza.

Miho le pellizcó el pezón y se frota su clítoris al sentir la polla de Naruto crecer más dentro de ella. No podía aguantar más cuando cayó encima de él, mientras ella aún levantó las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Voy a ... a eyacular!" gimió al sentir Naruto captar su culo y exprimir sus mejillas. Naruto apretó con fuerza, disfrutando del culo carnoso suave que sus dedos estaban envueltos actualmente pulg

" _Oh Dios mío ... este maldito culo es increíble_ "dijo Naruto mientras sentía que sus paredes se aprietan alrededor de él y oyó gemir. Él comenzó a empujar para arriba mientras que el deslizamiento de un dedo en la puerta de atrás, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se dilaten.

Naruto sintió que su coño empieza para él la leche que ella gritó, "¡Es demasiado! Me estoy corriendo!" haciendo que sus ojos rueden mientras liberaba dentro de ella.

Sakura caminó tranquilamente hacia la habitación 221 de la academia. Había sólo consiguió hacer hablar a Tsunade que le había dicho que podía encontrar Naruto aquí.

"Room 221", dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con lo que poco a poco la mano hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de llamar, sólo para ser detenido cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de su interior.

Sakura frunció las cejas como ella en voz baja y lentamente abrió la puerta, para ser recibidos por una escena que no esperaba.

Naruto celebró caderas de una chica joven, mientras que él golpeó varias veces en ella, estirando pequeño coño de la chica de tamaños inimaginables. Una niña idéntica a la que se está Naruto se sentó en su cara, gimiendo mientras se la comió fuera.

"Eres tan fuerte Reina" Naruto gimió mientras continuaba golpeando a la chica, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para satisfacer su hermana, teniendo en Naruto. Rina se frota su coño contra la cara de su hermana con fuerza, tratando de conseguir la lengua más adentro de ella.

Sakura miró con una expresión de sorpresa como Naruto cogió a la niña pequeña que estaba de buen grado lo llevan. "Oh ... oh my ...", murmuró al sentir su propio pezón se endurecía, asomando de su camisa de color rosa apretado.

"Sh-mierda" Hina gimió mientras ella y Amika frotó sus vaginas juntos, las niñas dejando escapar pequeños gemidos. Aya y Asuka se encuentra en la parte superior de uno al otro, comer la otra fuera. Miho, Koyuko, Junko y Byento eran actualmente todo el intercambio de saliva, que también se mezcla con el semen de la vagina de Miho, que pertenecía a su sensei.

"S-sensei" Reina gimió Naruto haciendo que la empuja a mirar a la cara sonrojada que ya no estaba cubierto por el coño de su hermana: "Yo thi-Creo que estoy go-a eyacular!"

Sakura miró con los ojos muy abiertos como Reina arqueó la espalda y Naruto se tambaleó hacia delante, dando pequeños golpes rápidos. Ella sin pensar deslizó su mano en sus pantalones ajustados ninjas negros. Poco a poco se frota su clítoris como forma sudoroso, muscular de Naruto golpeó a la chica.

"Es tan sexy ..." Sakura susurró mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella misma. Naruto sacó de la joven y gruñó, "¡Yo voy a eyacular".

Sakura vio como todas las chicas corrieron delante de la rubia por la Reina y todos ellos con entusiasmo abrió la boca. Ella vio como Naruto acariciaba rápidamente, apuntando con su polla a todas las chicas.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK" Naruto gimió cuando él comenzó a disparar a chorros gigantescos de semen todo las chicas.

Hina fue asesinado inmediatamente en la cara, el revestimiento de su semen. Piel de chocolate de Amika se hizo brillante como su carga think voló sobre ella. La boca de Miho estaba llena hasta el borde con cum. Aya del frotó la sustancia pegajosa contra su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de calor. Asuka comenzó lamió el semen en la cara apagado, usando sus manos. El resto de las chicas se quejó ya que ellos también estaban empapados de semen.

Naruto lentamente dejó acariciar como su carga dejó de disparar. "Dios maldito", dijo mientras miraba a las chicas frotan su carga en su piel.

"Naruto-sensei" Byento, sacó lentamente un poco de semen fuera de su pelo verde brillante, "¿Se puede poner dentro de mí ahora?"

Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando todos oyeron un gemido vienen de detrás de la puerta.

Miho fue inmediatamente tirando la puerta abierta, tratando de descubrir quién estaba allí, espiando a su amor haciendo sesiones.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto dijo muy sorprendido al ver a su compañero de pelo rosa en el suelo con su derecho a pecho, pellizcando el pezón mientras ella se frotó el interior de sus pantalones.

La mujer de cabello rosa jadeando abrió los ojos mirando a los muchos niños y un Naruto sudoroso. Ella se sorprendió al ver Miho sonriendo maliciosamente mientras decía: "Bueno, bueno, parece que alguien es un Peeping Tom." Miró al resto de la clase y dijo: "Creo que ella necesita que le enseñen una lección".

"W-espera un segundo! Acabo de hablar con Nar ..." tartamudeo de Sakura fue interrumpida cuando Miho tiró de ella hacia adelante a la sala de clase. "W-espera un segundo" dijo Naruto dejar confundido por toda la situación, ¿por qué fue Sakura aquí?

Vio como Miho despojado a la mujer mayor de sus telas y se lamió los labios al ver húmedo, el cuerpo caliente de la chica de pelo rosa.

"Vamos Naruto-sensei", dijo Miho con una sonrisa desviada al abrir por la fuerza las piernas de la mujer haciendo que Sakura sonrojada a tartamudear.

Naruto vio como la luz rosa, pequeño coño de Sakura fue expuesto a la clase como Miho continuó, "Nos gustaría aprender mucho más si se va a la mierda un cuerpo adulto".

Naruto estaba a punto de detestar, pero miró a Sakura, que casi parecía estar disfrutando de sí misma como Miho frotó.

"Naruto-sensei" Amika dijo llamando la atención de su maestra, "W-¿qué debemos hacer?"

Naruto miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Sakura y la chica antes de decir: "Y-Ustedes reloj ... que vas a conseguir una nueva lección".

"Na-Naruto-kun" Sakura gimió en voz baja mientras se ponía encima de ella, su erección sobresaliendo toda su fuerza. "Shhh Sakura" Naruto susurró cuando se puso de rodillas agarrando su polla, "Confía en mí, usted disfrutará de esto tanto como yo quiero".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando Naruto empujó sus piernas y le dijo: "Escucha a las niñas, estoy a punto de mostrar lo que puede esperar si son capturados".

"¿Qué quieres decir Naruto-sensei?" Junko pidió poner su pelo púrpura en una cola de caballo. Naruto miró a la chica bajita que produce un poco de alambre ninjas perfectamente sin aire.

"El punto de esta clase es para asegurarse de que usted es capaz de manejar de ser capturada y torturada sexualmente por bandidos u otros ninjas. Esto no sucede tanto como antes, pero confía en mí, puede" Naruto dijo que el registro de salida coño de Junko haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Naruto volvió a Sakura y le dijo: "Por lo general, van a tratar de humillar a usted antes de empezar la verdadera tortura".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos fuertes brazos de Naruto se la recogieron. Las chicas vieron como su maestro vinculado a la mujer, tirando Kunai en el techo con el alambre del ninja atada a ella sostiene Sakura en el aire.

Sakura podía sentir el aire que sopla contra su coño ahora expuesto. Ella colgaba en el aire con los brazos atados por encima de su cabeza, y sus piernas se extendió abierto, con sus pezones ligados al kunai en el techo.

Naruto sonrió a la mujer colgando como él dijo, "Muy bien chicas, quiero que todos a hacer lo que quieras con ella. Humillarla tantas veces como quiera".

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron cuando las chicas dieron un paso adelante, algunos mirando confundido, mientras que otros sonrió maliciosamente. Ella estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda cuando Naruto se adelantó y puso una mordaza roja en la boca.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras hacemos esto Naruto-sensei?" Koyuko preguntó con curiosidad. Naruto agarró su polla dura y me dijo: "Voy a disfrutar del espectáculo un poco y cuando me veo en la necesidad, yo me encargo".

La niña asintió con la cabeza y caminó junto a Miho, quien en ese momento estaba frotando el clítoris de la mujer de pelo rosado.

"¿Puedes creer esto?" Miho preguntó con una sonrisa demente, "Tenemos que jugar con esta mujer! Espero por Dios que algún día mi cuerpo se parece a esto!" Sakura estaba actualmente gritando / gimiendo en el gag, mientras que Hina estaba detrás de ella, frotando sus pechos pellizcando juguetonamente los pezones tirados.

Byento puso a cuatro patas y se extendió a las mejillas de Sakura aparte. Se humedeció los labios en el pequeño agujero y dio un gruñido antes de cavar pulg

Naruto acariciaba con fuerza mientras miraba a Hina, Byento y Miho juegan con el cuerpo de Sakura. El resto de la chica simplemente jugaba con ellos y antes de darse cuenta Junko estaba a su lado, frotándose las piernas juntas.

"Por favor, Naruto-sensei!" -suplicó una vez, no es necesario hacer un segundo desde que la recogió y la puso sobre una mesa. Naruto gimió mientras empujaba dentro de la pequeña niña.

Su cola de caballo púrpura balanceaba con cada embestida como él pechos, que eran grandes para su edad, se recuperó. Ella gimió su nombre en voz alta mientras agarraba el pecho y apretó su culo. Junko cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar lleno a su sensei le estaba dando.

La sensación no duró mucho para Naruto mientras susurraba: "Dios me de mierda te amo!" en su oído; haciéndola retorcerse y el orgasmo, antes de pasar a cabalidad.

Sacó lentamente su polla de rock duro con un chasquido fuerte y volvió a mirar la escena que dejó atrás. Sakura estaba literalmente llorando de placer cuando los dedos de Miho se estiran más o menos su coño. Byento estaba profundamente a tocarla ya que mientras dándole un trabajo de borde. Hina había sacado la cara de Sakura hacia abajo, haciendo que su cabeza y se frotó la fuerza su coño contra la cara de Sakura.

Naruto dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa muy feliz y dijo: "Muy bien chicas, creo que ella ha tenido suficiente". Esto le valió una gimió de todas las chicas que Reina se quejó: "Pero sensei ni siquiera llegó a jugar con aquí todavía!"

Naruto se la quitó de encima y se quedó colgando por encima de la forma de Sakura, "No se preocupe, usted tendrá la oportunidad de tener su diversión. Simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo por ahora".

Sakura gimió cuando ella levantó la cabeza para ver la polla de Naruto a punto de entrar en ella. "No te preocupes nena" dijo Naruto agarrando el culo mientras lentamente se empuja a sí mismo pulg Él oyó su grito mientras su cabeza se metió dentro de ella. Los ojos de Sakura se extendían al sentir su apretado coño se abra una vez más por la enorme polla.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras lentamente comenzó a bombear, perdiéndose en su propio placer. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió algo pequeño y la película húmeda sobre su saco. Miró hacia abajo, manteniendo sus embestidas lentas y difíciles, para ver Amika lamiendo suavemente sus testículos.

Él sonrió mientras agarraba las caderas de Sakura y comenzó a moverse más rápido y más duro. Sakura gimió fuertemente mientras ella se la follan por su antiguo compañero de equipo. "¿Cómo se siente Sakura-chan?" oyó la rubia pide mientras continuaba su ritmo.

"Es tan jodidamente profundo!" Sakura no pudo evitar colar al sentir su coño apretarse alrededor de su polla. Se dio cuenta de Naruto sintió que considerar la sonrisa que ahora lucía y la forma en que comenzó a recoger a su ritmo.

Naruto dejó crecer su sonrisa y la idea de finalmente correrse, y en el coño apretado de Sakura. Él comenzó a recoger sus embestidas, sintiendo su semen viaja lentamente por su eje.

"Oh, mierda" Sakura gritó mientras dejaba que su mano la cabeza, tener un orgasmo intenso. Naruto se sacudió hacia adelante y dejó que su semen para disparar en el coño caliente.

Las chicas vieron como su maestro despojó a sí mismo en la mujer ahora identificado como Sakura. Amika comenzó sorber en los testículos que cuelgan, y podía sentir cada chorro que entró en la mujer.

Naruto lentamente se retiró, dejando que su semen para venir rezuma. "Chicas ..." dijo lentamente acariciando a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia ellos, "Quiero que todos ustedes disfruten lo que te voy a enseñar un poco de Jutsu que debe darle final a favor del mismo sexo".

Naruto se acercó a esta mesa y empezó a buscar en los armarios que se multiplican, "Dios mío, maldita sea, ¿de dónde vino el último maestro dejarlo? Ah, aquí está!"

Las chicas vieron como Naruto adelante con un consolador negro largo unido a fondos que conectan el juguete sexual con la chica.

"Miho, pareces muy listo", dijo señalando a la niña a dar un paso adelante, "Vamos a poner esta correa y realizar tigre, mono, buey y carnero".

Miho hizo lo que le dijo y puso el extraño aparato encendido y realizó las señales con las manos se multiplican. Las chicas vieron como Miho cayó al suelo, soltando pequeños gruñidos y gemidos.

"Hay ya go" Naruto dijo alejándose y tirando Aya fuera del grupo, por el que ella en un escritorio, poco a poco empujando dentro de ella. "Ahora ya sabe lo que es tener una polla. El Jutsu durará hasta que te corras tres veces, por lo que he mejor empezar pronto por lo que el resto de las chicas puede tener una oportunidad".

Miho cara sonrojada vio como Naruto comenzó mierda el Aya gimiendo que estaba rogando por más. Poco a poco se volvió a mirar a Sakura, que seguía temblando por el intenso orgasmo que había recibido recientemente.

Agarrando su pene artificial de seis pulgadas caminó hacia delante, alineando a sí misma con el coño de Sakura. Miho no esperar mucho tiempo ya que rápidamente se hundió en el interior del coño cremoso de Sakura.

"OH MY GOD DE MIERDA" Miho gritó lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de todo el mundo voz alta: "Se siente tan jodidamente bueno!" El resto de la chica se acercó a la mesa y empezó cuando la sostiene su propia correa.

"Oh Dios mío" Miho farfulló mientras empujó violentamente hacia Sakura, líquido preseminal literalmente brota de su polla falsa. No tenía idea de cómo el objeto verdadero no podía darle tanto placer, pero ella no lo cuestionó cuando ella tiró hacia adelante como si hubiera visto a su sensei hacerlo muchas veces.

Naruto, que seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de un Aya sonrojándose visto como Miho comenzó correrse dentro de Sakura, haciendo que la mujer adulta a gritar de ó al ver a un formulario en línea sonrisa detrás de Miho quien ahora se retiraba y se mueve en frente a que Sakura aspirar a limpiar.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, sé que sorprendió a algunos de ustedes, pero un ventilador solicitado futa, y yo no me siento cómodo con él, así que se me ocurrió a mi manera. Bueno, yo tengo que ir a la derecha el próximo capítulo de Bienvenido a la prisión. Cya!


End file.
